


Things Can Only Get Better

by almaia



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: The Romanovs survive the 1917 Russian Revolution and manage to escape to the United Kingdom. More than a decade after they first arrive at the United Kingdom, Anastasia goes from working at the West End to becoming a Parliamentary candidate for the two-member constituency of the City of London. Her journey towards becoming a Member of Parliament takes an interesting turn as a familiar face joins her in the race to winning one of the seats of her constituency.
Relationships: Anya | Anastasia Romanov/Gleb Vaganov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of Anastasia: The Musical where Anya/Anastasia's entire family survive and escape to the United Kingdom. In this AU, Gleb Vaganov and his family also escape to the United Kingdom after his father falls out of favour with the Bolsheviks towards the end of the Russian Revolution. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction for Anastasia: The Musical, and I hope you will all enjoy this!
> 
> Disclaimer: The contents of this work are purely fictional even if it involves real-life people and some real-life events. No political bias and no disrespect are intended by this work.

_September 29, 1931 – London, United Kingdom_

Anastasia de Roman emerged from the Mansion House station of the London Underground. She had just completed a day of work at the West End, where she currently works as a casting director for the plays that are being staged on the theaters there. Ever since she graduated from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art, she had been working at the West End. After all, her love for the theater has been there since her childhood.

When she wasn’t busy with work at the West End, she was volunteering for the local Conservative Association at her constituency of the City of London. Her constituency is among the few constituencies across United Kingdom to be represented by two Members of Parliament. This was what made things exciting for her, and for her fellow volunteers, during general elections. Whereas Tory volunteers in most constituencies get to campaign for only one candidate, those in her constituency get to campaign for two.

In less than a month’s time, another General Election is to take place. It was the result of the budget crisis that took place the previous month. Another General Election means that Anastasia would now have to put on more hours of volunteering at her local Conservative Association. She would be out on the streets with fellow volunteers, passing on leaflets to fellow constituents, and encouraging them to vote Conservative – as they always did in the General Elections before.

Anastasia arrived at the building where her family’s flat is located. She then went up the flight of stairs, until she arrived at the floor where the flat was located. She then pressed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

When the door opened, it was her older sister, Tatiana, who had answered the door. She found that a surprise because her sister had not been living with the rest of the family since she married almost five years ago, to an apprentice of a bespoke tailor in the city.

“Tatiana! What a surprise!” Anastasia told her older sister, “What brings you here?”

“Nastya, save the small talk for later.” Tatiana said, putting on a stern tone – one that earned her the moniker of “The Governess” in their childhood, “We’ve got a serious matter here.”

“And what do you suppose is that?” Anastasia asked.

“Come inside, and I will explain.” Was all Tatiana said.

Anastasia complied with her sister and entered the flat. She wondered what was it this time that caused her older sister to show up in the family flat. _Is this about Alexei again?_ , she thought to herself. Though her younger brother, Alexei, was much healthier now, that didn’t mean that he was no longer prone to getting sick.

To her shock, Anastasia saw both of her parents on the living room. The two had a somewhat disappointed expression on their faces. She wondered why. When she looked to the other end of the living room, she found her older sister’s husband, trying to stop himself from laughing. Then and there, she knew why.

“Anastasia Nikolaevna,” Anastasia’s father started, “Why did you not tell us that you were running for a seat in Parliament?”

 _Okay, you and mama were not supposed to know about that_ , Anastasia thought to herself. It’s true, Anastasia got selected to be one of the two candidates to run in the constituency of the City of London for the upcoming General Elections. That was because the party needed a younger person to contest the seat along with a more experienced candidate. It was their best chance of keeping the seat – especially as the Labour Party has been fielding younger candidates in order to salvage the government that they are about to lose.

“Because there has been no formal announcement yet made by the Conservative Party regarding my candidacy.” Anastasia explained, “I have submitted the application papers and they have been accepted – but until the Party formally announces its candidates for the General Elections, I am not supposed to start campaigning.”

In fact, Anastasia hasn’t started campaigning yet. To begin with, her campaign materials, as well those of her fellow candidate, were still being produced. The leaflets and posters won’t be arriving until the following week – and by then, the Conservative Party would already make its formal announcement regarding its candidates to the 1931 General Election.

“We are related to the British Royal Family,” Anastasia’s father went on to say, “People will think that it’s not appropriate for you to be in the House of Commons.”

“But we are not members of the British Royal Family, papa.” Anastasia replied, “Which very much means that I am allowed to run for office.”

“Malenkaya,” Anastasia’s mother said. Anastasia always found it awkward when her parents still use her childhood nickname, even now that she’s very much a grown up already, “You don’t have to run for office to contribute to society. You’ve already contributed to society as a volunteer of the Conservative Party. Isn’t that enough?”

“Either way mama and papa,” Anastasia told both of her parents, “I’ve already made up my mind. I will go on with running for office. Also, who told you both that I’m running for office?”

Nicholas and Alexandra, Anastasia’s parents, both looked towards Tatiana’s husband in response to their daughter’s question.

“Ivan Nikolaevich, you imp.” Anastasia said as she crossed her arms while looking at her older sister’s husband.

“Sorry, I just got so carried away.” Ivan, Tatiana’s husband said in response.

“Listen here, Ivan.” Anastasia told her sister’s husband, “I thought we were good friends. We stopped the Russian Revolution from going further and I helped you win my older sister’s heart – and yet here you are, telling my parents that I am to run for office – even when I explicitly told you both not to tell mama and papa anything until the Conservative Party formally announces its candidates to the General Elections this year.”

“Look Nastya, I’m so sorry. I really am.” Ivan told Anastasia out of defeat.

“Well, mama and papa already know about my candidacy.” Anastasia told him, “And I’ve made it clear to them that I am still running. So now, Ivan, please do me a favour and help me win that seat. I am counting on you and Tatya on this one.”

“You’ve got our word.” Ivan said as he held on to Tatiana’s hand, after she had joined him at where he is currently standing.

“Well, would you look at that,” Alexandra said, “Our dear daughter is starting a political career.”

“If she stays long enough, she’ll even become Prime Minister,” Nicholas added, “And it will be like the good old days all over again.” He added, laughing afterwards.

“Except your daughter isn’t going to pull off something that will send the United Kingdom on a revolution.” Alexandra said, effectively sassing off her own husband, “I mean, our daughter was among those who ended the Russian Revolution. She clearly isn’t the one to do something that would start a revolution.”

Ivan could not help but laugh at the banter exchanged by his in-laws. He surely remembered the day when he and Anastasia joined forces to help stop the Russian Revolution. It was that, which was among the reasons why he and Tatiana married over the summer almost five years ago.

“Well, this calls for a celebration.” Tatiana announced, “Ivan and I have cooked dinner for tonight. Let’s head on to the dining room, shall we?”

Everyone in the living room then went on to follow Tatiana to the dining room, where a celebratory dinner is in order for Anastasia’s candidacy as Member of Parliament for the City of London. Though her campaign is yet to officially begin, it is never too early for a celebration.


	2. A revolution is not a simple thing (to sabotage)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia gets word from a sympathetic guard in the Ipatiev House that she, her family and her family's retainers are to be executed. Now, she, the sympathetic guard and their allies must devise and carry out a plan in less than 24 hours so that they could foil the execution.

_July 16, 1918 – Yekaterinburg, Russia_

“Anastasia.” A male voice called as Anastasia walked towards the kitchen of the Ipatiev House.

“Ivan Nikolaevich?” Anastasia said as she saw the person whom the voice belonged to.

“Get inside the kitchen, quickly.” Ivan Klseschev ordered her.

Anastasia did as she was told and walked into the kitchen, where she was met with the sight of Ivan, along with some of his comrades.

“What is the meaning of this, Ivan?” Anastasia asked.

“Lower down your voice.” Ivan Nikolaevich told Anastasia.

“Okay.” Anastasia said, her voice now lowered down.

“Gleb here has important information for us,” Ivan Nikolaevich continued, “He’s found out that your entire family is to be executed in the early hours of the morning tomorrow.”

“And how exactly did Gleb find out about that?” Anastasia asked as she looked at Gleb Vaganov, the House of Special Purpose’s messenger.

“His father made the mistake of having him over for the Ural Soviet meeting at Hotel Amerika last June 29th.” Ivan Nikolaevich went on to say, “And he’s heard everything from the meeting.”

“And what do you propose, gentlemen?” Anastasia told the men in the kitchen.

“We would like to put a stop to this.” Alexander Sadurov, one of the Ipatiev House guards said.

“Which is why I needed to talk to you.” Ivan Nikolaevich continued, “All of Russia knows that you are a prankster, a good one in fact. Perhaps you could use your skills to sabotage the execution.”

“They’ll be using pistols for the execution, it seems.” Gleb said, “As well as bayonets.”

“If we act now, we can replace all the pistols’ bullets with wooden ones.” Anastasia suggested, “As for the bayonets, they might not actually go around to using them as long as they believe that their pistols will do the job, so we need not worry about those.”

“We have the entire day to prepare for the sabotage,” Anastasia announced, “Gleb, we’re sending you out to get those wooden bullets, Alexander, you’re in charge of switching the bullets and Ivan, I know that you raided the house of a factory owner with your comrades once – we expect you to take care of defending us physically in case Yurovsky and his men put up a fight. Understood?”

“Yes comrade.” The men in the kitchen said in unison.

“Also, please don’t call me comrade,” Anastasia mentioned, “I may be not a royal anymore, but I have not switched over to the Bolshevik side.”

“If it helps, can we get Yurovsky and his cohorts drunk prior to the execution?” Alexander Ukrainstev asked.

“Well, just be careful.” Anastasia told the other Alexander in the room, “We wouldn’t this plan of ours to get foiled.”

To be honest, Anastasia wasn’t quite receptive to the idea of Alexander Ukrainstev getting Yurovsky and his men drunk in order to make their sabotage work, but Alexander Ukrainstev and his fellow guards knew Yurovsky and his cohorts’ weaknesses better than she does – which is why she gave them the space to decide how to carry out the sabotage alongside with her.

* * *

_July 17, 1918_

When Evgeni Botkin started waking everyone up because they were apparently going to be evacuated from the Ipatiev House, most of the Romanovs and their entourage acted as if an actual evacuation were to happen. Anastasia on the other hand, knew what was about to happen, and she knew that this wasn’t going to be a long night without a dawn.

The Romanovs and their entourage were then taken to the cellar of the Ipatiev House, on the pretense that they are to wait there until it is safe for them to leave the house. Some moments later, Alexandra and Alexei were given chairs to sit on, in order to make their supposed wait more comfortable.

And then came the part that changed it all.

“Nikolai Alexandrovich, in view of the fact that your relatives are continuing their attack on Soviet Russia, the Ural Executive Committee has decided to execute you.” Yakov Yurovsky said as he read a piece of paper, while the rest of the execution squad stood alongside with him.

If only Anastasia could smirk, she surely would. She knows very well that Yakov and his fellow executioners will fail to carry out the execution. How could she not know? She is among the brains responsible for it.

 _Watch out Yakov Mikhailovich, your career is going to be the one that gets executed in this cellar!_ , Anastasia thought to herself as her father shouted “What?” towards Yakov out of confusion of what he just said.

Then Yakov and his men pulled their triggers, signaling what was supposedly the end of the Romanovs when...

“ _Blyat_! These are wooden bullets!” Yakov shouted as he realized that his and his fellow executioners pistols have shot wooden bullets, rather than the genuine stuff. He had picked up one of the bullets from the ground and although the bullets looked like they were the real deal, they were in fact, made of wood.

It was all thanks to Gleb choosing to purchase wooden bullets that looked like the real deal, and Alexander Ukrainstev faking a wedding engagement to a cousin of Alexander Beloborodov’s (who gamely joined his scheme, as she wasn’t in agreement with her cousin’s politics anyway) so that everyone in the House of Special Purpose, Yurovsky and his cohorts included, would start having drinks to celebrate his success.

Back in the cellar, Anna Demidova, the maid of the Romanovs, tried her best to hold her laughter. It appears that not only are Yurovsky and his cohorts drunk, but that they are also ill-equipped to stage an execution.

“Well, I guess that leaves us to use our bayonets now.” Peter Ermakov announced.

“How about not!” Rudolf Lacher said, standing in front of Peter in order to stop him from what he is about to do.

“Or what?” Peter asked, “You’ll report me to Moscow?”

“Looks like we should shoot you too, huh?” Yakov told Rudolf, “You know, I could just replace you with another household staff. One who is more loyal, one who doesn’t question my authority.”

Rudolf made a run for it and lifted Anna Demidova off the ground, carrying her bridal style. Anna had a shocked look on her face with what Rudolf did, but all he said was, “make a fuss.”

And Anna made a fuss, kicking her feet while screaming as if to tell Rudolf to put her down. Rudolf carried Anna in such a way that her feet would hit whoever was on their way. This caused commotion in the cellar, distracting the execution squad from what they were supposed to do.

“Alright, we’ll have to leave this cellar now.” Anastasia told her family, as well as Ivan Kharitonov and Alexei Trupp, “It would be best for us to split into smaller groups. That way, Yurovsky’s men will lose focus.”

“I’m going with you, Nastya.” Maria told her younger sister.

“I’m going with your mama.” Nicholas told his fourth daughter.

“Olga, Evgeni Sergeyevich, Ivan Mikhailovich, Alexei Yegorovich and I will join Baby.” Tatiana told her youngest sister, referring to her brother as Baby to distinguish him from Alexei Trupp.

“Very well then,” Anastasia said, “Let’s go.”

Nicholas made his way out first, bridal carrying Alexandra in his arms. He did exactly what Rudolf did with Anna – with Alexandra kicking everyone out of her way as her husband carried him. Then, Anastasia and Maria made their way out, with Maria punching anyone who dares to get in their way. At last, Maria’s seemingly superhuman strength which she inherited from her grandfather has become useful at this point. As for Anastasia, she decided on tripping anyone who comes in her way – besides Yurovsky and his men were drunk enough to not notice that someone wants to trip them with her feet.

While that was all happening, Olga and Tatiana carried Alexei while Trupp, Kharitonov and Dr. Botkin took care of guarding them from anyone who would try to break up their group. In a matter of moments, the Romanovs, their retainers, and Rudolf were now out of the cellar. Quickly, Ivan Kleschev ran to check on them. He had been standing by the stairwell near the cellar as Yurovsky asked him to serve as a lookout (him not knowing that the man he picked as a lookout is also complicit in making the execution fail).

“Is everyone alright?” Ivan Nikolaevich asked.

“We’re fine.” Alexandra answered.

“Alright, barricade the cellar doors!” Ivan Nikolaevich ordered. In an instant, the Ipatiev House guards rushed to the cellar with an assortment of items for barricading the door. The items included a couch, some of the suitcases from the Romanovs that were kept in a storage room in the house and an unused table.

“Y-You switched sides.” Anna told Rudolf as she finally made sense of what just happened, “But why?”

“I’m tired of being treated like a lesser being.” Rudolf went on to say, “You really think those Bolsheviks treat their subordinates equally? They don’t. In fact, Yurovsky hasn’t paid me for my services as one of his housekeepers for weeks – yet he demands me to do so much work, even when I am already worn out.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Anna told Rudolf as she held his hand.

“You’ve done all the bulk of household work since arriving in this house, I assume. That makes the two of us who are overworked in this house.” Rudolf told Anna, “But unlike myself, you’re fortunate enough to work for people who try their best to see you as their equal.”

“So what are you thinking of doing now that you’ve deserted the ones you call your comrades?” Anna asked Rudolf.

“Maybe I’d become one of Nicholas Alexandrovich’s housekeepers,” Rudolf said, “That is, if he still needs more retainers.”

As Anna and Rudolf talked, Alexei started crying and screaming in pain. Apparently, he has gotten another hemophilia attack.

“Sorry to interrupt your conversation you two,” Anastasia said as she walked towards Anna and Rudolf, “But our dear Alexei appears to have a hemophilia attack after getting hit by a wooden bullet.”

Anna hurriedly ran towards Alexei’s side to assist him, while Rudolf followed. Anastasia also followed them behind. When they got to where Alexei was situated, Dr. Botkin was already in the process of applying some first aid on Alexei’s arm, where the wooden bullet hit him.

“Right, Alexei must be carried back to his room.” Dr. Botkin ordered.

“Rudolf, seeing that you’re the most robust man in this room,” Nicholas went on to say, “Will you please carry my son to our room upstairs. Anna will show you the way.”

Rudolf simply nodded in agreement and took Alexei in his arms. Then, he followed Anna’s lead, while Nicholas, Alexandra, Olga, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, Trupp, Kharitonov and Dr. Botkin followed behind.

The Romanovs and their retainers did not only get a new lease in life, but they also gained one more ally. Those facts alone have given them some sense of peace in the midst of Alexei’s hemophilia attack.

“We’ll get through this.” Alexandra told her husband that dawn.

“We surely will.” Nicholas told his wife in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tell Alexei Nikolaevich apart from Alexei Trupp, the former will usually be referred to in this fic by his first name while the latter will usually be referred to by his last name. Also, Ivan Kleschev will usually be referred to as Ivan Nikolaevich (to distinguish him from Ivan Skorokhodov, who will make an appearance in one of the future chapters of this fic).  
> Alexander Ukrainstev is the cousin of Konstantin Ukrainstev, the first deputy commandant of the Ipatiev House who was once close to the Romanovs (this is according to the book "The Fate of the Romanovs").  
> The word "blyat" is a swear word in Russian (the meaning of the word is over [here](https://theculturetrip.com/europe/russia/articles/12-russian-swear-words-you-need-to-know/); reader discretion is advised). I guess most people know about this word from watching Life of Boris or from those CS:GO memes.  
> The bit about Ivan Klsechev raiding a factory owner's house is also true, this was also documented by a source cited in "The Fate of the Romanovs"  
> The decision to execute the Romanovs was made on June 29, 1918 by the Ural Regional Soviet, hence the reason why Ivan Kleschev references to the date when he is asked on how Gleb found out about the execution plans.  
> Of course, there's also the well known fact that Anastasia is the prankster of her family, which is also referenced to by Ivan Kleschev when he convinces Anastasia to help him come up with a plan to foil the execution.


	3. Let Our Love Shine A Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after Anastasia successfully sabotages the execution of her family with the help of some sympathetic guards in the Ipatiev House, she and her sisters head out of the house for the first time. Later on, Anastasia and Gleb chance upon Alexei's conversation Anna Demidova and Rudolf Lacher, which leave an impact to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter of this fanfiction for Valentine's Day. Happy Valentine's Day to all the readers of this fanfic, I hope you'll all enjoy this!

_And we're all gonna shine a light together  
All shine a light to light the way  
Brothers and sisters in every little part  
Let our love shine a light in every corner of our hearts_

_-[Love Shine A Light](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ctfnOMYTW1A) _by Katrina & The Waves

_July 17, 1918 – Yekaterinburg, Russia_

Anastasia rose out of her slumber to find that the morning light has entered hers and her sisters’ room. It was a very much welcomed change from months of having to wake up to a darkened house every morning.

“In case you were wondering, Rudolf and I had been scraping the paint off the windows since earlier this morning.” Anna Demidova, who also went as Nyuta, said as she noticed that Anastasia had just woken up.

“Well, thank you Nyuta.” Anastasia answered, “That’s very much appreciated.”

“Also, your brother seems to be feeling much better now.” Nyuta continued, “He’s just had his breakfast. Which reminds me-“

But before Nyuta could continue, Anastasia spoke up, “Yes, I should really be having my breakfast right now.”

“Well you should, before Ivan Nikolayevich decides to eat up your share too.” Nyuta replied, “That lad eats as if he’s been starved for years.”

“And yet he looks like he’s had the diet of a noble.” Anastasia said, giggling afterwards.

“Hey, stop making fun of Ivan Nikolayevich like that!” Tatiana told both Anastasia and Nyuta with a pout.

“Your sister’s right,” Ivan Nikolayevich said as he passed by the girls’ room, “Yes, I’m stout but I wouldn’t consume this house’s entire food supply. It’s probably Petrushka who would be doing that – not because he’s hungry, but because he’d do it out of spite.”

“Petrushka?” Tatiana asked Ivan Nikolayevich. She had no idea who this Petrushka person is.

“It’s what we call Comrade Ermakov behind his back.” Ivan Nikolayevich explained with a mischevious smirk.

“Ah yes, speaking of which,” Tatiana continued, “Are they still inside the cellar?”

“Yes, they are.” Ivan Nikolayevich answered, “I’ve made sure that they wouldn’t get out of there until we’re very sure that they wouldn’t attack us.”

“If the three of you will excuse me, I’m off to have some breakfast.” Anastasia said as she rose from her bed and made her way towards the dining room.

* * *

When Anastasia arrived at the kitchen, she was met with the sight of her older sister, Maria, in a lively conversation with the house guards who joined her for breakfast. There was also Leonka who managed to get back from the Popov House, which was just across the street. Then, right at the other end of the table, she spotted Gleb – just the person she was looking for!

“Gleb Sergeyevich!” Anastasia called out.

“Anastasia Nikolayevna!” Gleb said in response, “Glad to see that you’re finally awake.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to miss having breakfast with you.” Anastasia said with a smile.

“All we’re having now is porridge,” Gleb continued, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Anastasia said as she made her way towards the kitchen to get herself a serving of the porridge that everyone has been eating.

“In case you’re wondering why we’ve gone from having a few variety of food to just having porridge,” Gleb went on to say, “Well, we just found out that Petrushka has been stealing food from this house.”

“I’m going to guess that he took our food supply when he and Yakov Mikhailovich finalized that botched execution?” Anastasia asked Gleb.

“It’s much worse.” Gleb went on to say, “He’s also stolen our food too!” he added, referring to the food supply that was allotted for the guards and employees of the Ipatiev House.

“And now you’ve all decided to starve him and his comrades down there?” Anastasia asked Gleb. Then she realized that Gleb’s father is also down there and added, “Gleb Sergeyevich, your father is down there too!”

“Look, we’re trying to find a way to extract him from that cellar without accidentally letting the others out.” Gleb explained to Anastasia as the latter ate her porridge, “Of course I don’t want my father to be locked up there with those vile men. It’s just that we can’t just take him out and not risk Comrades Ermakov and Yurovsky sowing chaos.”

“So, what plans do you have so far?” Anastasia asked.

“When the Whites get here, we’re turning them all over to them.” Gleb said, “I’m sure they’ll not arrest papa. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Everyone, looks like we’ve run out of food!” Ivan Kharitonov announced from the kitchen.

“Blame it on Petrushka!” Alexander Sadurov shouted from the dining table as he smashed his fist on it at the same time.

“Sorry, but who is Petrushka?” Ivan Kharitonov asked Alexander Sadurov.

“Ermakov!” Everyone shouted from the dining room.

“Oh, right.” Ivan Kharitonov said, “I’m not surprised at all.” He added, rolling his eyes afterwards as he returned to whatever he was doing in the kitchen earlier.

“Well, how are we supposed to replenish our food supply?” Anastasia asked.

“Who wants to go on an excursion with me to the market?” Alexander Ukrainstev asked, “We can bring Ivan Nikolayevich and Gleb Sergeyevich along. They know where to get the best produce.”

“Gleb and I would like to come, Commandant Ukrainstev.” Anastasia told Alexander Ukrainstev with a smile.

Immediately after the execution was botched, everyone in the house – the Romanovs included, voted Alexander Ukrainstev in as the new Commandant. This was done to ensure that the Ural Soviet would not notice anything suspicious in the event that they would visit the house later that day. Although the fact that Yurovsky and Ermakov are locked up in the cellar seemed suspicious, Ukrainstev could always chalk it up to the two refusing to follow orders from the Ural Soviet – and then he can use his status as Beloborodov’s future cousin-in-law to fend off any more suspicions.

“Please Anastasia Nikolayevna, you can call me Sasha.” Alexander Ukrainstev said.

“How about Alexander Petrovich?” Anastasia asked him, preferring to address him by his first name and patronym instead of his nickname.

“Well, that would be fine too.” Ukrainstev replied.

“Did someone say an excursion?” Tatiana asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Yes, we’re off to an excursion!” Maria told her older sister.

“Well, I always wanted to see more of Yekaterinburg,” Tatiana went on to say, “Is there any chance that I could join you all?”

“That wouldn’t be a problem.” Ukrainstev replied, then he continued, “Now, we’ve got the three Romanov sisters with us – each sister will have a guard assigned to her to give the people outside the illusion that we’re still guarding them.”

“Do we have a choice in this?” Tatiana asked.

“Absolutely, Tatiana Nikolayevna.” Was Ukrainstev’s answer.

“Right, I’m picking Ivan Nikolayevich.” Tatiana answered.

“How about you, Maria Nikolayevna?” Ukrainstev asked the second youngest Romanov sister.

“Well, there’s so many pleasant men here, but not as pleasant as my Ivan Alexandrovich,” Maria then went on to ask, “How about Anatoli Yakimovich?”

“And finally, how about you, Anastasia Nikolayevna?” Ukrainstev asked, turning towards the youngest Romanov sister.

“Is Gleb Sergeyevich an option?” Anastasia asked. She knows that Gleb isn’t a guard in the house, but rather, a messenger for the Commandant. Still, she took the risk of asking if she could get paired up with Gleb.

“Well Anastasia Nikolayevna…” Ukrainstev went on to say, “Gleb _is_ in fact coming with us, but you’ve got to pick someone with the position of a house guard. Gleb isn’t one.”

“Well, in that case, I’d like to pick Alexander Feodorovich.” Anastasia said, referring to Alexander Sadurov by his first name and patronymic.

* * *

Tatiana, Maria and Anastasia got their first taste of the outside world since the house arrest. At this point, Ivan Nikolayevich and Gleb were playing as their tour guides. Of all the men accompanying them, it was the two who knew Yekaterinburg the most. Ivan grew up in a village just outside the city while Gleb grew up in the city.

“That textile shop gets their stocks from the factory I used to work for,” Ivan Nikolayevich said as he pointed out a shop front to Tatiana, “But everything they sell is overpriced.”

“How do you know that?” Tatiana asked Ivan Nikolayevich in a low voice.

“Well, I tried buying some textiles there.” Ivan Nikolayevich said, “In my spare time before I worked for the Bolsheviks, I’d sew stuff – pillowcases and the like. Soon though, I’d like to make myself a suit.”

“Ah, a man who sews as a hobby,” Tatiana remarked, “Such a rarity!”

“And I take that you do sewing as a hobby, too?” Ivan Nikolayevich asked her, “Or at least that’s what I’ve been seeing when you’d join your mother in making some embroidery.”

“Of course.” Tatiana said, “You know, we should really work on a project one of these days. After all, we can’t stay idle.”

When the group made it to the market itself, they started looking for some produce as well as other ingredients that they could use for the food. Anastasia, Alexander Evgenyevich and Gleb in particular were pretty excited about it.

“Oh look, fresh strawberries!” Anastasia said as she pointed towards a stall that sold fruits.

“It’s been ages since I’ve had those!” Alexander Feorodorvich said as he saw the ripe strawberries before him.

“Can I help you with anything?” The shopkeeper asked.

“We’d like to take a box of those strawberries.” Gleb said in a confident tone.

The shopkeeper then gave Gleb the price for a box of the strawberries. Gleb, realizing that it was quite high, decided to start haggling, as Anastasia and Alexander Evgenyevich watched with delight.

“I never knew that Gleb Sergeyevich was skilled at haggling.” Anastasia told Alexander Feodorovich.

“Well, being the only child, he joins his mama whenever she goes out to the market.” Alexander Feodorovich explained, “It’s an advantage because when we need a lot of food for a low price, we’d send Gleb out with whoever house guard is assigned to procure some food.”

“You two, we’ve got the strawberries!” Gleb announced as he triumphantly carried a box of strawberries.

“Well there you are, you three!” Maria announced as Anatoli followed her, “We’ve got to head back to the house.”

“Right, let’s get going.” Anastasia said.

* * *

The group was now heading back home with all the food they managed to purchase from the market. All was fine until a man in ragged clothes decided to stop them.

“We really need to pass, Comrade.” Ukrainstev pleaded with the man in the ragged clothes.

“Don’t Comrade me.” The man said angrily, “The name’s Grigori Yefimevich Ras…”

“You can’t be alive!” Tatiana told the man out of shock as she pointed at him, “You’re supposed to be dead. My sisters and I were even at your funeral!”

“It’s really I, your Friend!” The man insisted, “I was never dead, but most importantly…”

“What is it?” Maria asked the man in an impatient tone.

“All of you are being followed by a bear.” The man said nonchalantly.

“That’s impossible!” Gleb told the man as he crossed his arms, “Yekaterinburg hasn’t had any episode of wild bears wandering into the city for decades.”

“Well now, it’s possible.” The man said, shrugging afterwards.

“You know, he’s right.” Alexander Feodorovich said as he leaned to his back.

The rest of the group followed Alexander Feodorovich's lead and leaned towards their back as well. They did in fact, see the creature that the man in the ragged clothes was talking about.

It didn’t help that Ivan Nikolayevich let out a loud scream when he came face to face with the bear.

“Ivashka, you’re not supposed to shout at the bear!” The man told Ivan Nikolayevich, “Unless you want it to maul all of you instead.”

“Well I’m sorry, Grishka!” Ivan Nikolayevich said in reply, “Can’t help it. That bear…That bear…”

“Run!” Rasputin ordered everyone.

* * *

“Ivan Nikolayevich, you’ve sprained your ankle.” Tatiana said as he checked on Ivan Nikolayevich’s ankle. Ivan Nikolayevich had tripped on a log that was left in the middle of the street while they were all running away from the bear.

“Well if that bear didn’t try to frighten us, my ankle wouldn’t be feeling so painful right now!” Ivan Nikolayevich said as he grunted out of pain.

“You’ll need to rest for now, Ivan Nikolayevich.” Tatiana told him, “I’ll have Gleb come up here in a while to give you a warm compress for your ankle.”

“Thanks Tatiana Nikolayevna.” Ivan Nikolayevich said with a smile.

“You’re welcome, Ivan Nikolayevich.” Tatiana told Ivan Nikolayevich, returning back the smile that he gave her as well.

Tatiana then went on to the ground floor of the house, where she managed to find Gleb. She then asked him to prepare a warm compress for Ivan Nikolayevich. Gleb then went upstairs to give Ivan Nikolayevich his warm compress. When he was done with that, he went on to join Anastasia who seemed to be listening in to a conversation in the bedroom where Alexei is staying.

“What’s going on?” Gleb asked Anastasia.

“Something interesting is happening between Baby, Nyuta and Rudolf.” Anastasia told Gleb, “You can listen if you want to.”

“Well, let me listen to what is going on.” Gleb said as he positioned himself next to Anastasia outside the said room.

Inside the room, Alexei was asking Rudolf a question – one that concerned about his sudden decision to turn against the execution squad and join forces with Nyuta to get her, the other retainers, and the Romanovs out of that cellar.

“What made you decide on saving us all?” Alexei asked Rudolf.

“Well, I was taken prisoner of war by the Bolsheviks. Then Yurovsky decided to hire me as one of his housekeepers. I tried to stay on his good side, because he promised me freedom. I stayed on even if it meant joining the execution squad…” Rudolf continued, “Then, when the execution was about to take place, I had a change of heart when I realized that I could never be one of Yurovsky’s boys…After all, he and Ermakov see me as someone who is not equal to them, even though they claim to believe that there shouldn’t be class inequality.”

“And why did you sweep Nyuta off her feet literally?” Alexei asked again.

“Because I’m in love with her.” Rudolf finally admitted, “You see, despite the fact that all we’ve ever done until today was exchange glances with each other whenever we happen to be heading towards the samovar in the kitchen at the same time – there’s this spark. A young lad like you doesn’t know much about that yet, but when you’re in love, even the mere exchange of glances would mean something special, if it’s the one you love that you exchange glances with.”

“That’s…profound…” was all Alexei could say after Rudolf finished admitting his love for Nyuta.

“Well, all I see is a man who wants to get to the samovar before I could,” Nyuta told Rudolf in a sarcastic tone, “But really, he’s right Alexei Nikolayevich, there is a spark. That’s what I felt when my eyes met his too. Of course, back then, Rudolf and I couldn’t just drop everything and run away. Especially with men like Yurovsky and Ermakov keeping a close eye at all of us.”

“So the both of you are in fact, in love with each other?” Alexei asked Rudolf and Nyuta.

The two then nodded in the affirmative to his question.

“Alexei Nikolayevich, would it be alright for you if I married your mama’s parlormaid someday?” Rudolf asked Alexei, who at this point, was already his ward.

“If Nyuta is alright with it, then I can’t see why it isn’t alright for me too.” Alexei told Rudolf, “Though that means your attention is going to be divided between myself and Nyuta, unless a way is found to control my hemophilia better.”

“Alexei Nikolayevich,” Rudolf went on to say as he gently held the young boy’s hand, “My eventual marriage to Nyuta isn’t going to get in the way of my duties as your _dyadka_ for as long as my services to you are still needed. I promise that.”

“Well, you better.” Alexei told Rudolf.

Meanwhile, Anastasia and Gleb were still listening on to the conversation between Alexei, Rudolf and Nyuta. Gleb could not help but ponder on whether or not he should be admitting to Anastasia already that he is in love with her.

Yes, Gleb Sergeyevich Vaganov is in love with Anastasia Nikolayevna Romanov.

It’s the reason why he did not think twice before joining Ivan Kleschev in plotting the sabotage of the execution that was supposed to take place earlier that day.

It’s the reason why he was very happy to see her join him for breakfast earlier that day.

And the reason why he readily haggled with the shopkeeper at the market just to get that box of strawberries. He knew that it would mean a lot to Anastasia if he got those for her.

Ever since he signed up to be a messenger for the Ipatiev House, he has become fond of Anastasia.

Anastasia was fond of him as well. He was the only person she’d talk to every chance she gets when she and Maria were not busy trying to get to know the many house guards.

It was he whom she entrusted with the duties of procuring the wooden bullets the day before. More than his position as a messenger, it was because she knew that he would be the most capable to deliver the task.

And it was also why she seeked out for him at breakfast, and asked Ukrainstev if he is an option when the latter asked her and her sisters to pick a house guard to be paired up with them for the excursion at the market.

The mutual feeling is there, but the two are short of admitting their feelings to each other.

“I wish I was as brave as Rudolf.” Gleb remarked as he watched the lively conversation between Alexei, Rudolf and Nyuta.

“Well, I could really use Nyuta’s bravery right now.” Anastasia told Gleb as she looked at him.

At that point, the two were in agreement that they needed enough bravery to be able to develop a closer relationship. For now, they were still contented of being friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Nyuta is Anna Demidova's diminutive (also known as a nickname) in real life for those who are wondering.  
> 2\. Grishka was a diminutive given to Grigory Rasputin in real life.  
> 3\. Sasha is Alexander Ukrainstev's diminutive in this fic. In real life, his diminutive is not given.  
> 4\. As for Petrushka, the Ipatiev House guards call Peter Ermakov that in this fic out of contempt because in the Russian culture, when you call someone by their diminutive and you're not close to them, it's considered an insult. In real life of course, we don't know if there were actually guards in the Ipatiev House who disliked him (to the point of referring to him using a diminutive of his first name).  
> 5\. Gleb's status as an only child in this fic is based on fanon that he is the only child.  
> 6\. When Ivan Kleschev talks about working for a textile factory once, it's a reference to the fact that Ivan Kleschev worked in a textile factory in real life before his own mother signed him up to work at the Ipatiev House (this one is documented in Fate of the Romanovs).  
> 7\. Wild bears making their way to Yekaterinburg in this fic is based on the fact that Wild bears have [made their way into a town in Siberia in real life as recently as last year](https://www.telegraph.co.uk/news/2019/02/12/residents-russian-town-invaded-polar-bears-forced-patrol-streets/).  
> 8\. The term _dyadka_ is used to refer to the sailors who have been assigned to look after the Romanov children. Other sources refer to them as sailor nannies rather than _dyadka_.


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important visitor brings good news to the Romanovs, and it is a person that nobody has expected to turn up - especially in that time and age.

_July 18, 1918 – Yekaterinburg, Russia_

“Sergei, do you remember me?” Grigori Rasputin asked as he stood closely by the door of the cellar at the Ipatiev House.

“Grishka?” The voice on the other side of the door asked, “Grishka, is that you?”

“Of course it is me, you fool!” Grigori replied, knowing that his old friend (who was still trapped inside the cellar) is alive and well.

“Well then, get me out of this cellar before Yakov Mikhailovich snaps out of his hangover!” Sergei Vaganov demanded.

“Hold on, we’ll get you out of there.” Grigori told Sergei, in the same reassuring voice that he used whenever he healed Alexei from his hemophilia attacks.

Ivan Kleschev slowly opened the cellar’s door while Gleb Vaganov stood behind him, armed with a piece of wood in case either Yakov or Peter Ermakov got up and tried to attack them.

“Are you sure this piece of wood is enough to deter those men?” Gleb asked Ivan, referring to Yurovsky and Ermakov.

“Look, if they snapped out of their hangover right now,” Ivan Nikolayevich went on to say, “They still wouldn’t be strong enough to shoot straight so you have a very good chance of hitting them properly with that piece of wood that you’re holding.”

“Okay then…” Gleb said as he fixed his eyes to the ground.

“I’m going to pull you out of that room,” Grigori told Sergei, “So hold on tight to my hand.”

Sergei nodded as he took the Mystic Man’s hand and held it tight. Then, Grigori pulled Sergei out of the room with great force – so much that both of them stumbled right after Grigori succeeded in pulling the other man out.

“Are you alright, Sergei Valentinovich?” Ivan Nikolayevich asked.

“I’m alright, lad.” Sergei said in reply as he stood up from the ground, “Now shut that door!”

Ivan Nikolayevich did as he was told and shut the door of the cellar immediately. Then, he ordered Gleb to block the door with the couch (which they removed earlier to allow him to open the cellar’s door).

* * *

After breakfast, Sergei Vaganov found himself playing Bezique with the former Tsar of Russia and Grigori Rasputin. As for his son, he was outside the backyard with the Romanov girls and Alexei, who had just recovered from his last hemophilia attack.

“How do you know Grigori Yefimevich?” Nicholas asked Sergei.

“We were childhood friends.” Sergei explained, “That man and I grew up in the same neighborhood.”

“And that Yakov Mikhailovich used to torment us when we were children,” Grigori added, “Fortunately, I always fought him back even if it meant getting an earful from my parents for getting into a fight.”

“The nerve of him to try taking advantage of my diminutive size as a child.” Sergei said with pure contempt, referring to Yakov Yurovsky.

“And the nerve of him to take advantage of us both because we’re from the villages and he’s from the city,” Grigori added, “That boy only shows up to our village because he has to make a visit to his _babushka_. Most of the time, he’s probably just bumming around in Tomsk.”

“Was this the first time you both saw each other since then?” Nicholas asked, curious about this friendship that Sergei had with Grigori.

“No.” Sergei offered an answer, “When Gleb got the typhoid fever when he was four, way before Grishka moved to Petrograd, we brought him over to him, and I guess you already know what happened next.”

Nicholas nodded in acknowledgement. He knew what Sergei was talking about, that being the fact that Grigori Rasputin had the ability to heal sick people.

* * *

“Have you ever tried doing this?” Tatiana asked Ivan Nikolayevich as she continued embroidering a piece of cloth.

“Never in my lifetime.” Ivan Nikolayevich answered as he observed Tatiana’s needlework.

“Would you want to try it if someone gave you the chance to?” Tatiana asked.

“They say embroidery is for girls, and men who act like one,” Ivan Nikolayevich said, “But papa’s not here so I would like to try.”

“Here you go.” Tatiana said as she handed the cloth she was embroidering (along with the needle and thread) to Ivan Nikolayevich.

“Can you teach me how to do this?” Ivan Nikolayevich asked as he looked at the cloth and other embroidery tools cluelessly.

“Of course.” Tatiana said with a smile as she started teaching Ivan Nikolayevich the basics of embroidery.

Meanwhile, Alexei was seated on his wheelchair by the tree in the backyard while Gleb and Anastasia shared the swing. The three observed intently as Olga chatted up with one of the house guards – which was the first time that Olga ever did something other than getting cooped up inside the house.

“Is your oldest sister always so uptight?” Gleb asked Alexei.

“Well, she has always been,” Alexei explained, “But so is Tatya.”

“But Tatya seems to get along with people more easily,” Gleb stated, “I mean look, she’s made friends with that one guard in this house that wants to marry any of your sisters.”

“That’s because they share this interest for fashion,” Alexei told Gleb, “I bet once we’re all out here, those two will start an atelier in Petrograd, or even in Paris – whichever place we’ll be going to.”

“But going back to Olga Nikolayevna,” Gleb went on to say, “I think she’s just sassed off one of the guards.”

“For someone who calls himself a good Russian and a good Christian, you sure are a fraud.” Olga told Anatoli, one of the house guards who is also a seminary student, “You should really repent to God. Signing up to guard this house and do horrible things to my family while thinking that you’d make a good priest someday? Why don’t you forget about being a priest!”

Anatoli Yakimovich could not help but say nothing out of shame. Olga is right, he is being fraudulent. Olga is right, he should just quit studying at the seminary – after all, he hasn’t shown up to class in the final weeks of the semester. At this point, the seminary is already on its summer break.

“Shame on you!” Olga said, slapping Anatoli on the face afterwards, “You’re a fraud, _urod_.”

“I’m sorry.” Anatoli said as he tried to hold his tears back, while rubbing with his hand that part of his face that Olga just slapped.

“Everyone, there’s someone important who wants to speak to us.” Nicholas announced from the door.

“If it’s Alexander Grigoryevich,” Gleb said, in reference to Beloborodov, “I’m going to hit him with that piece of wood that Ivan Nikolayevich gave me.”

* * *

“First of all, Yekaterinburg is now under the control of the Whites.” Nicholas Alexandrovich the older announced. Nicholas Alexandrovich the older of course, was Alexander III’s older brother – the one that was supposed to be Tsar had he not died of a heart condition.

Except he didn’t stay dead for long.

By the time he was about to be embalmed, the embalmer noticed his hand twitching, prompting him to check his pulse. The embalmer felt a pulse, which only meant that he had revived. He had reported this matter to Alexander II, who told him to spirit Nixa away because he knew that he would probably fall into another near-death attack after this one (which would make him unsuitable to become Tsar).

Since then, Nixa spent the rest of his life in another country.

“-I have been sent here on the behest of the Provisional Government, who has just taken back control of Petrograd.” Nixa continued, “I negotiated your release with them, and they accepted the terms which I have presented. The terms being that you will be transported to the Crimea no later than the 20th of this month, and from there, you will be sent to the United Kingdom, joined with the rest of our family members who are still stranded there.”

“And how about you, Uncle Nixa?” Nicholas asked, “Would you not be joining us to the UK?”

“I would be joining the rest of your family,” Nixa explained, “I was sent here to Russia on the orders of the British Government. Since my supposed death, I was sent away to the United Kingdom and spent years working with the MI6. The MI6 sent me here to rescue you all.”

“So you’re a spy?” Sergei asked Nixa, wanting to know what the man who was supposed to be Tsar of Russia had been up to since being sent to the United Kingdom.

“In that sense, yes, I am a spy.” Nixa replied.

“I will be returning here by tomorrow,” Nixa went on to say, “And by then, I hope Nicholas Alexandrovich will be able to come up with a list of people who will be joining us at the Crimea.”

When Nixa finished speaking, Ivan Skorokhodov, who had been standing behind him this entire time, made his way to Maria.

“Mashka.” Ivan Alexandrovich called.

“Ivashka!” Maria Nikolayevna, the second youngest of the Romanov girls said, “You’re alive!”

“Of course I am!” Ivan Alexandrovich said, “All thanks to your Grand Uncle.”

“He took you under his wing, didn’t he?” Maria asked, curious about her Ivan working for her Grand Uncle.

“He broke me out of the City Prison a week after I ended up there.” Ivan Alexandrovich explained. He had been imprisoned in the Yekaterinburg City Prison after he was apprehended for giving Maria a cake on her birthday. Then he continued, “Then he took me in and treated me like his own son.”

“That’s really nice of him.” Maria said in response.

“And did you know that he was once engaged to a girl named Maria too!” Ivan Alexandrovich said in an excited tone, “I didn’t know we had that in common – being in love with a girl whose name is Maria!”

“That Maria is my grandmamma.” Maria explained, “Maria Feodorovna, the Dowager Empress.”

“Yes, of course. I know about that.” Ivan Alexandrovich went on to say, “Your Grand Uncle liked to tell me stories about their time together. In fact, he can’t wait to surprise her when they see each other again at the Crimea.”

“Would you be there too?” Maria asked.

“Of course.” Ivan Alexandrovich went on to say, “Both of my parents have passed away, all my older siblings are already married, my extended family doesn’t care where I go, or what I get myself into – so there’s definitely nobody stopping me from making the trip.”

“While we’re at it, would you like to join us in Britain too?” Maria asked, “We would love to have you with us.”

“Really?” Ivan Alexandrovich asked.

“Of course.” Maria said, “Perhaps you can work with Mr. Trupp. He’s not getting any younger, you know.”

“I’ll have to discuss that with your papa.” Ivan Alexandrovich said, “After all, it is he who will be deciding who would get to travel with your family to Crimea, and then to Britain.”

“When you lovebirds are done talking,” Anastasia said as she walked past Maria and her Ivan, “Will you both proceed to the kitchen? Ivan Mikhailovich needs extra sets of hands to help him.”

“Sure.” Maria and Ivan Alexandrovich said in unison.

Anastasia then made her way back to the kitchen, where she and Gleb were assisting the cook in preparing lunch for the people living in the house, as well as the guests who just paid a visit to them. Over lunch, they were expected to discuss the logistics and other matters relating to the trip to Crimea that is being scheduled to happen in two days’ time.

In two days time, the Romanovs will finally be out of that house – and they will finally be reunited with the rest of the family in Crimea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Nixa is the nickname of Nicholas Alexandrovich (as in Alexander II's son). Also, he was once engaged to Maria Feodorovna (who later married Alexander III, Nicholas II's father).  
> -The Romanov children address Maria Feodorovna as "grandmama".  
> -Grigori Rasputin and Yakov Yurovsky are known to live in Siberia (though from different parts of that area) in real life. Sergei Vaganov's (some historical accounts name him as Stepan) hometown is never mentioned, but in the Anastasia: The Musical fanon, he is also from Siberia. This explains why in this fic, Grigori and Sergei said that they came from the same village, and that Yakov has a grandmother who lives in the same village.  
> -Anatoli Yakimovich, one of the Ipatiev House guards, studied in a seminary while working in the said house according to historical accounts.
> 
> Translations:  
> -Babushka = grandmother  
> -urod = monster/ugly creature


	5. Farewell to Siberia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day that the Romanovs leave for Crimea, Tatiana meets Ivan Kleschev's family for the first time, while Anastasia receives a farewell gift from Gleb.

_July 20, 1918 – Yekaterinburg, Russia_

The Romanovs were now ready to leave for Crimea after the necessary preparations were made. For the first time, they are going on a trip that did not involve them being sent to another place to be imprisoned in.

“Greetings, Your Majesty.” The White Army general who was dispatched to oversee the Romanovs’ trip to Crimea told Nicholas, “I am Andrei Konstantinovich Chetzemov, the General of the White Army in Crimea. I have been sent here to personally oversee your journey to Crimea.”

“Pleased to meet you, Andrei Konstantinovich.” Nicholas told Andrei as he shook his hand, “And please, call me Nicholas Alexandrovich.”

“Very well then, Nicholas Alexandrovich,” Andrei went on to say, “The trip to Crimea will last for a week, but you don’t have to worry because we have stocked up on provisions to make this trip as comfortable as possible.”

“As you are the general of the White Army in Crimea,” Nicholas went on to say, “Would you have any idea on how my mother and my sister are doing?”

“They are doing well, Nicholas Alexandrovich.” Andrei replied, “My men have ensured that they, and the people of Crimea, will be safe from any threats.”

“Would you happen to know what happens after we get there to Crimea?” Nicholas asked again.

“As decided by Prime Minister Kerensky, your entire family is to be evacuated to the United Kingdom in a few months.” Andrei continued, “If you think about it, it’s a fairer deal than what the Bolsheviks want. Of course, you and your family will still be welcomed to visit Russia any time in the future after the war ends.”

“That is all I need to know, Andrei Konstantinovich.” Nicholas told Andrei.

While the belongings of the Romanovs were being loaded into one of the vehicles that formed part of the convoy that would take them to the train station, Ivan Kleschev arrived with company. He then walked towards Tatiana who was supervising those who were carrying her family’s belongings into the vehicles.

“Tatiana Nikolaevna!” Ivan Nikolaevich called out.

“Ivan Nikolaevich!” Tatiana called him back.

“It’s today, isn’t it?” Ivan asked, “The day that we’re going to Crimea!”

“Of course!” Tatiana answered, “And I see that you really meant to bring your entire family along.”

“So that’s Tatiana Nikolaevna.” Tatiana Klescheva, Ivan Nikolaevich’s mother said.

“You must be Ivan’s mother.” Tatiana told Ivan Nikolaevich’s mother, “I am Tatiana Nikolaevna and it’s an honor to finally meet you.” She added as she reached out a hand to the older Tatiana.

“It’s an honor to meet you too, Tatiana Nikolaevna. I am Tatiana Vasilyevna Klescheva, Ivan’s mother.” Tatiana Klescheva said, “Although I might not agree with your father’s rule.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Tatiana told her with a smile, “I take that you’re joining your son along with your entire family.”

“Of course.” Tatiana Vasilyevna said, she then went on to point to the respective person as she continued speaking, “This is my husband, Nikolai Ivanovich, my eldest daughter, Nina Nikolaevna, my second son, Sergei Nikolaevich, my third son, Alexander Nikolaevich and finally, my youngest daughter, Faina Nikolaevna.”

“You’ve got a wonderful family, Tatiana Vasilyevna.” Tatiana told Ivan’s mother, “I’m glad that you could all join us on our trip.”

“Well, if it weren’t for our son convincing all of us to join this trip, we wouldn’t be here.” Nikolai Ivanovich said, “Besides, I think we’ll have a better life elsewhere, than here in Yekaterinburg.”

As Tatiana was exchanging pleasantries with Ivan Kleschev’s parents, Anastasia was saying her last goodbyes to Gleb, whose family decided to stay behind in Yekaterinburg despite being offered the chance to join the trip.

“Anastasia, I want you to have something before you leave for Crimea.” Gleb told Anastasia. Then, he produced something out of a drawstring pouch that he had been carrying.

“That’s my music box…the one my grandmamma gave me.” Anastasia said, upon recognizing the object that Gleb is to give her, “How did you get that?”

“I…” Gleb said, but before he could continue, Anastasia cut him off.

“You…stole that from the storage room outside the Ipatiev House…” Anastasia said with a steely glare, “Didn’t you?”

“I did not…” Gleb said out of defense.

“Oh yes you did…” Anastasia said, snatching the music box from Gleb’s hand afterwards, “How dare you…” she added, before pulling his hair.

“Oh gosh…” Tatiana said upon noticing the fight that was about to break.

“This isn’t good…” Ivan Nikolaevich said with a knowing glare.

“Ivan Nikolaevich…” Tatiana said, “Is there something you haven’t told me?”

“Besides the fact that I took some of your family’s trinkets to my home?” Ivan Nikolaevich asked.

“Magpie, you have got some explaining to make.” Tatiana told Ivan Nikolaevich, suspecting that he might have something to do with the fight between Anastasia and Gleb.

“Look, I gave the music box to Gleb and told him to keep it, and then give it back to Anastasia in the pretense of a farewell gift as a prank.” Ivan Nikolaevich went on to explain.

“Well then, what are you still doing there?” Tatiana asked him, “Break up that fight, will you!”

Ivan Nikolaevich then rushed towards Anastasia and Gleb who are now fighting over the music box. His parents could not help but look at him in disappointment, knowing how much of a troublemaker he is.

“Gleb did nothing wrong!” Ivan Nikolaevich told Anastasia.

“Who asked for your opinion, Ivan Nikolaevich?” Anastasia shot at him back.

“I was the one who took the music box,” Ivan Nikolaevich explained, “Then I gave it to Gleb and told him to pull a prank on you where he’ll make you think that he bought you a farewell present. I am very sorry about that. I should have just given you back the music box.”

“Well damn right you should have!” Anastasia said as she unhanded Gleb’s hair.

“Ivan Nikolaevich, do you really think this was worth it?” Gleb said as he rubbed on his head.

“It isn’t. I’m sorry.” Ivan Nikolaevich told both Gleb and Anastasia.

“Are you alright, Gleb?” Anastasia asked Gleb as she checked on his head.

“I’m fine…” Gleb told Anastasia, “I really shouldn’t have agreed to that prank. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Anastasia told him, “I didn’t know you Bolsheviks had your own Imp.”

“You’re still the far more superior Imp in all of Russia.” Gleb told Anastasia, who giggled at him.

“Now you’re just flattering me!” Anastasia said, “I’m going to miss that flattering of yours.”

“And I’m going to miss your cheerful antics.” Gleb told Anastasia in response.

“I hope to see you again someday, Gleb.” Anastasia told him, hugging him afterwards.

“I’ll see you again soon, _krasivaya moya_.” Gleb told Anastasia in a soft voice.

“Did you just call me _krasivaya moya_?” Anastasia asked.

“I meant to say, I’ll see you again soon _moy dorogoy drug_.” Gleb told Anastasia, trying to conceal the fact that he had called her “my beauty”.

Anastasia could not help but giggle at Gleb, knowing well that he might like her in a way that is more than platonic.

“Anastasia Nikolaevna, we’re about to leave now.” Andrei Chetzemov told Anastasia.

“Alright Andrei Konstantinovich, I’ll be there!” Anastasia replied back, then to Gleb, she said, “I’ve got to leave now.”

“Goodbye Anastasia!” Gleb said as he waved Anastasia goodbye.

“Goodbye Gleb!” Anastasia said in response as she waved him back goodbye.

Anastasia then went on to join her family in one of the cars of the convoy and as the car drove off, she took one last glance at Gleb. Her dear friend stood outside the house that she and her family had spent time in for the past three months. Beside him was his father, his comrades, and some White Army officers stationed in Yekaterinburg, who were also waving them goodbye.

Now, all that Anastasia could ever think of, besides the trip to Crimea, is when she’ll ever get to see Gleb again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Krasivaya moya = My beauty  
> Moy dorogoy drug = My dear friend
> 
> Notes:  
> -According to a historical document, Ivan Kleschev's parents are named Nikolai Ivanovich and Tatiana Vasilyevna (though this document rendered their first name and patronymic as "Nikolai Ivanov" and "Tatiana Vasilyeva"). Additionally, he has four younger siblings - Nina, Sergei, Alexander and Faina.  
> -Andrei Konstantinovich Chetzemov's surname is a reference to Sarah Chrisman's book series "The Tales of Chetzemoka" - mainly because Chetzemoka, which is the setting of the series, sounded like the name of a place in Russia. When I did some research to find out how that fictional place got it's name, I found out that it was actually named after a Native American child who lived in the 1800s. Chetzemov, as far as I know, isn't even an actual Russian surname. I will explain in the later chapters how Andrei ended up having that as his surname.  
> -Tatiana nicknaming Ivan Kleschev as "magpie" here is a reference to the fact that he was among the Ipatiev House guards who looted the belongings of the Romanovs that were taken away for storage after they arrived at that house.


	6. Home, Love and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Romanovs finally arrive at Yalta to be reunited with the rest of their family, Maria Feodorovna receives an unlikely surprise from one of her granddaughters.

_Heart, don't fail me now!  
Courage, don't desert me!  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say  
Life is full of choices.  
_

-[Journey to the Past](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Cd7s2ujr3c), Anastasia: The Musical

_July 27, 1918 – Yalta, Crimea_

After spending an entire week inside a train, the Romanovs, their retainers and some friends who joined the trip had arrived at their destination – Yalta, Crimea. It was a fine summer evening when they finally arrived at Yalta, where Livadia is located.

It is at Livadia where other members of the Romanov family, as well as their retainers and friends, have been staying since the revolution broke out. Maria Feodorovna, the Dowager Empress of Russia, was among those who were staying there.

And Maria Feodorovna had been looking forward to this day.

Ever since General Chetzemov had personally informed her that his son and her grandchildren are already in safe hands after that failed execution the week before, and that they are to be reunited with her – she had been ecstatic about their arrival.

She missed all of them.

Even her daughter in law, whom she did not have a good relationship with.

Maria Feodorovna was at the front steps of Livadia when the convoy that carried the evacuees from Yekaterinburg arrived. About ten motorcars made their way towards Livadia – and one of those ten motorcars had her relatives in it.

When the motorcars were put to a halt, the passengers started coming out of them simultaneously.

As soon as he could leave the motorcar that he was in, Nicholas rushed towards his mother – who had awaited his arrival for so long.

“Nicky!” Maria Feodorovna called out.

“Mama!” He called out back as he ran towards his mother, the same way that he always ran towards her as a child.

“ _Slava bogu_!” Maria Feodorovna exclaimed, “You’re all right!”

“I’m glad that you’re alright too, mama.” Nicholas said in response, then he asked, “Where’s Olga Alexandrovna?”

“Your sister is inside,” Maria Feodorovna answered, “He is just putting Tikhon to sleep. We’ve just finished dinner.”

“We shall make our way inside, then.” Nicholas told his mother.

“Have you all had dinner already?” His mother asked.

“We had dinner before the train arrived here at Yalta,” Nicholas went on to say.

“That’s good to hear.” His mother told him, “I’m going to need to speak to all of you at the drawing room after you’re all settled down. Is that alright?”

“That would be alright, mama.” Nicholas replied. After which, he started directing everyone who had just arrived into the palace. They had to put away a lot of their things before the meeting that Maria Feodorovna had called for.

* * *

“My sister, Queen Alexandra of the United Kingdom had been constantly asking me if we wanted to be evacuated to her country.” Maria Feodorovna started, “To her most recent inquiry, I replied that we won’t be needing an evacuation yet. That would seem unlikely given that Kerensky has taken back control of Petrograd.”

“Ma’am, I suggest that we go ahead with the evacuation.” A man in the drawing room suggested, “Stalin and Lenin are still at large. Our war with Germany is still ongoing. We are better off in Britain especially as Prime Minister Kerensky himself has negotiated a deal with the British Government for all of us to be allowed to transfer to Britain.”

“May I know your name, young man?” Maria Feodorovna said as she acknowledged the man who suggested that they go ahead with the evacuation to the United Kingdom.

“Grigori Petrovich Nikulin, ma’am.” The man answered with some hesitation.

“What is your business being here, Grigori Petrovich?” Maria Feodorovna asked, having no idea who he is and why he ended up in Yalta. Was he perhaps, a new retainer of Nicholas and Alexandra?

“Grandmama,” Olga told Maria Feodorovna, “Grigori Petrovich is my fiancé.” She added as she held the hand of the man beside her – the same man who had posed a suggestion to the Dowager Empress.

“Nicky, can you explain what is going on?” Maria Feodorovna asked, turning to her son.

“He had asked me for my daughter’s hand in marriage.” Nicholas went on to say, “And I told him that he has my permission, as it will be up to my daughter to decide.”

“And I take that Olga accepted his marriage proposal?” Maria Feodorovna asked.

“Exactly.” Nicholas answered.

* * *

_July 18, 1918 - Yekaterinburg_

_“Yakov Mikhailovich.” Grigori Nikulin called out after waking up to a hangover from the night before, “There is something I must tell you.”_

_“What is it, son?” Yakov asked him. He had considered Grigori as his own son ever since the revolution began. This is why he picked him to be his assistant at the Ipatiev House._

_“This might sound ridiculous as it is but please hear me out.” Grigori went on to say._

_“Go on son, tell me.” Yakov replied, “I’ve always told you that if you need to confide anything to me – as in anything at all – I will listen to you.”_

_“Yakov Mikhailovich, I’m in love with Olga Nikolaevna.” Grigori finally said in a soft voice, as to prevent his other comrades (who might wake up anytime soon) from finding out._

_“Well, there’s so many Olga Nikolaevnas out there.” Yakov spoke, “Would it be too much if I asked you which particular Olga Nikolaevna this is?”_

_“Romanova.” Grigori replied, “The eldest Grand Duchess.”_

_Yakov fell silent for a while. He could not believe his own ears. His right hand man whom he considers to be his own son is in love with a Grand Duchess. Not just any Grand Duchess, but the daughter of the deposed Tsar._

_Then Yakov said, “Listen lad. Seeing you heartbroken will break my heart too so if we get arrested, I’m going to tell the interrogators that I only forced you to work for me so that you could go out free.”_

_“That’s ridiculous!” Grigori said in response._

_“Listen. If you end up in prison, it will be years before you will be released. Or worse, you’d stay there for life. What’s even worse than that is that we could get sentenced to death. In any of those instances, you will never get to see Olga Nikolaevna again. If you do get imprisonment rather than death, she will be married to somebody else by the time you will be released.” Yakov explained, “You are still young and there’s so much ahead for you. Accept my offer.”_

_Grigori started thinking for a while. He did not want to see his boss and confidante get punished severely over a false testimony – but he also did not want to be sentenced to never seeing Olga Nikolaevna again._

_But Yakov is right, he is still young and he still has a lot ahead for him. Prison is no place for him to spend the rest of his life. Death is not an option for him – and it is not an option he’s willing to take._

_“Yakov Mikhailovich, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Grigori finally said._

* * *

_Later that evening…_

_“Alright, we will start interrogating these Bolsheviks throughout the night.” Nikolai Sokolov announced as Yakov Yurovsky and his execution squad were lined up beside him, “By tomorrow morning, we should be able to formalize the arrests.”_

_As Nikolai Sokolov kept talking, Grigori Nikulin’s eyes were on Olga. He looked at her as if to tell her that he had something important to convey to her. Olga’s eyes met his, but after that, she simply rolled her eyes. She has no time for any of the Bolsheviks that stood before her._

_“…that being said, I will be interrogating Yakov Mikhailovich Yurovsky first.” Nikolai Sokolov announced, “The rest of you Bolshies will have to wait in that room.” He added, pointing to the room formerly occupied by Nicholas, Alexandra and Alexei._

_As the other executioners were escorted into the holding room, Grigori suddenly dropped to his knees once he was in front of Olga._

_“What do you want, mister ex-Assistant to the ex-Commandant?” Olga asked Grigori, putting on a mocking tone at “mister ex-Assistant to the ex-Commandant”._

_“Comrade, you have to convince the Whites that I fully regret my actions and I should be freed.” Grigori begged, “I’m too young to wind up in prison, or even die. I’m so sorry for trying to execute you and your family.”_

_“I’ll see what I can do.” Olga told Grigori, “And don’t call me Comrade. I am not one of yours!” she added, walking away from him as he was being dragged into the holding room._

_Olga was very confident that Grigori would be arrested anyway – so she settled on giving him some false hope that she was going to help him get off the hook._

* * *

_July 19, 1918_

_Grigori Nikulin had been declared innocent by the White Army after the interrogations. It turned out from their interrogations that Yurovsky had admitted that he only forced his right hand man to work for him._

_Of course, that was a false testimony from Yurovsky – but Nikolai Sokolov did not know that. The answer was simple, Grigori held up his part of the deal. By the time Sokolov got around to interrogating him, he backed Yurovsky’s false testimony by saying that he was, in fact, forced to work for him._

_Given the facts that Sokolov had received on that matter, it all came down to one thing – there was vitiated consent on Grigori’s part, which meant that he is now off the hook._

_Much to the disappointment of Olga, who was excited to see him get arrested._

_Maria and Anastasia were now by the outpost in the house that had been used by the machine gunners. They were holding an interrogation of their own – on Ivan Kleschev who admitted to wanting to marry “one of the Grand Duchesses”._

_“Alright Ivan Nikolaevich, which among us is it?” Maria asked him._

_“I can’t tell you.” Ivan Nikolaevich protested._

_“Don’t make me call up Ivan Alexandrovich, you punk!” Maria told him in a combative tone, threatening to have her Ivan interrogate him instead if he does not cooperate with her._

_“I really can’t tell you.” Ivan Nikolaevich pleaded._

_“Anastasia, get Ivan Alexandrovich!” Maria ordered her younger sister._

_“Right away, Mashka!” Anastasia replied – but before she could head downstairs, Ivan Nikolaevich opened his mouth._

_“Who is it, then?” Maria asked Ivan Nikolaevich._

_“It’s Tatiana Nikolaevna.” Ivan Nikolaevich said, finally giving up on stopping the sisters from knowing who he wanted to marry among them._

_“Of course, it’s Tatya.” Maria said, “You two appear to be fond of each other. Why didn’t we see that?”_

_“Ivan Nikolaevich.” Olga said as she joined the three, “Congratulations on having an interest on my sister. Though, I must warn you, she has very high expectations.”_

_“And I shall meet those very high expectations, Olga Nikolaevna.” Ivan Nikolaevich said in response._

_“Very well then.” Olga told Ivan Nikolaevich, “Good luck on that.”_

_“By the way Olga Nikolaevna…” Ivan Nikolaevich added, “There’s also another one of my comrades who is in love with you.”_

_“Who is it, then?” Olga asked._

_“Grigori Petrovich Nikulin, the ex-Assistant to the ex-Commandant of the Ipatiev House.” Ivan Nikolaevich admitted, “There’s a reason why he pauses for so long right after he calls your name whenever he does the roll call in behest of Comrade Yurovsky, or why he keeps asking your sisters or Anna Stepanovna about whether or not you’re coming out of your room for the day. It’s because he’s in love with you.”_

_“You’re just talking nonsense now, aren’t you?” Olga asked Ivan Nikolaevich._

_“I am telling you as it is!” Ivan Nikolaevich said, “He is in love with you. Though he might not show it, it’s because his training as a Cheka has taught him how to hold a poker face.”_

* * *

_“Well, the ex-Assistant to the ex-Commandant likes you Olya…” Tatiana told her older sister, “What do we do with that?”_

_“Yes Olya, what do we do about that?” Maria added._

_“If he proposes to you, will you reject him upright?” Anastasia asked._

_“Even better…” Olga went on to answer, “I will make him think that I am also in love with him, even to the point of marrying him, and when he is about to take his last breaths, I shall tell him that I never really loved him.”_

_“Olga, isn’t that too much?” Maria asked, concerned about what her sister is about to get into._

_“It’s nothing compared to what he subjected our family to.” Olga said in response._

_“Oh boy…” was all Anastasia could ever say._

* * *

_It was their last dinner before they are to leave Yekaterinburg for Yalta – and as such, Alexander Ukrainstev ensured that the meal was a lavish one. This was to be their send-off to the Romanovs, their retainers – as well as the Kleschevs, the Rasputins and Grigori Nikulin who had all chosen to join them._

_In the middle of the meal, Grigori Nikulin stood up to make a toast – but that was not the only thing that he did._

_“There is also one more thing that I’d like to say,” Grigori went on to say, “If you may allow me to proceed.”_

_“Go ahead.” Alexander Ukrainstev responded._

_“For months, I had come to know the Romanovs – in a circumstance that I must say, is not ideal.” Grigori went on to say, “There’s particularly this one member of their family that I took great interest in. She does not know about it though, but I think I owe her my honesty. So…Nicholas Alexandrovich, will you give me your eldest daughter’s hand in marriage?”_

_Everybody in the dining room fell silent as Grigori made it known that he intended to marry Olga Nikolaevna. Also, Gleb amost snorted his drink at what just happened._

_“Well sure, go ahead and give it a try.” Nicholas responded, “But don’t be disappointed if she refuses your proposal, lad.”_

_“Thank you, sir.” Grigori said as he walked around to make his way towards Olga – who was now patiently expecting him._

_Then, Grigori got on his knees and did the unthinkable, “Olga Nikolaevna, will you marry me?”_

_On his hand was a ring box which contained Olga's diamond ring which she received for her 16th birthday, which had been among the jewels that were stored in a box inside the Commandant's office._

_Olga simply looked at Grigori – the same way he looked at her during those times when he did the roll calls for Yurovsky._

_“Yes, I will marry you.” Olga said, as if answering to the marriage proposal of one of those sailors at the Standart that she fell in love with._

_Of course, Grigori had no idea that Olga was only leading him on. At this point, all he could think about was that the woman of his dreams had finally agreed to marry him – and that was already enough to make his heart fly._

_Grigori then slipped the engagement ring into Olga’s fourth left finger, as the latter giggled at him. Then she whispered to him, “Grishka, that’s my ring! Thanks for the effort, though.”_

_Grigori did not even mind that Olga had called him by his nickname (which was considered improper in Russian standards if you were to refer to a person whom you’re not really close to). He did not take offense in it – after all, he and she are now engaged to each other. That already counts as them being close to each other._

* * *

“Mother dear, Grigori Petrovich seems to be a decent man.” Alexandra told Maria Feodorovna, “When Nicholas and I met him for the first time, he left a good impression in all of us.”

“I’d like to hear what Olga thinks about him.” Maria Fedorovna replied, “After all, it is she who is to become Grigori Petrovich’s wife.”

“Grandmama, he’d make a perfect husband.” Olga said, vouching for his fiancé of eight days “I cannot wait to marry him.”

* * *

“If this actually gets to the point of marriage…” Anastasia told her sister and Dmitri Sudayev, who had been Alexei’s designated playmate before the revolution took place, “It’s going to be such a ridiculous marriage.”

“I hope it does not end up like Aunt Ducky’s and Uncle Ernst’s.” Maria replied, “Poor Ella had to suffer from her parents’ incompatibility.”

“I’m going to feel bad for Olga and her fiancé’s future children.” Dmitri added, “Those children don’t deserve parents who don’t even love each other for real.”

“It’s either the engagement falls apart before they get to the point of marriage or,” Maria spoke, “They’ll really be in love with each other.”

“Grigori as a brother-in-law suddenly makes Felix Yusupov as our cousin-in-law sound less frowned upon if you think about it.” Anastasia told Maria and Dmitri, “Look, Felix only went to the point of almost killing Our Friend. Grigori actually killed two people.” Anastasia went on to say.

“Either Olga Nikolaevna ends up being in danger or she ends up wielding a weapon so deadly that we will not dare cross her again.” Dmitri added.

“So you’re suggesting that Olga would use her soon to be husband as a weapon?” Maria asked.

“I bet Olga Nikolaevna can use her fiancé to singlehandedly beat Germany in this war.” Dmitri said, causing Anastasia to laugh at the thought of her older sister storming into the Eastern front with Grigori armed with a rocket launcher and grenades in hand, “We might as well ask Prime Minister Kerensky to temporarily make her the Tsarina after she marries Grigori in the occasion of beating Germany. She’d be miles better than Catherine the Great was in running Russia.”

“Simply because she’d have a deadly weapon for a consort?” Anastasia asked Dmitri.

“Exactly.” Dmitri went on to say, “Then all of Russia will view the Imperial Family favourably once more!”

“For your information, I won’t agree to winning this war against Germany by having you all send my fiancé & I to the front to deal with them!” Olga said as she leaned by the frame of the drawing room’s door with her arms crossed.

“Well, we better not mess with her.” Anastasia told Maria and Dmitri, “You wouldn’t want her to return here with her deadly weapon of a fiancé now, wouldn’t you?”

“We wouldn’t.” Maria and Dmitri responded.

Then, Anastasia, Maria and Dmitri erupted into laughter over the idea that Olga’s weapon is her own fiancé. It could happen – considering how genuinely in love Grigori is with her. He would do anything for her if someone got into their way.

Anastasia wouldn’t want to get into her way, and neither do Maria and Dmitri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:  
> Slava bogu = Thank God
> 
> -In real life, Grigori Nikulin is only nine months and twenty-five days older than Olga. Nikulin was born on 10th of January 1895, Olga was born on 15th of November 1895.  
> -Since Felix Yusupov did not actually get around to killing Rasputin in this fic, hence the reason why Anastasia says that Felix has now become a desirable in-law ever since Grigori came into the picture as Olga's fiancé. In real life, the Romanovs weren't the first ones killed by Grigori Nikulin, but rather, the first ones that he executed were Prince Vasily Dologorukov and Count Ilya Tatishchev (who were executed a week before the Romanovs).  
> -Olga telling her sisters that she'd lead on Grigori to the point of marrying him if she has to, then only to tell him when he makes his last breaths that she does not really love him back is a reference to a similar line from Lee Jae-Ha from Korean drama called The King 2 Hearts where he says that he'd lead on Kim Hang Ah (the woman that he is arranged to marry) and marry her as planned, but when she will make her last breaths, he'll tell her that he does not really love her.  
> -World War 1 has not yet ended in 1918 hence the reason why Dmitri says that Olga and her fiancé could singlehandedly beat Germany for Russia in the war.  
> -Catherine the Great was Russia's last female monarch before the Pauline laws were introduced there. The Pauline laws provide that only a man could become Russia's monarch. Those laws were effectively scrapped when the Provisional Government came around, hence the reason why Dmitri was able to suggest that they get Alexander Kerensky (the Prime Minister of Russia in the Provisional Government) to make Olga the Tsarina (monarch of Russia) after she marries Grigori just for the purpose of winning the war against Germany since the Pauline laws no longer exist in Russia anyway and thus, they'd be free to decide who the monarch will be if monarchy were to be restored.  
> -Not all of the Romanovs' belongings remained with them during their house arrest at the Ipatiev House. Some were sent to a storehouse within the property. As for the jewels, some were stored in a box that was kept in the Commandant's office. Grigori Nikulin was the one who created the inventory for those said jewels. Hence the reason why Grigori's engagement ring for Olga is in fact, the diamond ring she received for her 16th birthday.  
> -Aunt Ducky and Uncle Ernst as referred to in this chapter are Victoria Melita and Ernst Louis, the Grand Duke of Hesse. Their marriage was arranged by Queen Victoria and unfortunately, it was one of those matches that she made that didn't turn out to be a love match. Victoria Melita and Ernst Louis had a daughter named Elisabeth, who went by the nickname of Ella.  
> -Sudayev being Dmitri's surname in the fic here is based on Anastasia: The Musical fanon on Dmitri's surname.  
> -Olya is of course, a diminutive for Olga.  
> -It is well documented that Yakov Yurovsky treats Grigori Nikulin as his own son. He even said so in his final letter to him.


	7. The Coalition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prime Minister Kerensky makes a visit to Livadia a week after he and the SRs, with the help of the White Russians, regain control of the Russian government from the Bolsheviks. During his visit, he finds out that there is one more coalition other than the one he formed with the tsarist White Russians that exists within Russia.

_Why, why do I think it’s okay?_

_Not being me because of you._

_What do you want me to say?_

_What do you want me to do?_

_To get your attention._

_-[Attention](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVVYi0jOkWU) by Ulrikke Brandstorp (Norway's Eurovision 2020 Entry)_

_July 28, 1918 – Livadia_

Alexander Kerensky made his way into Livadia. The Russian Prime Minister had made the visit at the advice of General Chetzemov. It has only been a week since he and his Provisional Government were returned into power. Furthermore, it had only been five days since the Provisional Government picked a President for Russia.

They had decided on the former Grand Duke Mikhail Alexandrovich, Nicholas Romanov's brother. They figured out that the only way to keep Russia out of the hands of the Bolsheviks was to put a figurehead (in the form of a President, of course) who would unite the SRs and the Tsarists among the White Russians.

While Mikhail was the head of state for the Provisional Government, it was still Kerensky who was mostly in charge with running Russia. Mikhail didn’t care, he thought being the President of Russia in the Provisional Government was better than being the Tsar of All Russias in the former Russian Empire. At least someone did the “running the entirety of Russia” part of his work for him (that someone being Kerensky, of course).

Kerensky decided to pay a visit to the former Tsar first. He wanted to see how he was doing now that he was truly united with his family. Before he could get to the Tsar’s drawing room, a conversation between two people caught his attention.

“I’ve been told that they brought Regent over from Tsarkoe Selo.” A female voice said, “Let’s go to the stables and see if Regent is in fact here.”

“Regent, that’s your horse right?” A male voice asked.

Kerensky could recognize the female’s voice – it was Olga Nikolaevna’s. The male voice however, he could not put a name to it. _It could be one of those Imperial Army officers that Olga had a liking to_ , he thought.

“Hello, Prime Minister!” Olga said as she noticed Kerensky down the hall.

“Olga Nikolaevna, it’s pleasant to see you here!” Kerensky said, greeting Olga.

“What brings you to Livadia, sir?” Olga asked. She had not seen Kerensky since the beginning of their house arrest – that was back in Petrograd.

“I’m here to see your father.” Kerensky answered, “But before that, who is this man with you? I have never seen him around.”

“Ah, this man,” Olga said as she linked her arms with those of Grigory Nikulin’s – who was the man with her, “Alexander Feodorovich, meet Grigory Petrovich Nikulin, my fiancé.”

Kerensky had heard of that name before. Grigory Petrovich Nikulin. Nikulin, he had been told, was a member of the Ural Soviet’s Cheka – which was basically the Bolshevik’s answer to the Okhrana.

But, he had never seen the man before.

Olga then placed a soft kiss on her fiancé’s lips – with the latter responding by kissing her in the same manner as well. This prompted Kerensky’s eyes to widen in shock.

He had just put together a coalition that would unite Russia – one with a President who appeals to the monarchists and a Prime Minister who comes from the SRs.

When he said he wanted to unite Russia by giving representation to the SRs and the Tsarists, this was not what he meant.

In fact, what he saw before him could very much represent the enemy of the SRs – the Tsarists and the Bolsheviks.

After all, the first iteration of his Provisional Government was equally hated by the Tsarists and the Bolsheviks. The former saw it as an encroachment of Russia’s status as an Empire. The latter saw it as not being “socialist enough” to change Russia.

He may have just gone face to face with the opposition to his newly re-established Provisional Government.

“Is everything alright, Prime Minister?” Olga asked Kerensky.

All Kerensky could give as a response was to faint in front of her and her fiancé.

* * *

“Nixa, why did you not tell me that you weren’t dead all along?” Maria Feodorovna asked her former fiancé and first love.

“Look, if I told you I was still alive, that means I’d have to become Tsar.” Nixa answered, “With my health condition, I might not stay that long on the throne and worse, you’d become a widow much earlier than expected.”

“So this was why you never showed up again after it turned out that you had not succumbed to your heart attack?” Maria Feodorovna asked. _That was cunning on your part_ , she thought.

“Yes.” Nixa said as he bowed down his head.

“Nixa, even though I was a good wife to your younger brother,” Maria Feodorovna continued, “I never forgot about you. Now I see why.”

“Which is why I’d like to ask if you’re open for us to pick up where we left off?” Nixa asked Maria Feodorovna. Ever since his younger brother died, he had wanted to come back to his first love’s life, and perhaps marry her someday. He waited for the right opportunity to show up to Russia after decades of being away – and this was it.

“Yes, of course.” Maria Feodorovna said, “All my children are grown and all of them have their own families. I think it should not be a problem for us to reconnect.”

All of a sudden, Maria Feodorovna heard a loud knock on the door to her drawing room – prompting Nixa to open up the door. The door opened, revealing an exhausted Tatiana Nikolaevna.

“What is it?” Nixa asked his grand-niece.

“Kerensky is here,” Tatiana went on to say, “Unfortunately he fainted.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Nixa told Tatiana.

“And it’s going to stay that way if you do not allow us to let him stay in this drawing room until he recovers.” Tatiana told her grand-uncle.

Nixa then turned to Maria Feodorovna and asked, “Can we let Kerensky stay here until he recovers from his fainting spell?”

Maria Feodorovna simply nodded in the affirmative.

“Well then, please bring him here.” Nixa told Tatiana, who in response, nodded in the affirmative.

“ _Spasibo!_ ” Tatiana said, before leaving.

* * *

Kerensky opened his eyes to find himself surrounded with Maria Feodorovna, Nixa, Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia, Dmitri Sudayev and the two Ivans. He then sat up on the sofa that he was lying down on and took a double-take around his surroundings.

“You’re already awake.” Dmitri Sudayev remarked upon noticing that the Prime Minister of Russia had just gotten up from his fainting spell.

“Here, have some water.” Maria offered as she gave the Prime Minister a glass of water.

“Thank you.” Kerensky responded, “What on earth happened?" He then asked.

“You fainted.” Tatiana told Kerensky.

“I fainted? But why?” Kerensky asked, not being able to recall at first what caused him to faint.

“You saw my sister and her fiancé kissing.” Maria told Kerensky, who had knew of the reason why he fainted from her older sister, Tatiana.

“Oh yes…” Kerensky said, finally remembering the last few moments he saw before fainting on Livadia’s marble-covered floors, “Olga Nikolaevna…he introduced that man from the Ural Soviet Cheka as her fiancé. It was unbelievable! Do you all even know about this relationship they both have?”

“Of course, we did.” Maria Feodorovna answered, “My grandchildren and Nixa were there when he proposed to Olga, and I was the first here in Livadia to know that he and Olga are engaged.”

“So it’s no longer a surprise to all of you, then?” Kerensky asked as he scratched his head.

“It’s not a surprise to us anymore.” Maria Feodorovna answered.

“Well, do all of you approve of their relationship?” Kerensky asked again.

“Why do we think did we allow you to recover in this room?” Tatiana asked Kerensky, “Of course we do not!”

“Of course, when those two are around, we act as if we do.” Anastasia explained, “But really, we can’t wait for that engagement to end. None of us could imagine how their marriage could look like. That’s enough for us to know that they aren’t meant to be.”

“I’d just like to let you all know – this coalition government I have with Mikhail Alexandrovich and the Tsarist faction of the White Russians has more chances of succeeding than Olga Nikolaevna’s and that Grigori Petrovich’s engagement!” Kerensky announced, “Unlike those two, we have Russia’s genuine interests in mind. Unlike those two, we know better than to let the Bolsheviks have their cake and eat it too.”

“Say Prime Minister,” Nixa said, “Would you be open to help us put an end to that engagement between Olga Nikolaevna and Grigori Petrovich?”

“I would be happy to help.” Kerensky answered, “I’m glad to know that everyone in this room is actually for the betterment of Russia.”

* * *

After Kerensky had recovered from his fainting spell, he was now off to meet Nicholas. As for Tatiana, Maria, Anastasia and the boys – they decided to continue congregating at the wing in Livadia that was lent to the Kleschevs in order to allow Nixa and Maria Feodorovna to continue that meeting they had earlier.

Alexei and Leonid Sednev had also joined them, because they decided to pay Sergei a visit. The second son of the family, after all, was about the same age as they are. They wanted the boy to feel welcomed in Livadia.

“So, how do you want to inflict your revenge upon Grishka?” Sergei Kleschev asked Alexei, “After all, he is pretty insensitive to hurt you like that. He’s nothing like my older brother!”

“Can we have him chased by Ortino?” Alexei asked, “I heard that he doesn’t like Ortino.”

“Inflicting revenge on Grishka wouldn’t be that easy.” Leonid reminded the two boys, “Alexandra Feodorovna seems to look at him favourably.”

“That’s because Alexandra Feodorovna hasn’t known my older brother well enough!” Sergei Kleschev said, “When she knows my older brother, she’ll realize that he makes a better son-in-law than that Grishka.”

“Which is why we must prank Grishka well.” Alexei said.

“Did someone say prank Grishka?” Anastasia said, joining in the conversation.

“Yeah, we want to give him a _warm welcome_.” Alexei told his older sister, “He still owes me a lot after giving me a hemophilia attack last week.”

“My Ivan is particularly skilled at putting men like Grishka in their places.” Tatiana declared, “He has done the same to a factory owner who had been unfair. I’m sure he will be happy to do the same to a man who hurt an innocent child.”

 _Ah yes, that time my older brother raided a factory with his friends_ , Sergei recalled, _Papa had been very furious when he did that, and sent out for Mama to have him brought back home. Well, he left home after that – but ended up back again, still after Mama personally sent him home. Then that was how he ended up in that house in Yekaterinburg._

“Are we really going to consider having Grishka beaten up now?” Maria asked, realizing that having Ivan Nikolaevich deal with Nikulin meant having Nikulin beaten up.

“Oh no.” Alexei answered, “We’ll get there when we’re exhausted all our other options.”

* * *

“This is such a beautiful ring, isn’t it?” Olga said as she marveled upon her commemorative ring-turned-engagement ring.

“Yes, yes it is.” Tatiana said as she admired the diamond ring on Olga’s fourth left finger.

“You know, when Ivan Alexandrovich proposes to me,” Maria went on to say, “I’d want him to get me a new ring. Not a ring that he’d randomly picked out from my jewelry box. That isn’t likely though – because we’re not in house arrest anymore!”

“I’d drag Gleb Sergeyevich by the head if he dare proposed to me like what Grishka did.” Anastasia said as she stared dreamily into the distance.

“Gleb Sergeyevich? Sergey Vaganov’s son?” Olga asked Anastasia, “You’re in love with that lad?”

“It’s not like you’re any better – choosing a man who didn’t help end the Russian Revolution!” Anastasia fired back, “At least Gleb’ka and I did something good for Russia. We’re good Russians – unlike that fiancé of yours!”

“Correction – my pretend fiancé.” Olga answered back, “Remember that I’m only leading him on. _I am not truly in love with him_!” but as she said that she was not truly in love with him, she started blushing.

“It seems like your face states the contrary, sister.” Tatiana said as she giggled, “Then again, even I made a better choice of a man. My Ivan Nikolaevich helped end the revolution too!”

“And my Ivan Alexandrovich!” Maria piped up, “He even helped our grand uncle Nixa fight into Yekaterinburg with the White Russians!”

“I am not in love with him, at all!” Olga said as she cupped her face, “I’d even execute him if I could!”

“Don’t deny it, sister.” Anastasia said with a laugh, “You’re too nice to shoot anyone. You wouldn’t shoot Grishka, especially because you’re now in love with him.”

“I am not!” Olga said in a defiant tone, “I’m sure if someone like Gleb Yevgenyevich showed up here right now, I’d take him as my husband over Grishka!” she added, referring to Dr. Botkin’s son, whom she had an affinity with due to his interest in poetry.

 _Gleb Yevgenyevich. He’s such a sweet lad,_ Olga thought to herself, _I still remember having to proofread his poems because he badly wanted to write something impressive. That lad, where could he be right now?_

Though Gleb Yevgenyevich was five years younger than her, he acted as if he were just her age. He was quite mature for his age and Olga liked that. Though her feelings for him since they last met was of a platonic type – now, it seems, it has evolved to a romantic type.

Or maybe it was being put in a whirlwind engagement that made her long for Dr. Botkin’s son.

In any case, she would marry whichever man would prove themselves to be better than Grigory Petorvich Nikulin.

* * *

Anastasia made her way to Dr. Botkin’s study. She decided to do her oldest sister a favour. One that might allow her to have a valid reason to back out of her whirlwind engagement with that darned Bolshevik. Of course, Anastasia wasn’t entirely convinced with Olga claiming to her (and her sisters) that he is very much in love with Gleb Botkin now – and that she has no feelings for Grigory Nikulin.

“Evgeni Sergeyevich,” Anastasia spoke, “Have you established contact with your children yet?”

“I just did.” Dr. Botkin answered, “I received a letter from Gleb. He says that he and Tatiana are taking the train from Tobolsk. The railways there had just been returned to operation, he says. _Slava Bogu_!”

“I’m glad to hear about that.” Anastasia told Dr. Botkin, “Because Olga wants to see Gleb badly. It would mean a lot to her if she saw your son the soonest.”

“Oh, and Gleb wants to send his most sincerest regards to your oldest sister.” Dr. Botkin added, “It seems like my Glebushka had not forgotten Olga.”

“That’s very sweet of him,” Anastasia said as she smiled, “I shall pass on the message to Olga.”

Anastasia then left Dr. Bokin’s study and made her way back to the drawing room that had been reserved for her and her sisters. There, she found the last man that she wanted to speak to – along with her oldest sister.

“Olga, I’ve already-“ Anastasia said, but before she could say anything, she was cut off by a somewhat irate Grigori.

“Anastasia, I would appreciate it if you let your sister and I be.” Grigori said, “We need to talk about something important. It won’t take long, I promise.”

Then, Olga took Grigori’s hand and pulled him into the drawing room. The door was then smashed shut – leaving Anastasia only with the option of listening by putting her ear against the door.

“Olishka, Gleb Botkin is five years younger than you!” Anastasia could hear Grigori say, “Five years!”

“But he already acts maturely despite his young age!” Olga fired back, “Putting that aside, what makes you think that he could be your competition?”

“Olishka, if there’s one thing I learned from being in the Cheka – it’s being able to figure out who is my competition and who is my ally.” Grigori went on to say, “And Dr. Botkin’s son obviously falls in the former category.”

“If you could be more cultured, then maybe your suspicions of Gleb Botkin being out to compete against you would diminish!” Olga told Grigori out of frustration.

 _This was it, this is Olga and Grigori’s first fight as a couple_ , Anastasia thought to herself, _How many more fights are they going to get into._

The next thing Anastasia could hear was the opening of the piano that was inside the drawing room – and she could hear it being played. A familiar melody was what she heard – one that she last heard [being played on the music box owned by her cousin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aNlkXRuPR5s), the former Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine.

At this point, Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine is merely just Elisabeth von Hesse – all thanks to the Weimar Republic coming into power and abolishing all forms of monarchy in Germany.

“That’s the song from my cousin Ella’s music box!” Anastasia heard Olga say, “How on earth did you learn to play that?”

“Alexander Grigoryevich played it one time at the piano in the Ipatiev House the same time that I was being interrogated.” Grigori explained, referring to Alexander Beloborodov, the former Chairman of the Ural Soviets “While Nikolai Sokolov was interrogating me, I could hear that song being played from the piano. To be honest, it was hearing that which stopped me from going on the edge while being interrogated.”

Anastasia recalled how Alexander Beloborodov had made the mistake to visit the Ipatiev House after the execution that he ordered failed. When he went there, he was expecting for his orders to be followed – only for him to get tackled by White Russian officers instead. It was that very same day when he was interrogated and then arrested. He is now imprisoned in Petrograd.

While he was waiting for his turn to be interrogated – he asked if he could play the piano in the Ipatiev House. He said that it was going to be the last time he’d ever get to play the piano before he’d end up in jail. General Chetzemov had allowed for this request of his to be granted. He was not a heartless man, after all.

 _How could he have learned that song?_ Anastasia asked herself, _I’ve never heard that song being played anywhere, except on cousin Ella’s music box._

Grigori had finished playing the piano – then he went on to tell Olga, “You might act like you deny being in love with me, and that you simply accepted my proposal to lead me on, but I know that you really are in love with me now.”

 _He knows about Olga’s plan already?_ Anastasia asked herself. _No, that’s not possible. Only my sisters and I know that she wants to lead him on, then break his heart later on._

“So Olga Nikolaevna, are you really in love with me now?” Anastasia heard Grigori ask.

Anastasia could hear Olga take a deep breath. Then she spoke up.

“I think I feel that I need to pray, but you need it more.” Olga went on to tell him, “Lord give me the strength because I’m at my limit and in a minute, you might just visit heaven but not get in it.”

 _I’m at my limit and in a minute, you might just visit heaven but not get in it – is she seriously threatening to kill him now?_ Anastasia asked herself again, _Maybe Grishka should stop using his Cheka skills on her right now. It’s giving him more disadvantage than advantage._

Anastasia could then hear footsteps approaching the door – which prompted her to run as far away as she could. She was shocked that Grigori saw right through her oldest sister, but at the same time impressed that her oldest sister managed to stop him from interrogating her further.

It would be a problem if Olga goes to the point of actually admitting to Grigori that she is now in love with him.

And it would probably make Kerensky faint again if that news got to him.

Or worse – it could cause another Russian Revolution once the supporters of the Provisional Government find out that the Bolsheviks have won the hearts of the Tsarists (the Tsarists who are supposed to be allied with the SRs now).

For now, Anastasia could only hope that Gleb Botkin could arrive much sooner. He might be able to stop Olga from being genuinely in love with Grigori Nikulin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:
> 
> Spasibo = Thank you
> 
> 1\. Olga's line of "I think I feel that I need to pray, but you need it more. Lord give me the strength because I’m at my limit and in a minute, you might just visit heaven but not get in it." in this chapter is a reference to the second stanza of the [Japanese version of "Kill This Love" by Blackpink](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2019/11/blackpink-kill-this-love-japanese-ver). My decision to have a stanza from "Kill This Love" as Olga's response to Grigori's question about whether or not she's really in love with him now is an allusion to the fact that Olga is doing everything to make sure that she does not get around to actually falling in love with Grigori.  
> 2\. The White Russians consisted of both SRs (Socialist Revolutionaries; they are supporters of Kerensky) and Tsarists (aka Monarchists), and this is the basis that I used for Kerensky's coalition government where he is the Prime Minister and the former Grand Duke Mikhail Alexandrovich Romanov is the President. By the way, GD Mikhail Alexandrovich was named by Nicholas II as his successor after he abdicated - however, he was never confirmed as Tsar of Russia.  
> 3\. Regent of course, [is Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna's horse in real life](https://romanovpalace.wordpress.com/grand-duchess-olga-nikolaevna-2/).  
> 4\. Grigori having a dislike for Ortino (Tatiana's pug) is a reference to the fact that in real life, [he was among those who killed the dog after the death of the Imperial Family](https://www.rbth.com/arts/2017/06/13/nicolas-ii-romanov-final-summer_781507).  
> 5\. [Olga and Gleb Botkin used to collaborate in writing literary pieces in real life](https://www.jstor.org/stable/25110949?seq=1).  
> 6\. The song that Grigori plays on the piano for Olga is the same as "The Song for My Brother" from the musical score of the Korean drama "Crash Landing On You". I will explain in a few chapters what the song is called and who composed it in the timeline of this fanfiction.


	8. The Return of the Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Botkin siblings finally make it to Yalta, where they make it in time to help Anastasia, her siblings and Dmitri in hatching a plan to put an end to Olga and Grigori's engagement. Meanwhile, a trusted retainer of the Romanovs resurfaces after weeks of being presumed dead.

_August 4, 1918 – Livadia_

Gleb Yevgenyevich Botkin and his sister, Tatiana Yevgenyevna found themselves at Livadia after a week-long journey by train. They had no problem entering, as Gleb made sure to send his father a telegram before he and his sister made the journey to the palace from the railway station at Yalta.

Luck was even kinder to them when Gleb and Tatiana were escorted into the palace by an officer who turned out to be the latter’s childhood friend.

“Kostka, how long has it been?” Gleb asked the officer, his childhood friend Konstantin Alexandrovich Feodorovsky.

“Five years, it seems.” Konstantin, or Kostka to Gleb and Tatiana answered.

“You were drafted into the war, weren’t you?” Gleb asked Kostka.

“Yes. I got drafted.” Kostka answered, “I was sent over to the Urals. I just returned two weeks ago.”

“My papa said that Olga Nikolaevna is engaged,” Gleb went on to say, “How true is it?”

“It’s very true, Glebushka.” Kostka said, choosing to use Gleb’s diminutive – the one that he goes by to his family and close friends, “She is to marry one Grigori Petrovich Nikulin. The former Assistant Commandant to the Ipatiev House. I heard that among all the future son-in-laws of the Romanov sisters, he is the most favoured by both the former Tsar and former Tsarina.”

“What is he like?” Gleb asked, hoping that this Grigori Petrovich fellow was horrible enough that he can easily outcompete him for Olga’s hand in marriage. As long as Olga isn’t married yet, he still has the chance.

“To quote Alexandra Feodorovna herself, this Grigori Petrovich fellow seems to be a _very_ nice person, compared to others of his kind who are vulgar and unpleasant.” Kostka went on to say, “Though I doubt someone who gave his future brother-in-law a hemophilia attack can be considered to be a very nice person.”

“He gave Alexei a hemophilia attack?” Tatiana asked. She was just as surprised as her brother about this fact concerning Olga Nikolaevna’s future husband.

“Well, he and his comrades tried to execute the entire family and their retainers,” Kostka said, “But Anastasia Nikolaevna and some rogue Bolsheviks were smart enough to sabotage the entire thing. Therefore, when those executioners fired their guns, wooden bullets came out of them. Grigori Petrovich’s gun was aimed at Alexei Nikolaevich’s arm – and the young lad was hit with a wooden bullet on his arm.”

“And then that gave him yet another hemophilia attack.” Gleb said in a disappointed tone, “Yet Olga Nikolaevna honestly thinks that man is worthy to become her husband. Well, I’ll show that Grigori Petrovich his place!”

“By the way, some members of the family are plotting to end their engagement,” Kostka disclosed, “It seems that even Prime Minister Kerensky is on board as well. He’s sending his nephew over to try winning Olga Nikolaevna’s heart.”

“Mark my words, that Grigori Petrovich man will be single again by next month.” Gleb firmly told Kostka.

“Ah, Gleb Yevgenyevich!” A female voice called out, “Tatiana Yevgenyevna!”

“Anastasia!” Gleb and Tatiana said in unison.

“Come, you must join us at grandmama’s drawing room,” Anastasia went on to say, “We’ve got important plans to make and you two came just in time!”

Gleb and Tatiana then hurriedly followed Anastasia with their luggage in tow. Gleb sensed that this might be the plan that Kostka was talking about. If it were, he is very much ready to play his part.

* * *

“We are all unfortunate enough to witness the disaster that is Olga Nikolaevna’s impending marriage to Grigori Petrovich Nikulin.” Maria Feodorovna went on to say, “As her grandmother, I cannot bear to see any of my grandchildren marry despicable people.”

“Which is why we’re all here today to figure out how to end this engagement,” Nixa interjected, “On the other hand, we’re fortunate enough to have Gleb Yevgenyevich Botkin here. A true ally of our family and the ideal husband for any of the Romanov girls.”

“Thank you!” Gleb Botkin said, “That’s very kind of you both.” He added.

“There’s also another person who is willing to help us,” Nixa went on to say, “Prime Minister Kerensky sent a telegram this morning – he said that he’s sending his nephew, Leonid Tikhonovich, over to meet Olga Nikolaevna.”

“And we also received news from General Chetzemov himself that he’s putting forward his son, Gavriil Andreyevich, as well as Georgiy Konstantinovich Zhukov from the Army as potential husbands for Olga Nikolaevna.” Maria Feodorovna went on to say, “Georgiy Konstantinovich seems the more appropriate one in my opinion. Though he was with the Bolsheviks before he wised up and defected to the Whites, he was in the 10th Dragoon Novogorod Regiment before the Bolsheviks got ahold of him, and he was even conferred with a St. George Cross twice. He’s not quite a far departure from Grigori Petrovich.”

“I guess you can say Georgiy Konstantinovich has the best of both worlds.” Nixa added, “If Olga Nikolaevna is really in love with Grigori Petrovich, God Forbid, then Georgiy Konstantinovich might be someone who is more suited to her.”

“And what of Gavriil Andreyevich, grandmama?” Tatiana Nikolaevna asked her grandmother.

“Gavriil Andreyevich is a good match as well.” Maria Feodorovna stated, “He is educated in Switzerland, at the University of Geneva. When he returns in two weeks, he plans to join the Foreign Service. If Olga chooses him, we could always ask the Foreign Minister to have Gavriil Andreyevich posted in London. After all, we would be off to the United Kingdom in a matter of months.”

“Gleb Yevgenyevich,” Anastasia went on to tell Dr. Botkin’s son, “Please do not see Prime Minister Kerensky’s nephew, General Chetzemov’s son or Georgiy Zhukov as your competition. Think of them as your allies. The three of you should support each other because you have one common opponent.”

“I will.” Gleb Botkin answered, “When I meet those two, we will have to make a pact.”

“Moving on, I heard that Olga and her fiancé are thinking of heading over to the beach.” Maria the second youngest of the Romanov sisters said, “What should we do about that?”

“I know!” Anastasia piped up, “Let’s send Alexei over. Then he can tell us what they’re up to.”

“Hey, I don’t want another hemophilia attack!” Alexei protested, “Why don’t we send Gleb Yevgenyevich over. Maybe he can even beat Grigori up in the process.”

“I’m going to need a weapon if I am to deal with him.” Gleb Botkin said, “You really think I can beat a man who was in the Cheka with my bare hands?”

“You know what, let’s save the violence as a last resort.” Tatiana Nikolaevna suggested, “Let’s stick to Anastasia’s suggestion. Let’s send Alexei over. He can feign forgiving Grigori for the hemophilia attack and win his and Olga’s trust. Then we’ll get the information we need to help Gleb Yevgenyevich, Leonid Tikhonovich, Gavriil Andreyevich and Georgiy Konstantinovich.”

“As long as I don’t get to fight him, I’ll agree to that.” Alexei told his older sister, finally having a change of heart over Anastasia’s suggestion to send him over as a spy, “Only, your putting me up against a man who was in the Cheka. I should possess espionage skills that would rival his.”

“Alexei, just do what you’re good at.” Maria told her younger brother, “Be adorable.”

“You managed to capture the hearts of the Russians with how adorable you are,” Anastasia went on, “You even managed to be adorable enough that Grigori made you a flute and taught you how to play it.”

“But if he gives me another hemophilia attack, one of you has to send him to prison!” Alexei demanded.

“Alright.” Anastasia said, “You’ve got yourself a deal, Sunbeam.”

* * *

Olga and her fiancé were now preparing to make the trek to the beachfront of Livadia. They had just released Regent from the stables. As the two spoke, Anastasia, Maria, Gleb Botkin, Tatiana Botkin and Dmitri were hiding behind a bush. Alexei was with them. The five people decided to give Alexei a final pep talk before he would set off and do his mission.

“Alexei, remember what we told you.” Maria told her younger brother, “Don’t make it too obvious that you’re acting.”

“Also, don’t forget to tell us everything after the three of you come back.” Anastasia instructed, “Even the ridiculous ones.”

“Got it!” Alexei said.

Then, Alexei stood up and walked towards Olga and Grigori, who were now about to get up on the horse.

“Hey! Can I come with you both?” Alexei asked.

“Of course, sunbeam!” Olga said as she extended her arm for her younger brother to take.

“What a surprise,” Grigori remarked, “Alexei Nikolaevich is here!”

“You can’t really stay mad at someone for long,” Alexei explained, “Especially if that someone loves your older sister dearly.”

“So you forgive me for giving you a hemophilia attack?” Grigori asked.

“Of course.” Alexei said with a smile that looked cunning, but not cunning enough for Grigori to notice, “Now that I recall, you were pretty nice to me back at Yekaterinburg. You even went to the point of giving me a flute that you made yourself, and teaching me how to use it. Mama was right about you, you are likeable.”

“Oh come here, you!” Olga said, “Let me help you get up the horse, okay.”

“No, I’ll do it.” Grigori offered as he took Alexei into his arms.

“Is this an incoming hemophilia attack?” Dmitri asked.

“Shut up Dmitri!” Anastasia told Dmitri as she elbowed him, “Don’t ruin this moment!”

Fortunately, Grigori was able to hoist Alexei up on the horse without any trouble – much to the relief of Anastasia, Maria, Dmitri and the Botkin siblings who were watching from afar.

After that, Grigori hoisted Olga up on the horse next, with Alexei taking his older sister’s hand so that she would not fall off as she adjusts the way that she is saddled.

When that was done, Grigori hoisted himself up to the horse – and Olga and Alexei returned the favour by pulling him up. Soon, the three were now on the horse and were on their way to the beachfront.

Anastasia could only hope that Alexei’s mission goes well.

* * *

“Tell us what happened, sunbeam!” Maria excitedly told Alexei, who had just returned from the beachfront.

“Well, Grigori was asking Olga personal questions,” Alexei stated, “It sounded more like a Cheka interrogation and less like a couple trying to get to know each other.”

“Well, you can take the man out of the Cheka,” Tatiana Botkin said, “But you can’t take the Cheka out of the man.”

As a result, everyone laughed at what Tatiana Botkin just said.

_Earlier that day…_

_“We’re just a few months apart in age,” Grigori told Olga, “So it should be a common experience for us to have fallen in love at least once. Though a Grand Duchess has different experiences from the common Russian when it comes to the matter of love.”_

_Alexei could not help but tell Grigori himself about Olga’s past loves – this Grigori fellow really had the gall to imply that his sister hasn’t fallen in love once._

_“Tell me, Olga Nikolaevna,” Grigori said as he brought himself closer to Olga, “Have you ever been in love?”_

_“Of course, I have!” Olga said in a haughty tone, “I may not be as beautiful as Tatiana or Maria – but I’ve had my fair share of experiences in love.”_

_“Did you ever get your heart broken?” Grigori asked again – this time, holding Olga’s hand._

_Even then, Alexei found the entire conversation ridiculous. Maybe it was Grigori using that kind of voice that he uses when he’s interrogating people back during his days at the Cheka. The questions he posed might sound romantic – but the tone of his voice betrays it._

_“Once.” Olga went on to say, “I was in love with this officer. His name was Pavel Voronov. I fell in love with him when I was about to come of age. Unfortunately, he went on to marry another Olga. Anyway, my parents opposed the possibility of us marrying – mainly because he was just an officer and I, I was a Grand Duchess.” She added as she tried to hold back her tears._

_“And yet here you are, about to marry an officer.” Grigori remarked, “Though not one of the White Russian type.”_

_“It’s unfair how it had to take the likes of you to remove my family from power just so that I could marry someone who is just an officer!” Olga told Grigori in a half-angry tone, “Not that I am not thankful that you came into my life – but we could have met in better circumstances.”_

_Alexei could swear that his older sister is not merely acting as if she’s in love with Grigori – no, this sounded more like a woman who is genuinely in love with the man before him._

_“I apologize that we had not met in better circumstances, Olishka.” Grigori went on to say, “Tell me if there’s any way for me to make it up to you. All I want is to see you happy and contented. That is already enough for me.”_

_“I want you to consider formally allying with the Provisional Government.” Olga firmly said, “They could use the likes of you for their restructured Intelligence Agency.”_

_“But what about us?” Grigori asked, “If I enter the Intelligence Service, I might not be able to join you in Britain.”_

_“Then I’ll see to it that you’ll be stationed in Britain.” Olga told him, “Then we can see each other often. Besides, it wouldn’t hurt for you to see another part of the world.”_

_“Anything else?” Grigori asked._

_“Well, you can introduce me to your family.” Olga told him, “They should, after all, know who you are about to marry.”_

_Grigori’s parents were still in Zvhenigorodka, at the Kiev Governorate. In fact, he had not visited them since he moved out of the family home at sixteen. He had written to them though, but he had stopped writing to them since the Russian Revolution broke out. At this point, he had no idea if they still resided in the same home – considering that Kiev is still under German control._

_“I would love to but,” Grigori said, “The Germans still have Kiev. We can’t just go there and expect the Germans to let us roam around.”_

_“Then perhaps you should consider entering the Intelligence Service sooner,” Olga suggested, “Then you can get stationed at the Kiev Governorate, and help the Russian forces out in expelling the German forces. Then you can finally introduce me to your family.”_

_“My parents did want me to achieve a higher standing in society,” Grigori quipped, “I’m sure they’ll be proud that I got around to having your hand in marriage.”_

_“I’m not a Grand Duchess anymore, though!” Olga remarked, “I hope that doesn’t disappoint them.”_

_“I’m sure they won’t be disappointed, Your Imperial Highness.” Grigori said, adding a wink afterwards._

_“Whatever you say, Assistant Commissar to the House of Special Purpose.” Olga replied, winking at him as well._

_Alexei could not help but bury his face in his palms. Olga and Grigori really did just that – address each other with their former titles as if they were nicknames that lovers had for each other._

“I swear that Olga has crossed the line between faking an engagement and being serious about it!” Alexei told her sisters, Dmitri and the Botkin siblings, “Who on earth addresses their lover by their former titles in a manner done jokingly?”

“You might as well tell them that as Tsarevich, you command them to terminate their engagement immediately.” Dmitri said, cackling afterwards.

“Nice idea, Dmitri.” Alexei said, “But that would blow my cover.”

“I wonder what those two are up to this time…” Anastasia wondered aloud.

* * *

Prince Vasily Alexandrovich Dolgorukov and his assistant, Count Ilya Tatishchev were thought to be dead. Or at least that’s what the Russians were told.

Except, peasants managed to get ahold of him and his assistant before they could succumb from the injuries coming from the gunshots they received from Grigori Nikulin.

No wonder the Bolsheviks or even the White Russians claim that their bodies couldn’t be found.

Almost a month after their supposed deaths, they were now well enough to leave Siberia. So, they found themselves in the same train that took the Botkin siblings into Yalta. It’s just that they decided not to head down to Yalta immediately. They decided to pay a courtesy call to General Chetzemov first.

After all the necessary arrangements were made, Prince Dolgorukov and his assistant were finally allowed into Livadia.

With their luggage in tow, they walked into the palace, hoping to locate the former Tsar’s study.

Until they found a familiar man roaming around the halls.

“Hey, you!” Count Tatishchev called out to the man.

The man turned around to face Count Tatishchev and Prince Dolgorukov. His face turned as white as a sheet when he realized whom he was looking at.

“Quit telling everyone we're dead!” Count Tatishchev shouted.

“ _Syurpriz suka!_ ” Prince Dolgorukov said as he stepped forward, grabbing the man by the collar afterwards, “ _Mogu posporit', ty dumal, chto videl posledniy iz menya._ ”

Prince Dolgorukov was back, and he was not going to waste any time in letting that fact be known. Those who dare to cross him – such as this man, were surely going to get what they asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Syurpriz suka! Mogu posporit', ty dumal, chto videl posledniy iz menya_ = Surprise b*tch! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.
> 
> Notes:  
> 1\. Some historical sources say that Grigori Nikulin once made Alexei a wooden flute and even taught him how to play Russian melodies with it some days before the execution took place.  
> 2\. Nikulin is from Zvhenigorodka, Kiev Governorate, in what is now Zvhenihorodka in modern-day Ukraine.  
> 3\. Prince Dolgorukov and Count Tatishchev were both executed by Nikulin in this fic - however, his execution fails since peasants were able to treat the two for their injuries before they could succumb to it hence the reason why the Bolsheviks and the White Army in this fic both claim that the bodies could not be found. In real life, of course, the two died after the execution and their bodies could not be found (though the reason why is unknown).  
> 4\. In this fic, Crimea had already been liberated from the Germans hence the reason why the White Army was able to control the area and ensure the safe passage of the Romanovs after they left Yekaterinburg.


	9. The First Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olga realizes that Grigori Nikulin may be a worthy future husband for her after all after Prince Dolgorukov and his assistant, Count Tatishchev turn up alive. Meanwhile, Anastasia receives her first letter from Gleb and hatches a plan with her older sister, Maria, to have their father invite Gleb and his family over for a visit at Livadia.

_Father asks to remember that the evil which is now in the world will become yet more powerful,_

_and that **it is not evil that conquers evil, but only love**._

_-Grand Duchess Olga Nikolaevna of Russia_

“Hey, you!” Count Tatishchev called out to the man.

The man turned around to face Count Tatishchev and Prince Dolgorukov. His face turned as white as a sheet when he realized whom he was looking at.

“Quit telling everyone I’m dead!” Count Tatishchev shouted.

“Syurpriz suka!” Prince Dolgorukov said as he stepped forward, grabbing the man by the collar afterwards, “Mogu posporit', ty dumal, chto videl posledniy iz menya.”

“Mercy!” Grigori Nikulin said as he tried to pull the Prince’s hand away from him, “Have mercy!”

“Your pain will soon be over,” Prince Dolgorukov said as he stared at Grigori, “Oh how the tables turn.”

“Unhand him!” A female voice shouted.

“Can’t you see that I’m trying to save your life here, Olga Nikolaevna!” Prince Dolgorukov replied.

“He’s my fiancé!” Olga shouted, “Unhand him this instant!”

“You’re Nicholas Alexandrovich’s future son-in-law now?” Prince Dolgorukov asked Grigori, before chuckling at him.

“Y-yes.” Grigori answered as he tried to stop himself from choking.

“Very well then.” Prince Dolgorukov said, “If that’s what you are to the Imperial Family now, I can’t see why I shouldn’t let you go.” He added as he let go of Grigori, causing him to drop hard to the ground.

“By the way, Grishka.” Count Tatishchev said, “You’re carrying our luggage.” He added as he threw the luggage that he was carrying towards Grigori.

Grigori forced himself to stand up, and then went on with carrying the task asked of him. Here he was, back again after less than a year – carrying the luggage of Prince Dolgorukov and Count Tatishchev. Only this time, the both of them are very much alive and are the ones bossing him around.

“You don’t have to do this.” Olga told Grigori.

“I have to.” Grigori said as he looked at Olga with despondent eyes.

It turned out, Olga’s fiancé had not actually killed anyone – now that the people he reportedly killed are alive and well (so much that one of them managed to almost beat him up). In that moment, Olga swore that she is definitely moving towards fully accepting Grigori as her beloved. He was no longer just Grigori Petrovich the pretend fiancé, it seems.

* * *

> _August 2 nd 1918_
> 
> _Dear Nastya,_
> 
> _It’s been two weeks since we’ve last seen each other so I took the chance to write this letter and have it sent to Livadia under your name. If you’re reading this letter, it means that my letter got through._
> 
> _Papa got appointed by the Provisional Government to be the Mayor of Yekaterinburg. President Mikhail Alexandrovich says that the arrangement is temporary. He’ll only stay in office until elections could be held._
> 
> _I hope you and your family are doing fine. I would love to be there to help you deal with your sister’s engagement to Grigori Petrovich. I know you disagree with the match as much as I do._
> 
> _One day, we will be together again. When we’re together again, I’ll get to know you better. When I’m done with that, I will propose to you. Not with one of your own rings, but with a brand new ring from Fabergé._
> 
> _For now, I hope the letters that we exchange will suffice. I give you many kisses, my dearest friend._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Your beloved Gleb’ka_

Anastasia had just finished reading a letter she received that day. It was from none other than Gleb Vaganov. She was very pleased to receive the letter, because it was a welcome distraction from participating in the plot to break up her sister and Grigori’s engagement. As to how the letter that was only written two days ago managed to arrive to her on that day, it turns out that the Provisional Government had used a plane from the Russian Air Force for delivering mail.

It was Mikhail Alexandrovich Romanov’s idea to experiment the use of aircraft for delivering mail. The said idea was his way of ensuring that government communications between the different parts of Russia under White Army control was as seamless as possible. That’s besides the existing usage of telegrams. Gleb’s letter was among the letters fortunate enough to be transported via air – perhaps it was because the letter was penned by the son of the Mayor of Yekaterinburg, which warranted it such privilege.

“This is so thoughtful of him!” Anastasia told her older sister, Maria, just after she finished reading Gleb’s letter, “He even said he would help us break up Olga and Grigori’s engagement if he were around.”

“Why don’t we get Uncle Misha to give Gleb’s papa some job that would require his family to move here to the Crimea?” Maria suggested.

“But Gleb’s papa loves Yekaterinburg dearly!” Anastasia told her older sister, “He would never leave Yekaterinburg.”

“And so your dear Gleb’ka has to stay in Yekaterinburg,” Maria went on to say, “Unless he finds some way to get here to the Crimea.”

“Why don’t we try inviting Gleb’ka and his family over?” Anastasia suggested, “Maybe just for a weekend?”

“You’ll have to talk papa into extending that offer to your Gleb’ka’s papa.” Maria answered, “Gleb’ka’s papa has an important job in Yekaterinburg. He can’t just leave the city because he feels like it.”

“You know, I’m going to write back to Gleb’ka!” Anastasia interjected, “Perhaps I can tell him that we’ll get papa to try to invite him over for the weekend.”

“Best of luck then, _Malenkaya_!” Maria said, “Papa wasn’t so keen about having my Ivan visit me so often – he might be just as protective when it comes to your Gleb’ka!”

“Oh please, our boys are better than Olga’s fiancé!” Anastasia answered, “Papa and mama will surely see that, then they’ll stop saying that Grishka is the _perfect future son-in-law_.”

Anastasia then went on to get a stationery paper from a pile on her desk and using her fountain pen, she started to write a letter for Gleb. Now that she knows where in Yekaterinburg he lives in, she would not have trouble in writing him a letter.

> _August 4 th, 1918_
> 
> _Dear Gleb’ka,_
> 
> _I’ve received your letter already. I’m so glad that you wrote me one. I hope all is well for you and your family there in Yekaterinburg. Tell your papa that I send him my congratulations for his new job. I’m sure he’s happy to have the kind of job that allows him to lead the city that he loves so dearly._
> 
> _You know, I could really use your presence right now. We’ve got four men who could replace Grigori Petrovich as Olga’s fiancé. However, we’re going to need more people to help us convince her that there are much better men than her fiancé._
> 
> _When you told me about wanting to meet me again, and to get to know me better, then proposing to me afterwards, you made my heart flutter. An engagement ring from Fabergé would be lovely. What would be much more lovelier than that is when Papa and Mama would approve of you as a match for me, the same way that they did for Olga for Grigori. They should, because you actually helped in saving our lives._
> 
> _I think that we should see each other again. I shall ask Papa if he can find a way to invite you and your family over here at Livadia. After all, I’m sure your own papa wishes to see Our Friend again. After all, they could really use some more time to catch up after being apart for years, and only meeting for two days when they finally met again._
> 
> _I shall write to you as often as I can, and I hope for you to do the same too. I send you many kisses, my dearest friend._
> 
> _Yours truly,_
> 
> _Your beloved Anastasia_

“I’ll have this letter mailed by tomorrow.” Anastasia told Maria, “For now, I shall have this folded up and sealed in an envelope.”

“Then let’s ask Papa if he can allow your Gleb’ka and his family to come over!” Maria said, “This is going to be fun!”

Anastasia then went on to fold up the letter she just wrote, and she placed it carefully into an envelope that she had picked up. When that was done, she wrote the sender’s address and the receiver’s address on the back of the envelope. Finally, she sealed the envelope with a wax seal and all that’s left for her would be to mail the letter out on the next day.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Anastasia asked her sister, “Let’s head on to Papa’s study and ask him if he can invite Gleb’ka and his family over!”

“Alright,” Maria said, “Let’s go, _Malenkaya_!”

Then off the Little Pair went to their father’s study to ask their father for a favour. It would mean a lot to them, especially to Anastasia, if Gleb and his family were to be allowed to come over to Livadia for a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The translation for Prince Dolgorukov's first line in this chapter can be found in the previous chapter's notes.


	10. Battle of the Queens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gleb and his family are finally invited over to Livadia where they arrive just in time for a groundbreaking moment to happen with Olga and Grigori's engagement. Meanwhile, the Romanovs receive a wedding invitation from Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna.

_September 7, 1918 – Livadia_

Gleb Vaganov found himself inside Livadia for the first time. All he’s ever seen of this estate was from the outside as a child during that one time his family took a vacation to the Crimea. This was before the war broke out.

He’s only ever seen the estate in pictures of the Imperial Family that were made available to the public. He’s only heard about the estate from Alexei Kabanov, that one guard from the House of Special Purpose who actually worked there once.

Livadia was much better than he expected. The sight of it from afar, nor the photos of it, nor the stories about it did no justice to how beautiful it actually is in real life.

He’d been told to join his parents on this trip – because the former Tsar had asked for his parents. He really knew why he was even on this trip. Anastasia must have asked her father to invite him over, and invite over he did – on the guise of wanting to hold an audience with the Baltic Fleet officer-turned-Mayor of Yekaterinburg that was his father.

And now he’s found himself outside the drawing room of the sisters. His ears were pressed against the door. Some five other ears were also pressed against that very same door.

“Are they going to call off the engagement now?” Maria asked.

“I hope they do.” Anastasia replied, “I mean Prime Minister Kerensky sent Georgy Zhukov over to see Olga last week. Olga seems to get along with him.”

“And who would be stupid enough to turn down a marriage proposal from a man who received the Cross of St. George twice?” Tatiana asked, “I’m sure Olga has wised up this time around.”

“If I were Olga, I’d dump Nikulin for Zhukov.” Gleb said, “Seriously, some random agent in the Cheka whose previous work experience was brick laying and assembling dynamites is no match for a man who served in both the Imperial Army and the Red Army, and in the White Army as well!”

“Grigori was a brick layer?” Dmitri asked Gleb.

“Of course he wouldn’t talk about that, or the fact that he works in a dynamite factory, to an upper class woman he plans to marry.” Gleb explained, “Only to his comrades.”

“So you’re saying Grigori is a…” Tatiana went on to say, “…a closeted member of the _bourgeoisie_?”

“Social climber would be the more appropriate term.” Gleb answered, “He’s not in the _bourgeoisie_ yet. After all, the parents he left behind are still peasants.”

The door to the drawing room then swung open, and out went Prince Dolgorukov, his assistant, Count Tatishchev, Prince Felix Yusupov and Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich. The four carried long firearms with them. Earlier, they had brought Grigori into the drawing room.

And much earlier than that, they agreed to take part in a prank by Anastasia where everyone in Livadia carried long firearms with them just to see Grigori’s reaction.

Of course, by now, Anastasia and the others have already set aside their firearms – and now, it was only the four men who were still carrying firearms.

The door to the drawing room then shut close. Instantly, Anastasia and the others went back to pressing their ears on the door. They were also joined by the four men who had just exited the room, as well as the two Ivans who had just arrived from running errands for Nixa.

“Thank you for meeting me here.” They could hear Olga say from inside the room, “Don’t worry about the men. Their firearms actually have no bullets in them.”

“She’s not supposed to know that!” Anastasia whispered to Gleb.

“Well, Grigori did teach her techniques that only people in the Cheka would learn.” Ivan Alexandrovich explained, “So she must have been able to tell if a gun had no bullets in them.”

The next thing they could hear was the movement of chess pieces. There was a chess game happening inside, they could figure out.

* * *

“My papa taught me how to play.” Olga explained to Grigori, “He told me that chess would teach me important life skills. Negotiation, strategy, cooperation.”

Grigori watched intently as Olga started moving her chess pieces on the board. She was a skilled player, as he could see.

“You asked me here.” Grigori stated, “I assume it’s not for a chess lesson.”

Grigori then went on to use his pawn to capture one of Olga’s pawns.

“My father taught me, too.” Grigori told Olga.

“I know you’ve sensed that I’ve been leading you on since the very day to proposed to me.” Olga told Grigori, “But you still persisted to stay with me. Why is that?”

“Because I know that deep inside, your opinion of me has changed.” Grigori explained, “Ever since Prince Dolgorukov and his assistant turned up alive. That was the final deal breaker. A miracle that neither of us expected.”

“You do know that I have four other suitors right?” Olga asked him.

“Zhukov, Kerensky’s nephew, Dr. Botkin’s son…” Grigori went on to say, “…and I heard that General Chetzemov’s son is about to be introduced to you as well. It seems like you were uninterested about the other three.”

“And you think that I’d be uninterested with General Chetzemov’s son too?” Olga asked, “Gavriil Andreyevich does have an impressive background. He has just graduated from the University of Geneva in Switzerland. In fact, he plans to enter the Foreign Service when he comes home.”

“You’ll still be uninterested in him.” Grigori told her, “He has an impressive background but like Zhukov and Kerensky’s nephew, he doesn’t know you so well, nor do you know him so well.”

“There’s Gleb Yevgenyevich.” Olga told Grigori, “Doesn’t he fall under the category of a man who knows me so well, and a man that I know so well.”

“Only that he’s five years younger than you.” Grigori told Olga, “I know well enough that someone who is five years younger than you is not your type.”

“So who do you think does this leave me with?” Olga asked Grigori. She already knew what his answer would be. She just wanted to gauge how well he knows her.

“Don’t you want to be with a man who makes you happy?” Grigori asked her.

“If you think a man with military decorations, political connections, or connections to my family makes me happy…” Olga went on to say, “That’s just an illusion. You should understand that in entering a marriage, you’re entering into something that’s built to last. That’s something you know nothing about.”

“You don’t know me.” Grigori answered her.

“That’s what you think.” Olga told him, “Did you think I knew nothing about you after sharing a home with you for almost a month?”

“I know none of those four men who are trying to marry you is the one you need.” Grigori told Olga as he captured another one of her pawns.

“Well, Gavriil Andreyevich wants to propose to me as soon as he gets here.” Olga told Grigori, as if to make him jealous, “He said that he’d challenge you to a duel if it means that it’s the only way I’d say yes to him.”

Grigori gasped loudly at what Olga just said. Did one of her suitors really just announced his intent to challenge him to a duel just so that she’d marry him?

“Don’t worry, I turned him down.” Olga said, smiling afterwards.

“Only a fool would turn down a winning hand!” Grigori yelled, “What is a lowly ex-agent of the Cheka whose past work experience included brick laying and working in a dynamite factory to the son of a White Army general who finished his education at Switzerland? At the University of Geneva no less!”

* * *

“Well, that was unexpected!” Ivan Alexandrovich said as he pressed his ears on the door to the sisters’ drawing room, “He brought up his past work experience.”

“Maybe he’s trying to convince Olga to break up with him.” Gleb offered an answer, “Now that Olga knows about his lowly background, she’ll be more inclined to break up with him.”

“Except Olishka doesn’t care if a man he likes has a lowly background.” Tatiana said, “Why do you think did she love Pavel Voronov with all her heart when he’s merely just an officer?”

“She even felt distraught when he had to marry someone else.” Maria added, “Olishka is not about to let go of her Grishka too.”

“So this is it, _comrades_.” Anastasia said, trying hard not to laugh at the fact that she just referred to her allies in the “Let’s end Olga and Grigori’s engagement” department as comrades, “We’ve failed at our mission.”

“Did we miss anything?” Alexei asked, as Sergei Kleschev tagged along with him. The two had just returned from visiting Maria Feodorovna.

“Hurry up and press your ears on the door, you both!” was all Anastasia could tell her younger brother and his friend.

* * *

“There’s no winning.” Olga told Grigori, “I made sure of that. Because if I chose Gavriil, I would lose the only man I love, and I would spend the rest of my life resenting my decision to choose him over you.”

“So you’re choosing me?” Grigori asked.

“I did not call off our engagement even if those four men who appear more qualified than you are fought for my hand in marriage.” Olga went on to explain, “I just wanted you to know that one day, when I marry the man I love, who is enough for me, and he and I are playing with our grandkids when the first day of spring comes, and the birds are chirping, it’s because I turned down those four other men for a former revolutionary who was raised by peasants in a small town at the Kiev Governorate.”

Finally, Olga captured Grigori’s Queen and won the game.

“Checkmate, love.” Olga said as she flashed a smile.

“How?” was all Grigori could ask.

“You do not play so that you would not lose. You play to win.” Olga added, “Here’s the thing. If the House of Special Purpose were a game of chess, I’d be the Queen on the Romanov side, and you, the Queen of the detachment sent to guard that house. You see, I stood in for the Tsarina when she could not make it to her engagements. Some even say I should be the next Tsarina if women were allowed to head the Russian monarchy again. You on the other hand, you’ve stood in for Yurovsky when he wasn’t on duty. I’m sure some expected for you to eventually succeed him.”

“And?” Grigori asked.

“Here you are, thinking that you’ve captured the Queen of the Romanov side,” Olga said in a stern voice, “When in fact, it’s the other way around. I’ve captured the Queen of the detachment to the House of Special Purpose. This is the entire point of the chess game. I’m not just going to let you relish the prize that is knowing that my feelings for you are for real this time. No, I decided that you must earn the right to know that.”

“So did I earn the right to know that you’ve returned my feelings?” Grigori asked Olga.

“My victory in this game means that you’ve earned it.” Olga told Grigori. Then, she extended her hand to him and said, “Congratulations!”

As the two shook hands, Olga then added, “Now, let’s pick a wedding date.”

* * *

“We’ve lost.” Alexei said in a despondent tone as he sat on the floor just outside the drawing room, “Even if we had the Prime Minister on our side, we still lost!”

“There, there, Sunbeam.” Anastasia said while hugging her brother.

“We’re in too deep.” Ivan Nikolaevich said, “It’s virtually impossible to break them up!”

“They’ve made up their minds.” Tatiana said with a horrified voice, “It’s over for all of us!”

Then the door to the drawing room swung open and Olga emerged from the room with her fiancé. That day, she decided to wear Grigori’s Cheka-issued leather jacket over her dress, while Grigori had her fur coat over his outfit for the day.

 _How dramatic!_ , Gleb thought to himself. When he arrived, Olga and Grigori had already entered the room, so he had no idea what they wore on that day.

“Tatya, you’re doing my wedding gown.” Olga told her younger sister, “And you, Ivan Nikolaevich, you’ve got a suit to make for my husband-to-be.”

“You’ll have to compensate us for that!” Tatiana and Ivan Nikolaevich shouted in unison as Olga and Grigori walked off.

Just then, Nicholas walked towards the drawing room with an already-opened envelope on his hand a horrified look on his face.

“You’re not going to like this.” He told everyone present.

* * *

“You have been cordially invited to the wedding of Elizaveta Feodorovna Romanova and Ivan Platonovich Kalyayev this coming October 25th 1918 at St. Basil’s Cathedral in Moscow…” Nicholas said as he read the invitation in horror, “Is this some kind of a joke?”

“No, it’s the real thing.” Alexandra replied, “I received a telegram from Ella yesterday where she said that she’s marrying Ivan Kalyayev on the 25th of October. I did not mind it at first, thinking that it’s some kind of joke.”

“But the invitation proved it otherwise?” Maria Feodorovna asked. She was in much disbelief as her daughter-in-law was when it came to the impending wedding of her sister-in-law.

“Exactly.” Alexandra said.

“Perhaps this is some stunt by the Provisional Government to counter Olga’s engagement to Grigori?” Nixa asked, “They failed to break the two apart so they move on by backing the marriage of a couple that you could consider as their counter-attack to those two.”

“Why would my sister want to join some government-sponsored marriage stunt?” Alexandra asked out of disbelief.

“The question is, why wouldn’t she?” Nixa asked, “Your sister has been in good graces with the Provisional Government. Ever noticed why they never arrested her during the first time they came into power?”

“Why?” Alexandra asked.

“What I’m about to tell you is classified information that we gathered at the MI6. You are not to disseminate this to anyone outside this room.” Nixa went on to say, “Do you all understand?”

Everyone in the room answered to the affirmative in unison.

“Here’s the thing.” Nixa went on to say, “It appears that the executioner that day was not well-prepared. The noose was loosely tied. Kalyayev merely passed out as a result. A comrade of his who had been authorized to take his body noticed that he had a pulse, though he was unconscious. Due to that comrade’s panic, he found himself bringing the unconscious Kalyayev into the first hospital that wasn’t run by the government that he could find. He did not know until it was too late that he had just left his comrade under the care of the woman whose husband he blew up.”

“And yet Ella never said anything about this?” Alexandra asked.

“The thing is,” Nixa said, “Ella treated it like he was just another ordinary patient. You might ask, _Why didn’t she just kill him off herself?_ Well then, here’s the answer – everyone here knows that she forgave him and even offered to have him pardoned if he repented for his actions. Well he didn’t repent. Ella never withdrew her forgiveness for him, which is why she did not only nurse him back to health but also gave him and his comrade the means to hide in Finland.”

“Could this be why the Provisional Government never arrested her?” Nicholas asked.

“Yes.” Nixa went on to say, “Why would they arrest someone whom they owe a lot to for saving one of their important comrades?”

“Then why on earth did they suddenly decide to get married?” Olga asked.

“You see, Vasily Yakovlev had provided us leads that there was another execution that would take place on July 17th,” Nixa went on to say, “It turned out that there was an order to execute Ella, Grand Dukes Sergei, the Konstantinovichi princes and their retinue on the evening of that day.”

Then Nixa added, “He gave us the leads hours before the actual execution took place. We had to find the best people who could sabotage the execution. It turned out that one of our undercover agents was actually Ivan Kalyayev – who had enlisted for the White Army as Konstantin Medvedev.”

“Let me guess, he decided to sabotage the execution by means of throwing a bomb on the executioners?” Dmitri Sudayev asked.

“That’s exactly what he did.” Nixa answered, “Some of the executioners were left unharmed though, so they retaliated by throwing grenades at him. One actually hit him on the back, which left him with third degree burns. Ella decided to treat him as they were evacuated to a safe location, despite him pleading to be left to die.”

“And that’s how we got here today, huh?” Grigori asked, “This is some kind of a messed-up wedding we’re about to witness here.”

“Grigori Petrovich,” Alexandra went on to say, “If that’s not enough of a messed-up wedding, they want you to be best man and Olga to be the maid of honor.”

“Is there a way for us both to back out?” Olga asked.

“I’m afraid not.” Alexandra said in a somber tone, “It would be rude anyway. The last thing that you and your fiancé want to be is to be considered rude in the eyes of the Provisional Government.”

“They’re doing this to humiliate Olga and Grigori, aren’t they?” Gleb asked in a defensive tone.

“Aunt Ella may be my aunt, but I’m not going to allow her and Kalyayev to treat my older sister and her fiancé like that!” Anastasia said in a defensive tone as well.

“Congratulations Nikulin,” Dmitri told Grigori, “Looks like you’re not the most hated future in-law in this family anymore.”

“Look, let’s get that damned wedding out of the way for now,” Olga said, “Because Grigori and I have decided on the wedding date.”

“Go on, tell us!” Anastasia excitedly told her older sister.

“We’re settling on July 18th of next year. Exactly one year after the day we were engaged.” Olga announced, “That of course, would mean that Grigori and I would have to be wed in London. There’s a Russian Orthodox church there, so I don’t think we’ll have any problem with the venue for the ceremony.”

“But the reception?” Tatiana asked.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to ask our British relatives if they’ll allow us to borrow one of their palaces for the reception.” Olga stated, “Even though my husband-to-be is not of nobility. I’m sure they’ll consider.”

“Well he’ll be one after the Provisional Government gives him some fancy job that will allow him to stay with you in the United Kingdom!” Gleb told Olga.

“You mean like a job in the Foreign Service?” Olga asked Gleb.

“Exactly.” Gleb said, “I mean there are intelligence agents in the Foreign Service. Grigori Petrovich could try applying to be posted in the United Kingdom.”

“But we’d need to be really close to the Provisional Government to ask for that kind of a favour.” Grigori told Gleb.

“There’s been discussions at Petrograd for Ella to become the next Russian Ambassador to the United Kingdom.” Nixa told everyone in the room, “Kerensky personally offered her the position as soon as he found out that she was marrying Ivan Kalyayev.”

Olga looked at her fiancé, and in that instant, Grigori knew what they had to do.

“Fine, we’re showing up to that wedding.” Olga finally said, “Tell Aunt Ella that Grigori and I are coming over to Moscow whenever she’s ready to have our measurements taken for the wedding attires.”

“Does this mean all of us have to be there too?” Anastasia asked.

“Well, the invitation was meant for all of us.” Alexandra told her daughter, “So yes, we’ll all have to be there – not just Olga and Grigori.”

“Papa received a telegram telling him to expect an invitation to that wedding, you know.” Gleb told Anastasia, “Looks like my family and I would have to be there too.”

“Well it seems like you all have to be there too,” Anastasia told Gleb, “Your papa was made the Mayor of Yekaterinburg thanks to the Provisional Government. It would be right for you all to show up to that wedding, especially since you’re all getting an invitation to it.”

“I’ll have you know that even if I’ll be there, I honestly don’t support this marriage of theirs.” Gleb said.

“And neither do I.” Anastasia added.

In a space of the day, Gleb went from witnessing an undesirable engagement’s transformation into a desirable one to witnessing the announcement of yet another undesirable engagement. He hoped that when the time comes for him and Anastasia to be engaged, theirs would not become an undesirable engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some few notes on this chapter:  
> -The chess game between Olga and Grigori is both a reference to the chess analogy from The Lost Crown and the mahjong game in the Crazy Rich Asians movie (as well as the poker game in the opening scene of that movie).  
> -Vasily Yakovlev was the one assigned to oversee the transfer of the first batch of the Romanovs from the Governor's Mansion in Tobolsk to Yekaterinburg. At one point, he tried to alter the route so that they'd end up in Moscow because he knew that the moment they'd end up in Yekaterinburg, it would spell trouble, except that he got intercepted in the end. He actually tried infiltrating the White Army in real life. In this fic of course, he actually defects to their side (as implied when he gave Nixa the leads that Ella, the Konstantinovichi princes and Grand Duke Sergei would get executed along with their retinue).


	11. From Moscow...With Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna's wedding, Olga and Grigori meet up with the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg. Meanwhile, Gleb and Anastasia have a conversation that goes from a political discussion to a heart-to-heart talk at the Red Square.

_October 24 , 1918 – Moscow, Russia_

_One day before Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna’s wedding to Ivan Kalyayev_

“I am so sorry to hear about your loss…” Marie-Adélaïde, the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg said as she held Olga’s hand, “Having a hitman for a step-uncle must be really awful.”

“It’s definitely more awful than spending the first few months into your engagement thinking that your fiancé is an actual hitman, Your Majesty.” Olga said, referring to the fact that she genuinely believed that her beloved Grigori had killed someone, until it turned out that the said someone didn’t die after all.

“At least, Your Majesty, I am no longer the most hated in-law in the family.” Grigori quipped at Marie- Adélaïde.

“I’ve heard from your younger sisters about how your fiancé proposed to you.” Marie-Adélaïde said as she tried hard not to laugh, “Using one of your existing rings as an engagement ring, really?”

“He’s made the effort and that’s what matters to me, ma’am.” Olga said as she looked at her engagement ring.

“So, when is the wedding?” Marie-Adélaïde asked.

“Well you see ma’am, Grigori and I have yet to decide on that,” Olga stated, “We were supposed to decide on that already, but then my aunt’s wedding came along and unfortunately, we must hold back the announcement until then…”

Anastasia listened in on the conversation intently when she was not engrossed with reading her oldest sister’s copy of Lés Miserables. Olga and Grigori had asked her to come along with them to meet the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg at Hotel Metropole. What they did not tell her was that they were there to meet the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg. Marie-Adélaïde, the Grand Duchess, was just a year older than her oldest sister, and only half a year older than her oldest sister’s fiancé.

“Nastasya.” A male voice called.

Anastasia turned to see who called her.

“Vaganov?” Anastasia said as she recognized who was calling her.

“Am I not just Gleb to you?” Gleb asked as he approached where Anastasia was seated.

“Gleb, you’re not supposed to be here!” Anastasia told him.

“But didn’t your Aunt invite my family over to her wedding?” Gleb asked Anastasia. His family had been billeted by the Provisional Government to stay at the Hotel Metropol for the wedding, hence the reason why he is there.

“I’m not talking about the wedding, Vaganov!” Anastasia refuted, “I’m talking about you not being in the café of this hotel. You do not just barge into a monarch’s meeting!”

“The last time I checked, nobody is a monarch here!” Gleb told Anastasia.

“Well there is,” Anastasia replied, “The Grand Duchess of Luxembourg is here.”

“That’s impossible!” Gleb answered back, “Luxembourg isn’t even a major ally of Russia.”

“That’s what you think, Russian lad!” Marie-Adélaïde fired back, much to the horror of Gleb, who has just realized that he has just displeased a Luxembourgish person, the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg no less.

“Forgive me, Your Majesty.” Gleb said as he tried to straighten himself up, “I did not mean to offend you. I was just arguing with a friend.”

“Arguing with a friend in my presence?” Marie-Adélaïde asked as she stood up, “You might as well bring your concerns about my presence here directly to me instead of discussing it with your friend.”

“Your Majesty, I must apologize for my friend,” Grigori told Marie-Adélaïde, hoping to bail Gleb out “You see, Gleb Sergeyevich didn’t mean to offend you. Also, he is not yet well-versed with international diplomacy. He’s only a young lad of sixteen.”

“Your Majesty,” Anastasia said, “Forgive my friend. He is simply ignorant about matters involving other countries’ relations with Russia. He is really trying hard to learn those things, and that is why he’s argued with me.”

“Very well then,” Marie-Adélaïde said as she gained her composure, “Tell your friend that Luxembourg is an independent nation and it can deal with any country it pleases, including the Russian Federation.”

Anastasia then nudged Gleb.

“Your Majesty,” Gleb told Marie-Adélaïde, “I apologize for my mistake. I shall retreat from this room now.”

“Apology accepted.” Marie-Adélaïde responded, “You may now leave.”

With that, Gleb left the room, with Anastasia following him behind. Meanwhile, Marie-Adélaïde went back to where she left off with her conversation with Olga and Grigori.

* * *

Anastasia and Gleb found themselves at a park bench in the Red Square. They decided to leave Hotel Metropol and head somewhere else to avoid further embarrassment. It was then that Gleb realized that what may seem acceptable for him to do in Siberia is not acceptable in the eyes of well, non-Siberians.

“You earned the ire of the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg now, didn’t you?” Anastasia asked Gleb as she tried to hold back her laughter.

“It’s not like I intended it!” Gleb shot back, “And besides, didn’t that woman side with the Germans? The same Germans who tried to tear our country apart?”

“Well, you do have a point.” Anastasia said, “She did support the ones who tried to break our country apart. Still though, that was not an excuse for you to argue with me so loudly in her presence.”

“Well, do you expect the son of an ex-Bolshevik to know those things?” Gleb asked, “I’m sorry that I did not grow up in one of your palaces, Nastasya.” He added as he rolled his eyes.

“Now Gleb, don’t be such a fool.” Anastasia told him, “I never insulted your upbringing. I simply pointed out that you did something rude.”

“Well if you consider that rude,” Gleb replied, “It’s not as rude as supporting those who try to break our country apart, then show up to our country as if nothing happened. If you’re a good Russian, you would know that the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg isn’t a friend of our nation.”

“I never said that the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg is a friend of our nation.” Anastasia told him, “Besides, isn’t being rude to her stooping down to her level?”

“But someone has to let her know that people like her are not welcomed in Russia,” Gleb said, “At least, while the war is still going on.”

“Gleb, we are so close to winning the war already.” Anastasia explained, “For one thing, we have already gained back our territories in Poland from Germany and we’re about to liberate the Kiev Governorate too.”

“Wait, that means that Olga would get to see her future in-laws already!” Gleb said, upon realizing that Kiev Governorate being regained by Russia means that Grigori could finally take Olga to meet his parents.

“Of course!” Anastasia said.

“And that means your family will get to meet his family too, right?” Gleb asked.

“That’s what it means as well.” Anastasia answered.

“I’m sure he’s looking forward to be reunited with his parents.” Gleb said, “They haven’t seen each other since he was around our age. That’s quite a long time already.”

“I couldn’t bear to be away from my family when we were briefly separated earlier this year,” Anastasia said, “What more for Grigori Petrovich who hasn’t seen his in years?”

“About that wedding tomorrow,” Gleb said, “Felix Felixovich and Dmitri Pavlovich are plotting to object at the ceremony. Girogri Yefimovich has offered to help them too.”

“As exciting as that sounds,” Anastasia said, “It’s going to fail like all of Felix and Dmitri’s plans. Even if this time, they and Our Friend have forgiven each other, set their differences aside and worked together.”

“But it’s better than not trying!” Gleb said in response.

“Well they better forget about it,” Anastasia said, “Unless they want to be blown up here in Moscow too!”

“But don’t you oppose that union?” Gleb asked.

“I do oppose that union!” Anastasia said with a low voice, “But you see, we’re against a man who has actually taken a life. What makes you think that it would be easy for us to go against him?”

“Well, we sent Peter Ermakov to the gulag, didn’t we?” Gleb asked with a low voice, “He was the only one in the execution squad to have actually killed someone.”

“But that was because he was drunk when we sabotaged that execution!” Anastasia said, still in a lower voice, “Not to mention that unlike Ermakov, Kalyayev is actually an ally of the Provisional Government! There’s no way for anyone to easily send him into the gulag.”

“Well then, it looks like we’ll just have to accept the fact that we’re about to have a hitman for an in-law.” Gleb said as he sighed.

“What do you mean by _we_?” Anastasia asked as he noticed Gleb’s gaffe, “In case you’ve forgotten, we’re not related.”

“Well we could be, as soon as we’re ready to marry.” Gleb said, winking afterwards.

“Look, Olga hasn’t even told us of her wedding date yet – and naturally, that means my sisters and I would have to wait for some time until it’s our turn to walk down the aisle.” Anastasia answered, “So you’ll have to wait for a long time before you could even consider courting me.”

“So you are open to being courted by me?” Gleb asked.

“I did not say that I am open to being courted to you!” Anastasia fired back.

“But if I courted you, would you be alright with it?” Gleb asked again.

“Why not, Gleb’ka?” Anastasia asked, “I do enjoy your company. I’m sure that I could bear spending the rest of my life being married to you.”

“Just so that you’d know, I’m also sure of being able to spend the rest of my life being married to you.” Gleb told Anastasia, “That is, if you allow me to court you, and to eventually marry you.”

“Enough of that, Gleb’ka!” Anastasia said, “The only talk of marriage we should be having now is that wedding tomorrow.”

“Like how we could find a way to not attend the wedding?” Gleb asked.

“I’m sure everyone from mama and papa to Nyuta and Rudolf are trying to find a convincing excuse to miss the wedding.” Anastasia said, “Even though we’re all in Moscow now which means that we’re not supposed to miss the wedding.”

“But we’d need to show up anyway,” Gleb said, “Otherwise, we’ll all end up in the gulag with the very people that we sent there.”

“You’re right!” Anastasia said, “Guess we’ll just have to show up to that wedding tomorrow, but it doesn’t mean we approve of their union.”

“Right.” Gleb said in agreement.

Anastasia and Gleb then stood up from the bench and made their way back to Hotel Metropol. They’d have to be back at the hotel in case their families are looking for them – in Anastasia’s case, that would be her oldest sister, and in Gleb’s case, his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Grand Duchess Marie-Adélaïde of Luxembourg was born on June 1894 which makes her about six months older than Grigori Nikulin (who was born on December 1894) and a year older than Olga (who was born on November 1895). In real life, she remained the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg until 1919 hence the reason why she is still the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg on October 1918.  
> -Grand Duchess Marie-Adélaïde of Luxembourg was also known for collaborating with the Germans during World War 1, hence the reason why Gleb expresses his apprehension over her to Anastasia.  
> -Nastasya one of the diminutives for Anastasia.   
> -Felix Felixovich refers to Prince Felix Yusupov (whose father is also named Felix).   
> -The reason why Prince Felix Yusupov and Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich are both involved in a plot to stop Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna's wedding is because they both admire her platonically. Also, when Anastasia tells Gleb that if Felix and Dmitri push through with sabotaging the wedding, they might be blown up at the Red Square, this is a reference to how Ivan Kalyayev assassinated Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna's husband.  
> -Felix Yusupov and Dmitri Pavlovich were also among those who assassinated Rasputin in real life. In this fic, their attempt failed hence the reason why they got around to forgiving each other, then joining forces against Ivan Kalyayev.  
> -In this fic, the Provisional Government has replaced the Katorga (a labor camp) with the Gulag (which in real life, was the Soviets' replacement for the Katorga) Since Peter Ermakov already had a criminal record (which is also true in real life) before the sabotaged execution in this fic, that's why he winds up in a Gulag instead of ending up in prison in St. Petersburg after being arrested.


	12. Ein weiterer Herzschmerz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna's wedding day, an important figure from her life resurfaces as another one gets his heart broken for the second time. Meanwhile, Olga and Grigori devise a plan to marry Georgy Zhukov off to the Grand Duchess of Luxembourg. Finally, Gleb is introduced to Anastasia's extended family.

_October 25, 1918 – Moscow_

_The day of Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna’s wedding to Ivan Kalyayev_

It has been a while since Anastasia attended a wedding. This would be the first wedding she’d attend since the end of the Russian Revolution. This wedding, it seems, is among the results of the fruits of her, and her comrades’ labor of their work at Yekaterinburg.

Anastasia could notice the despondent look on the faces of her oldest sister’s and her oldest sister’s fiancé. One couldn’t blame them, they only agreed to become the Maid of Honor and Best Man of the wedding, respectively, in order for them both to be guaranteed of a job in the Russian Embassy at London.

Anastasia heard that her sister was going to be named the cultural envoy to London, and have a scholarship from the Russian Government which would allow her to study at Oxford. Her fiancé, who would be assigned by the SVR RF to London, is also to be awarded a scholarship grant that would allow him to study at Oxford.

Playing a major role at the wedding was a small price to pay for the two so that they could join the rest of the family in London in a few months’ time.

“Anastasia, something’s brewing up.” Gleb said, calling Anastasia’s attention.

“What do you mean by something’s brewing up?” Anastasia asked, curious as to what Gleb was talking about.

“There.” He replied, pointing at Grand Duke Dmitri Pavlovich and Prince Felix Yusupov.

“When Aunt Ella walks down the aisle, I’m going to throw myself to her.” Dmitri Pavlovich explained, “There’s no way she can marry that terrorist!”

“If that doesn’t work,” Felix continued, “I’m going to object to the union when the priest asks if anyone wishes to object.”

“You two really shouldn’t be conspiring with them.” A female voice told both Anastasia and Gleb.

“Olga?” Anastasia asked, “You’re supposed to be with the bride.”

“And you two are supposed to go back inside the church.” Olga told her sister and Gleb, “Didn’t you know that it’s bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony?”

Quickly, Anastasia and Gleb raced into St. Basil's Cathedral (the wedding ceremony's venue) and shortly after, Dmitri Pavlovich and Felix followed behind.

* * *

The wedding had ended, thankfully, without any hitches. Dmitri didn’t get the chance to throw himself at Ella. Felix on the other hand, forgot about objecting to the wedding after seeing Ivan Kalyayev’s steely glare – one that promised to blow him up at the Red Square if he pushed through with his objection.

Which is why, Anastasia, Gleb, Felix and Dmitri Pavlovich (along with Maria and Tatiana) found themselves on a table tucked in a corner at the grand ballroom of the Grand Kremlin Palace. To be fair, they all objected to the union but they could not openly say so.

“They’re going to divorce in less than a year,” Felix said as he took a swig of vodka, “I’m calling it!”

“It’s wrong for you to wish for their marriage to fail, you know.” Tatiana told Felix, who at this point, was so close to getting drunk.

“Why do I care about that?” Felix said, “Kalyayev blew up grand uncle Sergei, the only man who would have accepted me for who I am.” He added, referring to the fact that like his grand uncle Sergei, he too, loved men.

“I need another shot!” Dmitri Pavlovich said as he snatched the bottle of vodka from Felix’s hand.

“Tatya, Mashka, Gleb and I are going to head over to the dance floor.” Anastasia told her older sister, “You can come along too, if you want.”

“I’ll stay here and keep an eye on our cousins.” Tatiana said in response.

“Mind if I join in?” Alexandra, the former Tsarina asked as she took over Anastasia’s seat.

“Alexandra Feodorovna, I was wrong in trying to kill Grigori Yefimovich off.” Felix said as he looked at Alexandra, “But you know what’s not wrong for me, telling you right here and right now that Aunt Ella married the wrong man!” he added as he put an emphasis on “wrong man”.

“Child, I forgive you for what you did to Our Friend.” Alexandra said as he soothed Felix, who was now close to sobbing, “And I do agree, my sister made a terrible mistake. Kalyayev does not make a good brother-in-law.”

“Don’t you wish Sergei Alexandrovich wasn’t dead?” Felix asked Alexandra.

“I’m not dead.” A male voice told Felix.

“Anastasia…” Gleb said as he pointed to a man who stood behind Felix – a man dressed as a waiter whose face looked really familiar.

“He can’t be…” Anastasia said as she looked at the man in question.

“That’s impossible.” Maria added, “He can’t be dead! He literally got blown up!”

“I had to find a way to get out of the marriage without getting a divorce.” The man explained to Felix and Alexandra, “That body that got blown up, that was a corpse that my men took from a Katorga. We just made him look like me and had him wear my clothes.”

“If you’ve faked your death, how did you gain entry here?” Felix asked, refusing to believe that his grand uncle wasn’t actually dead.

“I’m skilled at disguising.” The man, now revealed to be the once dead Grand Duke Sergei Alexandrovich explained, “And I had a little help from someone close to the family.”

“Okay, let’s go!” Maria said as she pulled both Anastasia and Gleb towards the dance floor. She can’t have her Aunt Ella or her new husband find out about this.

* * *

“Who’s that lovely looking woman over there?” Georgy Zhukov asked as he pointed out to a woman on the dance floor.

“Ah, that’s Grand Duchess Marie-Adélaïde of Luxembourg.” Olga answered.

“Is she still single?” Georgy asked Olga.

“Of course.” Olga answered, “Would you like me to introduce you to her?”

“Why not.” Georgy answered.

“Then you’ll have to dance with me first.” Olga said as she smiled at Georgy, one of the former Imperial Army’s most decorated conscripts whose marriage proposal she rejected in favour of an ex-Bolshevik who has never served for the Imperial Army.

“May I?” Georgy asked Olga.

“You may.” Olga replied, then to Grigori (her fiancé), she said, “Go ask Marie-Adélaïde for a dance. After this song, we switch partners.”

Grigori then nodded in agreement with Olga. They had a brilliant plan coming. One that could make Luxembourg switch allegances from Germany to Russia if Zhukov goes around to marrying into the Grand Ducal Family of Luxembourg.

Meanwhile, Anastasia and Gleb danced together as Maria danced with Dmitri Pavlovich. Dmitri Pavlovich had finally decided to take a break from his drinking session with Felix (and besides, Sergei Alexandrovich could stand in for him in the meantime).

* * *

_Grand Kremlin Palace Gardens_

“So how are you not dead, Uncle Sergei?” Anastasia asked her uncle, Sergei Alexandrovich.

“You see, your Aunt Ella’s new spouse really just blew up a dead body that my men took from the Katorga.” Sergei explained, “Then I decided to hide at the Kiev Governorate until I got the news that my former wife is about to marry the man who thinks he blew me up. Let me tell you child, Ivan Platovich is one gullible idiot.”

“Did you live alone at the Kiev Governorate?” Grigori asked Grand Duke Sergei.

“I stayed with one Pyotr Iosiffovich and Anna Ivanovna at Zvenigorodka.” Grand Duke Sergei answered, “They were a lovely couple. They talked about their son so fondly. They said they missed him since he moved out at the age of sixteen.”

“Is their surname Nikulin?” Grigori asked, wondering if Grand Duke Sergei actually stayed with his parents while he was away.

“Yes, I remember now!” Grand Duke Sergei said, “Pyotr and Anna Nikulin.”

“And their son’s name is?” Grigori asked Grand Duke Sergei again.

“Grigori.” Grand Duke Sergei said, “Wait a minute, that’s you?”

“Yes, that’s me.” Grigori answered, “I thought they’ve died!”

“Well they’re alive.” Grand Duke Sergei said, “And without them, I wouldn’t be alive either.”

“How did they move back to Zvenigorodka though?” Grigori asked, “Before I left them, we lived in Uman.”

“Well I actually first met them at Uman.” Grand Duke Sergei explained, “At some point, they told me how life was better in Zvenigorodka. I helped them move back there.”

“T-That’s very kind of you.” Grigori said as he teared up, “Thank you so much!”

“Well, I was just returning the favour to them.” Grand Duke Sergei answered, “How have you been, young lad?”

“I’m engaged to your niece, sir.” Grigori answered, “We’ve been engaged for three months. We’ll marry sometime next year.”

“Well then, congratulations and welcome to the family!” Grand Duke Sergei told Grigori.

“Uncle Sergei, will you be at their wedding?” Anastasia asked.

“Of course!” Grand Duke Sergei answered, “I cannot miss that wedding.”

“Grigori and I promised to make the wedding much better than this travesty we’re subjected to tonight.” Olga told Grand Duke Sergei, “Though it turns out Ivan Platovich has not killed anyone, Grishka and I do not actually trust him yet.”

“Is it because he’s affiliated with the Provisional Government and the Provisional Government isn’t exactly good friends with monarchists or Bolsheviks?” Grand Duke Sergei asked.

“How did you know my Grishka _was_ a Bolshevik?” Olga asked.

“Your mama told me.” Grand Duke Sergei said, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to chuck him off to the Gulag. To begin with, I don’t even have such powers anymore.”

“You know, you seem more approachable than Ivan Platovich is.” Grigori asked, “I would have preferred that you stayed married to Elizaveta Feodorovna, though I understand why you chose to stop being married to her.”

“I realized she deserved better than a husband who loves her half-heartedly.” Grand Duke Sergei said, “I shouldn’t have stood in the way between her and the Kaiser.”

“Except she did not love the Kaiser back.” Olga told Grand Duke Sergei with a downcast voice.

“And how about you kid?” Grand Duke Sergei said as he looked at Gleb, “What is your business being at this wedding reception?”

“I’m the son of the Mayor of Yekaterinburg.” Gleb answered, “And a close family friend.”

“I noticed that you stayed near Anastasia often.” Grand Duke Sergei stated, “Like how Ella and the Kaiser stayed near each other often…or how Anastasia’s mama and papa did the same.”

Then, as if on cue, everyone started giggling at Gleb.

“Well I guess you could say that-“ Gleb said but before he could continue, he was cut off by Dmitri Sudayev.

“He’s in love with Anastasia!” Dmitri Sudayev shouted.

“Mitya!” Gleb shouted, “You weren’t supposed to say that!”

“That’s nothing to be ashamed of, child.” Grand Duke Sergei told Gleb, “You seem like the perfect match for Anastasia. I say you get to know her better.”

Gleb looked at Anastasia, whose eyes sparkled at him. Anastasia found it endearing that Gleb would still try to hide his feelings towards her, even though he’s already made it known to her numerous times.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in Berlin…_ **

_Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna of Russia has married Ivan Kalyayev. Inform the Kaiser. German Ambassador to Russia._

Kaiser Wilhelm II angrily crumpled the telegram brought to him by his Foreign Minister. He was in some way, lucky that Germany had not surrendered against Russia yet – because that gave him the perfect excuse not to show up to the wedding. Years have passed and he has not really moved on from seeing his beloved Ella marry someone else. Now, he had it happen to him for the second time.

He felt that Russia staged this marriage to get him to call for the German Troops to surrender from the war, effectively ending the war between his country and Russia.

At this point, he was now facing calls to abdicate at home – while in the foreign sphere, there’s Russia trying to taunt him.

What was he to do, then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter's title is the German translation for "Another Heartbreak". The title in turn, is a reference to how Kaiser Wilhelm II loses his first love for the second time after her second marriage.  
> -Kaiser Wilhelm II's first love is Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna. He loved her to the point of writing love poems to her and visiting her often. However, she did not return his feelings for her.  
> -It is a known fact that Grand Duke Sergei Alexandrovich is in the LGBT community despite having married Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna. Sergei and Ella's marriage is known to be an unhealthy one.  
> -Felix Yusupov referring to Grand Duke Sergei as the "only relative who could accept him for who he is" is also a reference to the fact that like Grand Duke Sergei, he (Felix) is also in the LGBT community. Though unlike GD Sergei, Felix actually had a healthy relationship with his wife, Irina.  
> -Grigori Nikulin only spent the first few years of his life in Zvenigorodka, the rest was spent in Uman until he was deported to Siberia sometime after he moved out of his family's home at the age of sixteen.  
> -In this fic, the Okhrana becomes the SVR RF after the Provisional Government takes back control of Russia. SVR RF is the Foreign Intelligence Service of Russia (or _Sluzhba vneshney razvedki Rossiyskoy Federatsii_ in Russian), which in real life, is also one of the Okhrana's successors.


	13. From One Empire to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan Kleschev becomes excited at the prospect of becoming a British citizen, while his younger sister eyes on marrying into the British Royal Family - much to the amusement of the Romanov siblings.

_November 8, 1918 – Yalta, Crimea_

For the first time since July of that year, Dr. Botkin found himself on-call again. It all started when Tatiana Klescheva experienced a fainting spell while taking a stroll along the gardens of Livadia. It had been a solid hour since Tatiana was being treated. Everyone, save for her husband, Nikolai, were told to stay out of the room.

“Is mama going to be okay?” Faina, the youngest of the Kleschev children asked as she held on to her older sister’s hand.

“She’ll be fine.” Nina said in the most reassuring tone that she could ever give. Honestly, she wasn’t so sure if their mother was going to be alright. This wasn’t her first fainting spell. She’s had a few during the waning days of the Revolution.

“Tatya…” Ivan Kleshchev said in a voice that sounded more tense than relaxed. If his mother actually has a serious illness, he would be left with the responsibility of looking after all his younger siblings alongside with his father.

Tatiana could not help but cast a look of pity at her dear Ivan. It had dawned to him that his mother being possibly ill could mean that he has to take over her duties. Not that this wasn’t the first time he did so, but it’s not really something he looks forward to.

“Comrade Magpie, why the long face?” Anastasia asked Ivan Kleschev, who at this point, looked very unamused.

“Who wouldn’t be having a long face if their mama is unwell?” Ivan Kleschev asked, finally snapping.

“Your mama’s going to be fi-“ Anastasia said to comfort the man who was possibly her future brother in law. However, she was interrupted with Dr. Botkin who had just emerged from the room.

“Where’s Ivan Nikolayevich?” Dr. Botkin asked.

“Yevgeny Sergeyevich?” Ivan Kleshchev asked, acknowledging the doctor.

“How do you like the idea of having another younger sibling?” Dr. Botkin asked.

“You mean mama is-“ Ivan Kleschev said, realizing that the answer of his mother’s fainting spells lies on the fact that she is pregnant.

“Faina, looks like you’re no longer mama and papa’s favourite.” Alexander, one of Faina’s older brothers taunted.

Alexander’s taunt was already enough to cause Faina to run away while crying. Faina, in her nine years of existence, had been already used to being her parents’ center of attention. All of that now to be ruined by a new baby.

“Alexander Nikolayevich, go apologize to your sister!” Ivan Kleschev told his younger brother angrily.

“It’s true though.” Alexander said, rolling his eyes afterwards, “There’s a new baby and therefore, a new favourite for mama and papa.”

Ivan Kleschev simply grunted at his younger brother and followed his younger sister to wherever in the palace she ran off to. He swore that Alexander would be in big trouble after their mother recovers.

* * *

“Faina, your brother is just messing with you.” Tatiana said, trying her darn best to explain to her future sister-in-law that her parents have not abandoned her, “Of course your mama and papa still love you.”

“Sasha is right,” Faina said in between sobs, “When the baby is born, they will spend more time with him, or her. Meanwhile, I’ll just be cast aside.”

“Your mama and papa would never do that to you, little one.” Anastasia said, hoping that she’d be able to help soothe the crying girl, “Your brother is just teasing you. Just like what Mashka did to me when Alexei was born.”

“But isn’t it true that your mama and papa cast you aside after Alexei was born?” Faina asked, remembering the talk back in Yekaterinburg about how the Tsar and the Tsarina have devoted most of their time to Alexei by the time of his birth (and in effect, causing Anastasia and the older siblings to be an afterthought).

“No, that’s not true!” Anastasia told Faina, “Mama and papa loved us equally.”

“That’s what they like you to think!” Faina answered back, “Like all mamas and all papas, they ignore the older children when the new baby comes around!”

“Faina…” Tatiana said as she tried to reason with the little girl this time, “All mamas and all papas love their children equally.”

“Your brother is lucky, no one has to steal attention from him anymore.” Faina said, referring to the fact that there’s no way for Alexei to have a younger sibling given his mother’s old age.

“There you are!” Ivan Kleschev said as he found his younger sister, now in the company of his beloved and his beloved’s sister.

“If mama and papa don’t love me anymore, will you and Tatiana Nikolayevna be my mama and papa instead?” Faina asked her older brother.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Fainushka.” Ivan Kleshchev laughed as he carried his sister.

“As much as we’d love you to be our baby, you already have a mama and papa of your own.” Tatiana told Faina as she tucked strands of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Olga and Grigori had just returned from Zvenigorodka, and before that, from Petrograd. They had both been summoned to Petrograd two days back to undergo the first phase of their training with the SVR RF. The day after, they headed on to Zvenigorodka, which was now controlled by the Hetmanate of the Ukrainian People’s Republic (after the Germans had been expelled). In Zvenigorodka, Olga was introduced to her in-laws for the first time.

“Mama was particularly ecstatic when she found out that I was engaged to _the_ former Grand Duchess Olga Nikolayevna of Russia.” Grigori boasted to the Kleshchev siblings and to Olga’s siblings, “Though she was disappointed that I had not done it earlier, back when the Russian Empire was still a thing.”

“Anna Ivanovna said that Grishka could have been a Prince if he had met me before the revolution started.” Olga said, laughing afterwards, “Prince Grigori Petrovich…that doesn’t actually sound bad, now does it?”

“Olya!” Grigori said out of embarrassment, “I am a _proletariat_ , not a _bourgeoisie_!” 

“I thought you said we were all equal now?” Olga asked teasingly.

“Yeah, _comrade_.” Anastasia told Grigori, egging him on.

“Fine, you win this time!” Grigori told his fiancé as he raised both of his arms up in defeat.

“I heard your mother had gotten pregnant.” Olga told Ivan Kleshchev, “In that case, my congratulations to her and your papa.”

“Well yes, it’s true.” Ivan Kleschev answered, “Mama is pregnant, and thank you for the warm greetings.”

“The baby is going to be British.” Grigori commented.

“What do you mean by that?” Ivan Kleschev asked.

“Well your mother is not due to give birth until next year – by then, we’ll all be in Britain.” Grigori went on to say, “In Britain, any baby who is born there is considered a citizen of their nation.”

“Furthermore, the baby’s family, if they aren’t citizens already,” Olga went on to say, “Will be given the chance to take up a British citizenship too.”

“Oh my gosh, I’m going to be British!” Ivan Kleschev said, when it dawned upon him that by the time his mother gives birth, he’ll have a new nationality as well.

“Would you like some tea?” Nina asked her older brother in English, with a heavy Russian accent, as she tried to imitate the former Tsarina whenever she offered one of her daughters some tea. Nina had picked up some English from listening to the Romanov sisters’ conversations with their mother.

“Russian only, Alexandra Feodorovna!” Ivan Kleschev said in Russian, jokingly firing back at his younger sister the same way that he would reprimand anyone from the Imperial Family from the Tsar down to Alexei, whenever he caught them speaking any language other than Russian back at the Ipatiev House.

“You’re rude!” Nina told her older brother, again, in English with a heavy Russian accent.

“Alright you two, stop that!” Olga said to both Ivan Kleschev and her younger sister in the most regal tone ever, “If you two even want to be actual Brits, you’ll have to learn how to speak proper English.”

“I didn’t say I wasn’t open to learning English.” Ivan Kleschev protested, “But they sure as heck cannot demand me to lose the accent so easily.

“You know, I want to marry someone in the Royal Family when I become British,” Nina lamented in a dreamy voice, “Someone like Prince George…”

“Oh come on, not you too!” Anastasia told Nina, in reference to the fact that her older brother made it very clear to his comrades months back that he was going to marry one of the Grand Duchesses.

“He looks like a Romanov you know…” Nina said as she continued to talk about Prince George, “Like the Tsar…”

“You two really have the same tastes when it comes to people you want to be in love with,” Grigori told Ivan Kleshchev, “I’m not surprised, you two are siblings anyway.”

“We must go, _Your Royal Highness_ ” Maria told Nina, “My siblings and I are off to have some tea.”

“You could join us if you want, _Your Royal Highness_.” Alexei told Nina.

The entire time, Olga and Grigori were just snickering at Nina’s reaction. Nina’s face looked something between embarrassed and impressed. Embarrassed that her future-in-laws are now poking fun at her crush on Prince George, and impressed that they played along with her having a crush on Prince George.

To add to the comedic effect, Maria, Anastasia and Alexei decided to curtsey at Nina before walking backwards to leave the room (in the same way that anyone would retreat from a room after speaking to the Monarch).

While everyone else in Livadia is keen on remaining Russian even after they leave Russia, Ivan Kleschev and his sister, Nina, are the opposite – they could not wait to go from being Russian to being British.

 _Gleb won’t be impressed with this_ , Anastasia thought to herself. It was always Gleb who told her, and everyone within his 500 meter radius, about how important it is to be a good Russian.

But apparently, Ivan and Nina Kleshchev did not get that memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Back in the 20th century, one could become a British citizen merely by being born in the UK (whether or not their parents are already British). This is called _jus solis_ or the birthright citizenship.  
> -Until decades into the reign of Queen Elizabeth II, it was a custom in the UK for someone to walk backwards when leaving a room after speaking to the Monarch. This is why Maria, Anastasia and Alexei walk backwards after talking to Nina (whom they've jokingly referred to as "Your Royal Highness") as they leave the room.  
> -There was a rule in the Ipatiev House that forbade the Romanovs from using any language other than Russian. This is referenced to by Ivan Kleschev after his younger sister speaks in English to him.


	14. Chairman and Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia and Gleb are treated to the revelation of their lifetime when they find out that Alexander Beloborodov was supposed to become an Imperial Army officer and be married off to a Hessian Princess.

_I think I did it again_  
_I made you believe we're more than just friends_  
_Oh baby_  
_It might seem like a crush_  
_But it doesn't mean that I'm serious_  
_'Cause to lose all my senses_  
_That is just so typically me_  
_Oh baby, baby_

_-_ [Oops!...I Did It Again - Max Raabe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYr9kIyambE)

**_December 10, 1918 – Yalta, Crimea_ **

“You…”

“Bolshevik bastard!”

“German spy!”

“What are you doing here in Crimea?”

“Am I not the one who is supposed to be asking you that?”

“Well between us, I am the Russian. I should be asking you that.”

“Well guess what, Bolshie – your kind aren’t in charge of Crimea!”

“And neither are yours, Kraut!”

The former Tsarina Alexandra was astounded as she entered the ballroom of Livadia which was temporarily used as a hospital for Russian soldiers who got injured in combat at the Western front. Besides soldiers, there were also civilian patients as well as one patient that was referred there by the former Tsarina’s sister (who went back to running her hospital in Moscow).

“What is happening here?” Alexandra asked sternly.

“Aunt Alix, care to explain why there is a Bolshevik here?” the former Princess Elisabeth of Hesse, who was known as Ella, asked her aunt.

“Didn’t Elizaveta Feodorovna tell you?” The man that Ella argued with said, “She saved my life by pleading Kerensky to release me from prison. His thugs tortured me well enough to have me spend two months in your aunt’s hospital. Then she decided to ship me off here to continue recovering.”

“There, that’s the reason why there’s a Bolshevik here.” Alexandra added.

“Aunt Alix, can you _please_ tell your sister to take him back!” Ella pleaded, “What if he influences the other patients here to help him take over Russia again?”

“I’d gladly take over Russia, crown myself the Tsar and make you the Tsarina.” The man told Ella, winking at her afterwards.

“Shut up, Beloborodov!” Ella shouted at the man, “As soon as you’re well enough, I’ll personally see to it that you disappear from this place!”

“I’d like to see you try, Your Royal Highness…” Alexander Beloborodov said, “Oh wait, you’re deposed already!”

“And so are you!” Ella shouted at him back, “You’re no longer the head of the Ural Soviet because it’s been obliterated out of existence – just like your prospects of being reintegrated into Russian society!”

“He called you a German spy…” Alexandra told her niece, “What is it with that?”

“Your niece spied for the Kaiser.” Alexander said with a straight face, “The Luftstreitkräfte airdropped her into Perm for a mission while your entire family was still in Tobolsk. Her parachute was caught on a tree, leaving her to dangle there for hours until I spotted her on the way to work. I obviously spared her life which is why she is here right now yelling at me as if I’m not sick.”

“I sure hope that mission had nothing to do with suppressing the Russian troops.” Alexandra told her niece, holding out hope that her dear Ella only agreed to beat the Reds.

“Well actually…” Alexander continued, “She admitted when I interrogated her that she was sent to collect information on both the Bolsheviks and the Imperial Army. Basically her kind wants no Russian to reign in Russia after the Germans take over. It seems like she’s failed as the Germans never made it as far as St. Petersburg and they were just kicked out of Kiev.”

“You did not need to remind me of that.” Ella said as she muttered under her breath.

“Alexandra Feodorovna, why is this German woman even here?” Alexander asked Alexandra, “Can’t you _please_ ask Kerensky to deport her back to her country?” he added, imitating Ella’s pleading tone when she asked her aunt to send Alexander back to Elizaveta Feodorovna.

“Listen here, you punk!” Ella told Alexander, “I am here because the Weimar Republic decided that they no longer needed my services anymore. They brought in their own people to spy for Germany. Therefore, I am technically retired from spying for Germany so I am free to do as I please – including relocating to Russia if I wanted to.”

“Well, she’s answered your question already.” Alexandra told Alexander, “I should leave you two to sort your issues out. It seems like you two have conflict that is more than just the fact that you both are on the opposing sides of the war.”

“We disappointed her, didn’t we?” Alexander asked Ella.

“She was expecting you to abandon your revolutionary ways for good and to marry me after you become a commissioned officer of the Imperial Army.” Ella said as she looked at Alexander.

“You still have the music box, don’t you?” Alexander asked Ella as he reached out for her hand.

“What makes you think I threw it away?” Ella asked Alexander as she took his hand.

“The fact that you were upset about finding out that I went back to being a revolutionary,” Alexander continued, “And add the fact that I got married and had children as well in those years that we were apart.”

“You two knew each other?” Grigori Nikulin said with a surprised face as he passed through Alexander and Ella.

“Comrade Nikulin!” Alexander called out, “Finally, someone’s come to spare me from this German woman!”

“There’s something you’ve been hiding from me and the rest of the comrades.” Grigori said as he stared at Alexander with his arms crossed.

“Mama wanted to marry your comrade off to my cousin.” Olga told Grigori as she caught up with him.

“Y-you have a ring!” Alexander said, pointing at Olga to change the topic.

“Glad of you to notice, Alexander Grigoryevich.” Olga asked Alexander.

“You must be engaged with one of those sailors from Standart!” Alexander asked as he tried to guess who Olga’s fiancé was.

“Wrong.” Olga answered.

“Well then, who are you engaged to?” Alexander asked, pressing Olga to answer him.

“Olga, I suggest you answer him right now.” Ella said, “He could get a bit pushy if you don’t give him the answers.” she added, staring at Alexander knowingly afterwards.

“Here’s a hint, turn your patronymic into a given name.” Olga told Alexander.

“Nikulin?” Alexander asked as he finally realized who Olga was hinting to.

“We get along together like peas in a pod, comrade.” Grigori said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his fiancé.

“Don’t worry, you and Ella will get your turn soon.” Olga told Alexander.

“We’d like to stay and chat with you both but we need to attend to some patients.” Grigori told Alexander and Ella. After which, he walked away with Olga and the both proceeded to a hospital bed some rows away to check on a patient.

“I-I-“ Alexander said in astoundment

“I was just surprised as you are.” Ella answered.

“Wait, why are you here again?” Alexander asked Ella.

“Tatiana remembered that I liked a boy named Alyosha who was training to be a cadet in the Imperial Army.” Ella went on to explain, “She did some digging up with the help of Nikolai Sokolov and found out that you and that Alyosha were the same person. She had no idea that I already figured that out since earlier this year. Anyway, she told me to come here to visit you. She thinks it’ll help improve your condition.”

“So does this mean I’m forgiven now?” Alexander asked, hoping that Ella will finally stop berating him for that one mistake – make that two mistakes he did.

“What does it look like to you, _katorga_ dweller?” Ella asked in the most sassiest tone ever.

* * *

“Come on, you three!” Anastasia called out as she, Gleb, Dimitri and Polina raced to the Livadia ballroom.

“Why are we even running?” Gleb asked.

“Shut up!” Dimitri told him, “You’re ruining the moment!”

“Hey, wait up!” Polina called as she gasped for her breath.

The four decided to pay the ballroom a visit after being told that Anastasia’s cousin Ella was in there, paying a visit to her beloved Alyosha. Anastasia had only seen this Alyosha once when she was five – during a visit that her cousin Ella made to St. Petersburg where this Alyosha had been picked among the Imperial Army cadets to accompany Ella around the city.

Since then, she never saw this Alyosha again – or so, that was what she thought.

After what seemed to be ten minutes of going through every bed, the four finally found Ella. Ella by then, playing with her Alyosha’s hair. Slowly, they approached Ella from behind and Polina poked her shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey there!” Ella said as she turned around and recognized the people behind her.

“Cousin Ella!” Anastasia said as she ran to embrace her.

“Hello there, cousin Anya!” Ella told her, then embracing her too.

“That’s…” Gleb said as he recognized who was occupying the bed.

“But…” Anastasia added as she recognized him as well.

“Yes.” Ella answered, seemingly figuring out what both Gleb and Anastasia were supposed to be telling her.

“Missed me, you two?” Alexander asked both Gleb and Anastasia.

“You’re supposed to be in jail!” Gleb said as he pointed to Alexander.

“That’s not a kind way to greet your former boss.” Alexander told Gleb.

“You were playing with his hair.” Anastasia told Ella, “Is there something between you both?”

“Your mama actually wanted to marry me off to your cousin.” Alexander said with a smile to Anastasia, “Now I’ll finally fulfill what she asked of me.” He added, looking at Ella.

“What makes you think I’ll marry you?” Ella asked Alexander.

“Well you just played with my hair!” Alexander fired back.

“When is the wedding?” Dimitri asked Alexander and Ella.

“There is no wedding.” Ella answered.

“There is no wedding, **_yet_**.” Alexander said as he tried to diffuse the situation, “I haven’t even proposed to Ella.”

“Do that and I’ll tell Kerensky to send you back to jail!” Ella told Alexander.

“Not if I tell him to deport you first!” Alexander responded.

“Ella, you could have just bribed him to free the Romanovs a few months back!” Dimitri told Ella.

“I would have,” Ella went on to say, “But that wasn’t part of the Kaiser’s orders.”

“Damn it, Kaiser Wilhelm the Second!” Dimitri said under her breath.

“Full disclosure,” Alexander told Dimtri, “If Ella had bribed me then, I would be glad to release Anastasia and her family from house arrest.”

“Except you were married.” Anastasia told him, “So you wouldn’t have any significant feelings for Ella that’s enough to have us released then.”

“How did you know I was married?” Alexander asked Anastasia.

“Sometimes, Gleb Sergeyevich talks too much.” Anastasia asked, looking at Gleb afterwards.

“Sorry.” Gleb said as he shrugged.

“I think we’ve all seen enough today.” Anastasia said, then turning to Gleb, Dimitri and Paulina, and then back to Alexander and Ella, she said “Looks like my friends and I have to go. Enjoy your time together, you two.”

“I’m not in love with-“ Ella said, but before she could continue, Alexander had held her hand already.

“Yes, you are.” Polina told Ella.

“Come on, let’s go.” Dimitri told Polina. Then, the two went on to rejoin Anastasia and Gleb who were already going ahead.

“So when are we going to England again?” Alexander asked as he looked at Ella.

“Ugh.” Ella said in response as she covered her face with her palm out of disappointment.

Seems like Alexander never really got over Ella, even after becoming a full-fledged Bolshevik and even getting married once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Alexander and Ella may or may not be the Nicholas & Alexandra of the interwar period in this fic's timeline. It's interesting to note that Alexander and Ella are only four years apart - just like Nicky and Alix. In this fic, it is hinted that they met when Alexander was 16 and Ella was 12 (similar to the ages of Nicky and Alix when they first met) when Anastasia says that she was five years old when the two met (Anastasia was born in 1901, Ella in 1894 and Alexander in 1890 - do the math).  
> -Ella entering Perm (then a Bolshevik territory) by parachuting into it is a reference to Crash Landing On You when the drama's main lead accidentally enters North Korea by the way of paragliding and a tornado. Alexander sparing Ella's life is also a reference to the main couple of that drama.  
> -Alexander was the Chairman of the Ural Soviet when the Romanovs were put under house arrest in Yekaterinburg. This is what Ella was referring to when he reminded Alexander that he too, was deposed from a privileged position.  
> -Luftstreitkräfte was Imperial Germany's air force.  
> -Kraut is a derogatory term for a German (particularly for German soldiers who served in World War 1, and later for German soldiers serving in World War 2) that first came to use in 1918. Alexander obviously used it in this chapter to get back at Ella calling him a "Bolshie".  
> -When Ella calls Alexander a "katorga dweller", this is a reference to the fact that Alexander did get exiled to Siberia in real life when he was 16 (in this fic, he is shipped off to the katorga months after meeting Ella, when his revolutionary tendencies come back - but that's for another time). Presumably, he was exiled into a katorga in Siberia, as with the rest of the political prisoners in Imperial Russia who were sentenced to exile in Siberia.  
> -Grand Duchess Elizaveta Feodorovna ran a charity hospital alongside her convent in Moscow when she became a nun in real life. This is what was being referenced to by Alexander when he tells Ella how Elizaveta Feodorovna saved his life.  
> -Alyosha is Alexander's nickname in this fic, and also an alias given to him by the Imperial Army when he is sent to become Ella's bodyguard when they first met. More on that will be explained on a future chapter.  
> -This chapter's title is a reference to the Glenya fic titled "Comrade and Princess" as well as a reference to Alexander and Ella's respective positions before the events of this chapter.


	15. The Art of Persuasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Christmas Eve and there are only a few weeks left before the Romanovs make the move to the United Kingdom. By some twist of fate, Gleb Vaganov and his family are also destined to join the move to the United Kingdom. Now, Gleb tries to figure out how to win Anastasia's heart as the path for him to do so has been cleared.

_December 24, 1918 – Livadia_

Gleb Vaganov knew very well that a future with Anastasia wasn’t going to be handed to him easily. His father may have defected from the Bolsheviks to the Whites, but he and his family are now about to be cast away from Russia. You see, a peasant revolt was instigated by the remaining adherents of the Bolsheviks because the man who was supposed to be their comrade (Sergei Vaganov, that is), was now turning their backs on them.

Sergei managed to contain the revolt and all those responsible were prosecuted by the law – however, Prime Minister Kerensky himself had made the decision to relieve him of his duties as the Mayor of Yekaterinburg for his and his family’s own safety. There was of course, no word yet, on who would replace Sergei as the Mayor. Currently, the city is under martial law due to the failed revolt – so until a replacement for Sergei is found, the military is taking charge of the city.

Now, without a father that has a position within the Russian Government, he was back at it again as the boy next door who is the son of a common Russian. He would stand no chance against the children of his father’s former colleagues in the government, nor would he stand any chance with the nobility that still exist elsewhere in the world.

But at least he wasn’t Alexander Beloborodov.

The deposed Chairman of the Ural Regional Soviet who, despite his fallen status, was still determined to win the heart of a deposed Princess. That being Princess Elisabeth of Hesse and by Rhine.

The only difference between a deposed Soviet Chairman and a deposed Princess is that the latter would still be held up as nobility while the former is treated worse than a commoner.

And yet Alexander still persisted, and Gleb can’t help but wonder where he got all the bravery to go after a woman who is supposedly way out of his league – if society’s rules were to be followed.

“You’re still young,” Alexander told Gleb as he took a swig of vodka, “There’s so much you don’t know about the matters of the heart…”

“Well you’re crazy for thinking that Ella would want a future with you, anyway!” Gleb replied, “At least I am not _beneath_ a commoner, as the post-revolutionary society puts it. I would have a fairer chance than you do in marrying into an upper-class family.”

“And yet all you do is drop subtle hints at Anastasia Nikolayevna.” Alexander replied, “I sometimes wonder if you’re in fact, your father’s son.”

“What makes you think I am not?” Gleb asked in an agitated tone.

“You know what your father always tells us when we’re drinking our hearts out at Hotel Amerika…” Alexander spoke, “He told us to keep persisting until we win the heart of the women we pursue – and to only quit when it is made very clear that they hold no interest in us. He says it’s how he won your mother’s heart.”

“Well doesn’t subtle hints count as persuading a woman?” Gleb asked, trying to figure out why Alexander wanted him to open up to Anastasia so badly about his feelings for her.

“No.” Alexander plainly said, “In fact, quite the opposite.”

“Well, has Ella told you anything yet?” Gleb asked.

“She says she’ll only consider a future with me if the former Kaiser’s left arm becomes operational again.” Alexander said with a laugh, “But knowing the tone of her voice then, I’m sure she half-meant it because for one thing, she enjoys my company and on the other hand, she is actually concerned of what her relations would think if she took me in as her husband.”

Then the two men saw another bottle of vodka being lowered on the table they shared, and a loud thud accompanied it.

“Don’t give the poor lad such a hard time, Sasha.” The female voice said.

“Ella, what are you…” Alexander said as he moved his head up and recognized who put the bottle of vodka on the table.

“Can’t I come here to see you?” Ella asked, “We are both deposed, after all. There’s no rule saying that we can’t associate with each other.”

“But..” Alexander said, “I was talking to…”

“Gleb Sergeyevich,” Ella said in a snappy voice, “I think you should go talk to my cousin. I need some time alone with Sasha.”

“Alright then…” Gleb said as he stood up from his seat with his head lowered, “I’ll just head right out and leave you both alone.”

* * *

There was less than a month left before they were all scheduled to leave for the United Kingdom. This was going to be the Romanovs’ last Christmas in Russia. The next year, they’d be celebrating it in the country they’ll be moving to in less than a month.

Anastasia was sad to leave Russia, but if there was something that lessened the blow of that, it was the fact that the Vaganovs had been advised to migrate to the United Kingdom as well. That, according to Kerensky, would ensure their safety from the Bolsheviks that the government has not yet suppressed.

The plan was for the three oldest Romanov sisters to take their GCSEs upon arrival at the United Kingdom. Anastasia on the other hand, was to complete her final year of secondary school at an independent school upon arrival, while Alexei continues where he left off in his secondary school education with the same tutors used by the British Royal Family.

Anastasia didn’t want to do independent school alone, and her parents felt that she would adjust better in the company of people she knew. This resulted to Gleb, Dimitri and Paulina getting the benefit of attending the same independent school as Anastasia’s as well. After all, they’d be equals in social class already by the time they move to the United Kingdom.

“I heard that in British schools, they have cafeterias.” Anastasia told Gleb, Dimitri and Paulina.

“I sure hope it’s not as bad as the _stolovaya_ that were run by the Bolsheviks here!” Dimitri remarked.

“Hey! Don’t say that!” Gleb protested, “The food there is made with care, so that everyone gets to eat like an upperclass man.”

“If that’s true, then why did I get cold soup in the middle of winter at the _stolovaya_ in Omsk?” Paulina asked in a dismissive tone, “So much for your false advertising.”

“First of all, that _stolovaya_ was closed down immediately after last winter because it failed to serve the people.” Gleb went on to say, “And secondly, only capitalists do advertising.”

“Oh good, the Bolshevik admitted that his cuisine is in fact, _awful_.” Paulina said, sticking her tongue afterwards.

“Face it Gleb, the likes of you are not to be trusted in the kitchen.” Anastasia said, “A Grand Duchess like me can do better than you.”

“Speaking of which, your help is required in the kitchen.” Maria said as she walked by Anastasia and her friends.

“And now, you will see why it is I, and not you, who should be trusted to be in the kitchen.” Anastasia told Gleb, sticking her tongue at him afterwards.

“Well nobody said I couldn’t try to help out!” Gleb fired back, “A little work never hurts me, right?” He said, now facing Dimitri and Paulina.

“Excellent!” Maria said, “I was about to say that we could use some more hands in the kitchen besides Anastasia’s.”

Gleb Vaganov ticked all the boxes of what makes a working class lad, except being able to maneuver his way in the kitchen without burning a dish or two. Cooking was not Gleb Vaganov’s territory – and no one in his family bothered teaching him how to do so. They were probably expecting the revolution to make the family accomplished enough that they will be entitled by the state to have a cook.

Except of course, that wasn’t what happened and whether Gleb likes it or not, he’ll need to learn how to cook if he wants to survive in the United Kingdom.

He could only hope that he does not accidentally ruin the Romanovs’ Christmas Eve dinner with whatever makes up his cooking skills because if he does, that will be the end of his quest to win Anastasia’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> 1\. When Alexander mentions of Ella setting a condition that she would not entertain a future with him until the former Kaiser's left arm is operational again, this is a reference to how Kaiser Wilhelm II's left arm was left paralyzed due to a breach during his birth. His arm never recovered from that and he is said to have resented the British over this (since it was a British doctor who attended to his birth).  
> 2\. A stolovaya is what the canteens in the Soviet Union were called.


	16. Jeszcze nie zagubiony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All her life, Anastasia Nikolayevna Romanova was taught that Russia was among the most important countries in the international arena. That was true, until World War I broke out and caused countries to lose territories and new nations to form out of those lost territories.

**_December 25, 1918 – Livadia_ ** ****

The Romanov siblings were now opening their Christmas presents as their family, retainers and guests watched by. Anastasia in particular, took careful efforts to open the present given to her by her Aunt Olga – the sister of her father.

“Go on Anastasia, tell us what Aunt Olga gave you this Christmas!” Maria told her youngest sister.

“Aunt Olga has given me…” Anastasia said as she removed the last piece of the gift wrap that her aunt used to wrap the present, “…A small painting of the Eiffel Tower!”

Anastasia then lifted the small painting up for all to see. It was a vibrant painting of the Eiffel Tower created by none other than her Aunt Olga. Her Aunt Olga had taken up painting since the start of the revolution and has been going on with it ever since.

“I bet she gave the rest of us paintings as well.” Olga commented as she opened her own present from her namesake Aunt.

“I wonder what kind of painting Olya got…” Tatiana said, “Perhaps a painting of roses. Olya does love roses.”

“Not roses, Tatya…” Olga said as she sported a dumbfounded face while opening her present, “It’s…”

“Oh nice, your dear Aunt has created a painting of us,” Grigori commented as he looked at his fiancé’s present, “Dressed in ceremonial attire from the former Russian Empire.”

“It’s a unique gift.” Olga commented, “I’m going to give Aunt Olga that.”

“You could hang that up at the Alexander Palace after you become President of Russia, you know.” Dimitri commented as he took a look at the painting that Olga received from her aunt.

“As if I would be allowed back into Russia in the first place after we leave this January.” Olga retorted, “You do know the Russian President has to live in Russia.”

“Well once you marry Grigori, there’s nothing that President Romanov and Prime Minister Kerensky can do about it.” Dimitri responded, “They’ll just have to deal with you being back here in the future.”

“In case you forgot, even my fiancé will be banned from returning to Russia after we all leave next year.” Olga replied once more, “I doubt that ban would ever be lifted in our lifetimes.”

“Nastya…” Gleb Vaganov called out as he looked at Anastasia with puppy eyes, “Now open my present!”

“Fine.” Anastasia said as she rolled her eyes, “I was supposed to open that after opening all the presents from our family but since you are pulling off that irresistible look, looks like I must comply.”

Anastasia then opened Gleb’s present for her. When the wrapper came off, the next thing she had to do was to open the box. _It must be a hat_ , Anastasia thought to herself as she opened the box.

To her surprise, it was in fact, a hat. Not just any hat though but…

“Is this Vladimir Ilyich’s hat?!?” Anastasia asked Gleb in shock.

“The one and only!” Gleb responded.

“First of all, how did you even get that, and…” Anastasia went on, “…Why would you give that to me as a Christmas present?”

“First of all, I bought that cap for a nice bargain from Mathilde Feliksovna, you know, the ballerina who is the lover of your grand uncle as well as your uncle’s.” Gleb explained, “And I thought that’d make a perfect present for you, you know, _war spoils_. We beat the Bolsheviks, you should get some of their loot.”

“Okay, how did Vladimir Ilyich’s hat even end up with Mathilde Feliksovna?” Anastasia asked.

“Well, Lenin used to live there at one point – before his revolution failed as we know it.” Gleb went on to explain, “Perhaps he left his hat there as he was trying to flee.”

“I actually sold the hat off to Mathilde Feliksovna after I was released from Lubyanka.” Alexander added, “Comrade Lenin was stupid enough to give his hat to me as some sort of a proof of life that I am to show to his allies who haven’t been imprisoned, in case I see them. However, Comrade Lenin was not my priority by the time I was given freedom – plus his allies have either been sent to the katorga or have fled anyway.”

“You used the money from selling off the hat to buy my present, didn’t you?” Ella asked Alexander as she walked behind him, “That hat for this diamond ring you gave me.”

“How else would I be able to find money to buy a ring that beautiful, my dear?” Alexander said as his eyes met with Ella’s, “Besides, what good would Lenin’s hat do in my possession? I had to get rid of it and Mathilde Feliksovna gave me a good offer.”

“Speaking of Mathilde Feliksovna…” Dimitri said as he pointed towards the door of the main sitting room at Livadia.

Grand Duke Andrei Vladimirovich, the uncle of Anastasia’s father, entered into the sitting room with Mathilde Kschessinska and her son, Vladimir Sergeyevich. Until now, the paternity of Vladimir was disputed. Andrei insists that he is the father, but his nephew, Sergei, claims to be the father of the child too.

“I don’t know what should I be more concerned with…” Alexander went on to tell Ella, “The fact that Mathilde Feliksovna and Alexandra Feodorovna would have a row, or the fact that Andrei Vladimirovich and Sergei Alexandrovich will be engaging in a brawl.”

“Probably both.” Ella answered, “Aunt Alix is not too fond of Fraulein Kschessinska and Uncle Sergei is hostile towards Grand Uncle Andrei for stealing his woman.”

“Except no one stole a woman. Mathilde was just scheming enough to take in two lovers at the same time.” Alexander corrected Ella.

“What’s with Mathilde Feliksovna having two lovers?” Anastasia asked both Alexander and Ella.

“Didn’t you know?” Alexander asked Anastasia.

“We never talk about it.” Anastasia replied.

“Well, that is to be expected given that your father shielded you of any information about this Mathilde woman.” Alexander went on to say.

“He did tell us that he used to see her before he married mama.” Anastasia replied.

“But he did not tell you that after that, he took in two lovers?” Alexander asked.

“He did not.” Anastasia answered.

“Actually, it might be three lovers now.” Alexander spoke, “Your sister’s fiancé told me about how there is talk in the Cheka that Feliks Dzerzhinsky had an eye on Mathilde…but no, Feliks is not the third lover…”

“The third lover…who would that be?” Ella asked Alexander.

“None other than the protégé of Dzerzhinsky’s rival.” Alexander went on to explain, “Josef Pilsudski is the rival of Dzerzhinsky and has a protégé whose name is Bolesław Wieniawa-Długoszowski.” 

“And what of Bolesław Wieniawa-Długoszowski?” Ella asked Alexander, “Did he and Mathilde Feliksovna ever meet?”

“The thing is, they already did.” Alexander answered, “Soon after Mathilde Feliksovna pledged allegiance with the Polish government. She was made Polish Ambassador to Russia in exchange.”

“So Mathilde Feliksovna is no longer one of us?” Anastasia asked Alexander.

“You’re correct.” Alexander answered.

“But what about her son?” Anastasia asked, “Is he still Russian?”

“Vladimir Sergeyevich is still Russian.” Alexander answered, “Although, if Mathilde is to have another child, regardless of who the father is, that child would be a Polish citizen.”

“Anastasia Nikolayevna.” A female voice said, prompting Anastasia to turn back to see who was calling her.

“M…Mathilde Feliksovna?” Anastasia answered back upon recognizing whom the voice belongs to.

“I have not seen you in years!” Mathilde said as she walked towards Anastasia.

 _It’s not like she even cares_ , Anastasia thought to herself as Mathilde walked towards her.

“I would say the same too.” Anastasia replied, “What brings you here?”

“Well, the revolution made me re-evaluate the kind of relationship I maintained with your family – and to your Grand Uncle Andrei in particular.” Mathilde went on to explain, “I thought that it was about time for me to mend ties with your family – particularly, with your mother.”

“You need not worry.” Anastasia said with half a smile, “We will welcome you and Vladimir Sergeyevich into the family with open arms. Though, I must ask.”

“What is it that you’d like to ask?” Mathilde asked the young lady standing before her.

“Is it true that you are now the Polish Ambassador to Russia?” Anastasia asked her.

“I have been, since a week ago.” Mathilde replied, “I had to, because I figured out that I was in the best position to ensure that Poland remains in good relations to Russia even though we all know that Poland is now independent of Russia.”

“You’re an ambassador, Mathilde Feliksovna?” Maria, Anastasia’s older sister asked as she walked up to join the conversation between her younger sister and the guest who had just arrived.

“Yes, I am.” Mathilde answered with a smile.

“I want to become one too!” Maria said in an enthusiastic voice.

“Well then, I wish you all the best in that ambition of yours.” Mathilde answered, “We need more friendly people like you in the field of diplomacy, you know. It’s diplomats who preserve the peace between nations.”

“I would not want to see another war. I saw how much war devastates nations.” Maria went on to say, “It’s what pushed me to decide on pursuing a career as a diplomat someday.”

“I would like to hear more of it, Maria Nikolayevna.” Mathilde said as she led Maria to another corner in the sitting room where they could talk more about her interest in becoming a diplomat.

“Oh nice, Cousin Mashka and Mathilde are getting along.” Ella commented to Anastasia.

“Honestly, I hope Mathilde marries Pilsudski’s protégé instead of marrying Grand Uncle Andrei…” Anastasia went on to say.

“…or your Uncle Sergei.” Ella said, continuing what Anastasia was saying.

“You’re in luck then.” Grigori said as he stood next to Anastasia.

“How exactly?” Anastasia asked him.

“Mathilde Feliksovna is only here for Vladimir, who wanted to visit his Romanov relatives so badly, his father included.” Grigori went on to explain, “Mathilde has been seeing Pilsudski’s protégé for quite some time now. Some in Warsaw say that it’s how she got the job of being Polish Ambassador to Russia.”

“Besides, Mathilde never really disowned her Russian side.” Polina told Anastasia as she joined Alexander, Ella and Grigori, “She only did so because Polish nobles were considered to be in a much lower class than Russian nobles before the Revolution. Now, it’s all different. Most of the Romanovs save for your Uncle Misha are practically powerless. She’d rather be with any Pole really, that has power and status.”

“But Pilsudski’s protégé is not a szlachta!” Grigori remarked.

“That doesn’t matter, for he is under the protection of someone in the slzachta. That being Josef Pilsudski.” Polina went on to explain.

“And how would you know all these?” Anastasia asked Polina, curious to find out how a lady-in-waiting’s daughter like her came to knew about the ins and outs of Polish nobility.

“My mama came from the Polish nobility.” Polina explained, “That’s how I know of these things.”

“So you’re half-Polish?” Anastasia asked.

“It’s not obvious, of course.” Polina explained, “I mean my father is Russian which accounts for the fact that I have a Russian surname.”

“You’re not going to get rid of your Russian citizenship, are you?” Anastasia asked with concern.

“No, I wouldn’t.” Polina said, “Rather, I hold two citizenships now. Mama became a Polish citizen as soon as Poland went independent and as her legitimate daughter, it passed down to me as well.”

“And your father?” Anastasia asked.

“Well, he’s a Polish citizen besides being a Russian citizen.” Polina explained, “That’s from the fact that he’s married to my mother.”

“So Pilsudski wasn’t joking about Poland being powerful, huh?” Alexander asked aloud.

“Obviously, he wasn’t.” Anastasia answered, “Polina Kirilovna and Mathilde Feliksovna’s mere existences already prove it.”

“Remind me not to get into a row with a Pole.” Alexander said, “I don’t want to end up becoming Pilsudski’s target shooting practice.”

“Yeah, sure.” Anastasia said with a smirk, knowing that even if she reminds Alexander, Alexander could still do the opposite – and then get Ella’s ire in the process.

Anastasia learned new things that day – that being the fact that Mathilde Kschessinska has gone from being destitute from the revolution to being Poland’s Ambassador to Russia, and that Gleb’s childhood friend (whose mother was once a lady-in-waiting to the Tsarina) was half-Polish all along.

Maybe she’ll get her Polish redemption arc soon – that is, if she even has a speck of Polish lineage in her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The title of this chapter is Polish for "Not Yet Lost". The title of this chapter being "Not Yet Lost" is a reference to the English title of the Polish National Anthem which is "Poland Is Not Yet Lost".  
> -Mathilde Kschessinska is half-Polish, and is a descendant of the Krzesiński Polish noble family.   
> -In the timeline of this fic, Poland has adapted a citizenship law which automatically passes Polish citizenship from the parent (who is a Polish citizen) down to their children. In real life, this is how the Polish citizenship law currently works.  
> -Aunt Olga in this fic is Grand Duchess Olga Alexandrovna, the sister of Tsar Nicholas II. Like in real life, Grand Duchess Olga Alexandrovna in this fic has also taken up the hobby of painting.  
> -In this fic, Feliks Dzerzhinsky, the founder of the Cheka who is a Polish aristocrat, has a thing for Mathilde Kschessinska. His attraction to her in this fic is explained by the fact that he and she are both descendants of Polish nobility.   
> -Vladimir Lenin used to live in Mathilde Kschessinska's apartment in St. Petersburg in real life during the October Revolution. That is alluded to in this fic when Gleb explains how Mathilde could have acquired the hat which she later sold off to him.


	17. A Royal Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Romanovs finally leave for the United Kingdom along with other people who are exiled by the Russian government. During the trip, two familiar faces emerge among them. Meanwhile, Princess Victoria of Wales (or Toria as she is referred to by her relatives) is set to be married off to one of the Russian exiles.

**_January 20, 1919 – Livadia, Crimea_ **

“I’ll catch up with you in a few weeks, Olya.” Grigori said as he clasped his fiancé’s hands into his own.

“Well, you do have to render your services for the Motherland.” Olga said as she looked into his eyes, “All I can do is pray that you’ll be safe.”

“I’ll come home alive and in one piece. I promise.” Grigori told Olga, “While I’m gone, I’ll let you have this.” He added, as he handed her his leather jacket which was placed inside a basket that had been beside him.

“But you need this…” Olga told Grigori, “This jacket means a lot to you.”

“But you mean a lot more to me than that one…” Grigori answered, “Which is why I’d rather let you have it for now. Anything really, to remind you of me.”

“Thank you.” Olga said as she took the basket containing the jacket from Grigori.

Grigori would catch up with everyone at the HMS Marlborough in a few weeks’ time. For now, he had to do the duty that the Motherland asked of him, and that was to head to Romania, then to Poland, to deal with some unfinished business by the Russian state.

* * *

**_HMS Marlborough_ **

Alexander was putting away his’ and Ella’s luggage when he spotted someone familiar among the sailors who were stationed in the ship. He walked towards him to give him a closer look.

 _It can’t be…_ Alexander thought to himself.

“Alexander Grigoryevich!” The sailor said, “Or shall I say, just Alyosha.”

“Vasya…” Alexander said in a low voice, not wanting to get the attention of half the ship.

“It’s just Konstantin Viktorovich now.” The sailor answered, “Or perhaps Kostya, if you may.”

“What are you doing here?” Alexander asked the man he used to know as Vasya, who was actually Konstantin.

“I would ask you the same question.” Konstantin went on to say, “Considering that you were chucked off to Lubyanka the last time we saw each other.”

“The Russian government decided to free me, and I got reunited with my first love.” Alexander said with a wistful smile, “I’m lucky, am I not?”

“Well I’m luckier!” Konstantin went on to boast, “The Russian government didn’t even need to arrest me in the first place because I already defected to their side after you sabotaged me.”

“I think we have a stowaway…” Another male voice said as he noticed Konstantin.

“No, I actually work here.” Konstantin replied back.

“No you don’t!” The male voice said, “Men, sieze him!” he ordered.

* * *

“And what do you propose should we do to this stowaway?” Maria Feodorovna, the Dowager Empress asked.

“Throw him overboard?” Dimitri suggested, only to be elbowed by both Anastasia and Gleb.

“Recruit him into this entertainment troupe that I’ve planned to assemble as soon as we dock in London?” Felix Yussopov suggested.

“No, I am not working with that man!” Alexander protested, then he turned to Felix and said “I already agreed to join this entertainment troupe of yours even if you plan to make me entertain people by Cossack dancing with a live snake as a prop. Recruiting Konstantin is just going to ruin my chances of cooperating with you.”

“You’re going to make him do _what_?” Ella asked in a bewildered tone as she looked at her cousin-in-law.

“At least your beau is not going to do nothing and just rely on whatever riches you have left to survive.” Felix told Ella, “Besides, he looks pretty exotic. Imagine – Alexander the Great, the Jewel of Siberia, performing at cabarets in London…”

“Jewel of Siberia is hardly accurate to describe him…” Ella scoffed, “He’s more like the Terror of Siberia to me.”

“I sold off Lenin’s cap for your diamond ring and you decide to call me the **_Terror of Siberia_**?” Alexander protested.

“Well if I were to ask Aunt Alix and Uncle Nicky, they would agree.” Ella said, shrugging afterwards, “Maybe if Nikulin were here, he’d agree too. After all, he was on your payroll.”

“Actually, the Terror of Siberia sounds like a better nickname.” Felix stated, “Although that would have matched Grigori Rasputin better… _If only he were here_ …”

“Quit telling people that I’m dead!” Rasputin yelled.

“I was just joking.” Felix said, laughing afterwards.

“Well trying to kill me off was not a joke.” Rasputin told him.

“Gentlemen, we have a bigger problem…” Maria Feodorovna interrupted, “What do we do with this stowaway?”

“He can speak French, he acts regal…” Nicholas proceeded to talk, “I heard him speak English once and he could pass off as British nobility…”

“Cousin Toria also complained an awful lot about wishing to marry so that she won’t have to be an unpaid lady-in-waiting to the Queen Mother…” Alexandra continued.

“No…No…” Alexander spoke, “You’re not about to marry Kostya off to a British princess now?”

“Actually, that is our plan.” Nicholas said as he stared at the younger man before him, “We’ll pass Konstantin Myachin off as a Russian noble then marry him off to Cousin Toria.”

“Oh, this is exciting!” Felix said with an enthusiastic voice.

“You’re marrying **_me_** off to your British Royal cousin, Nikolai Alexandrovich?” Konstantin asked Nicholas as his eyes widened.

“Do I have to repeat what I just said?” Nicholas shot back.

“Anything really, so that I don’t have to work with Alexander Grigoryevich again!” Konstantin pleaded.

“Well fine.” Alexander told Konstantin with his arms crossed, “But I am voting Labour when I get that elusive British citizenship, you class traitor!”

“You’d be a class traitor too,” Konstantin shot back, “Considering that you’ve been pining for the former Princess Ella of Hesse and by Rhine since you were introduced to her.”

“You both are more alike than you think.” Felix told the two, “But, we must now move on and prepare for the first Royal Wedding of the year, right?”

* * *

“Cousin Felix has agreed to give you one of his ceremonial uniforms.” Tatiana said as she showed Konstantin a ceremonial uniform belonging to her cousin-in-law, “Ivan and I would just have to make a few adjustments on this one so that it would fit you. You should be able to have the finished uniform before we dock at London.”

“Do you think your Aunt would actually marry me?” Konstantin asked Tatiana, as it just sunk in for him that the former Tsar was serious about marrying him off to his cousin in Britain.

“I can’t see any reason why she would not.” Tatiana answered, "After all, papa has genuinely put out a good word to Aunt Toria about you. All that’s left is for you to impress her yourself and I’m sure you’ll do a great job like you always do.”

“Oi, Konstantin Viktorovich.” Ivan Kleschev said, “Tatya and I better get front row seats to your wedding. You won’t be facing your future wife in a nice ceremonial uniform if it isn’t for us!”

“Of course, I’d love to.” Konstantin told Ivan, “You’re my only true comrade, after all.”

“And what about me?” Alexander asked as he walked past the room where Konstantin was in.

“Go away, _debil_!” Konstantin said as he threw a spool of thread to Alexander.

As if by instinct, Ivan proceeded to chase the spool of thread before it could roll overboard. That spool was his mother’s and he’ll be damned if she found out that he’s lost her only spool of thread for that trip.

“You really haven’t gotten over your rift with Alexander Grigoryevich, have you?” Tatiana asked Konstantin.

“Maybe if he allowed me to take your parents and younger sister to Moscow, we wouldn’t have this discussion and you all would have been in this ship earlier than intended.” Konstantin told Tatiana.

* * *

“Do you think your parents would still allow me to marry your cousin after the way I treated Konstantin Viktorovich?” Alexander asked Anastasia as they both stood on the deck, facing the sea.

“I’m sure they will.” Anastasia reassured him, “You’ve treated Ella with nothing but respect. I don’t see why they will oppose having you marry her.”

“Not to mention that Mama and Papa literally set you both up as teenagers.” Maria said as she joined her older sister and Alexander at the deck.

“Maybe they already regretted that match for many reasons,” Alexander went on to say, “Not just with the way I treated Kostya but also the way I treated your family over the summer.”

“I think not.” Maria went on to say, “If that were the case, then why did Mama allow Aunt Ella to send you to Crimea to recover? Why did Mama ask for Cousin Ella to visit you when you made it to Crimea?”

“It’s destiny…” Anastasia said as she looked towards the sea wistfully, “You and Cousin Ella were meant to be, and not even the Great War could take that away from you both.”

“Well, you and Gleb must be destined as well – and you have me to thank for it.” Alexander told Anastasia.

“Ah yes, because he’s under your payroll and if you didn’t approve of him working in the House of Special Purpose, we would never have met.” Anastasia told him, “You’re a matchmaker yourself!”

“That wasn’t intended, Anastasia Nikolayevna.” Alexander answered.

“Alyosha, someone would like to see you.” Ella said as she carried a baby and made her way towards Alexander and the Little Pair.

“Who is that?” Alexander asked as he looked at the baby.

“Why? A father couldn’t recognize his own child?” Ella asked.

“He’s already a father?!?” Anastasia and Maria asked in unison.

“Girls, I was married for a short time.” Alexander explained, “I had been married when I was appointed into the Ural Soviet as its Chairman. Unfortunately, most of my family died when the boat that they travelled in sank.”

“Except for this little one.” Ella said as she brought the baby closer to Alexander, “Your youngest daughter survived.”

“How?” Alexander said as he looked at the baby who shared his blue eyes and his late wife’s light colored hair.

“White Russian troops were deployed to search for bodies and rescue any survivors after the boat sank.” Ella explained, “While I was undercover, I joined the search and rescue operations and came across the baby. After some investigating, which is standard operating procedure, we found that the baby was yours.”

“Natalia…” Alexander said as he looked at the baby.

“Since we couldn’t locate any of your living relatives, I had to take in the child and raise her as her own.” Ella explained, “All the while, I held on to the hope that the child would be reunited with her father and here we are.”

“You never told me about Natalia being alive.” Alexander told Ella in an astonished tone.

“That’s because we can’t bring babies into the temporary wards at Livadia.” Ella explained, “After all, their immune systems aren’t strong enough yet to repel any diseases found at the wards.”

“Well, that is understandable.” Alexander said, “But you could have at least informed me!”

“I wanted to keep it a surprise.” Ella told him, “I wanted to tell you only when it is certain that we are safe from any possible conflict that could tear you away from the child.”

“I’m going to need a moment with my baby.” Alexander told Anastasia and Maria, excusing himself and joining Ella afterwards.

“I never knew that he had a family of his own.” Maria commented.

“He didn’t seem like one who would already have a family of his own,” Anastasia explained, “Otherwise, he would have known better than to make our stay in Yekaterinburg an unpleasant one.”

“Looks like we already have another niece.” Maria said.

“Unofficially.” Anastasia added, “Until Cousin Ella and Alexander marry, Natalia won’t hold the official status of being Ella’s step-daughter.”

“I think Cousin Ella prefers to see Natalia as her own daughter.” Maria replied, “After all, she literally raised her from the moment she saved her life.”

“You’re right.” Anastasia replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Konstantin Myachin is the real name of Vasily Yakovlev, the Bolshevik who attempted to save the Romanovs from being exiled to Yekaterinburg. After his stint with the Bolsheviks, he defected to the White Army and later on went into exile in China before returning to the Soviet Union.  
> 2\. Myachin is also described to be someone familiar with royal protocol according to some historical accounts. This explains why Nicholas figures out that he could just pass him off as Russian nobility to his Cousin Toria.  
> 3\. Speaking of Cousin Toria (aka Princess Victoria of Wales), she lived an old maid in real life and as a result, became an unpaid lady-in-waiting to her mother, Queen Alexandra, the Queen Mother. In this fic, she realizes that she does not want to spend the rest of her life as an unpaid lady-in-waiting which explains why Nicholas steps in to help her find a husband.  
> 4\. Alexander Beloborodov is described to have "blue eyes" according to "The Life and Death of Nicholas II". He also had children (including an infant daughter) and a wife who died sometime in 1918 after the boat they were in sank according to the same book. In this fic, the infant daughter survived and is described to have her father's eyes and her late mother's hair.  
> 5\. Alexander and Konstantin's rivalry in this fic is a reference to how they were on opposing sides in the subject of where to take Nicholas II and his family after Tobolsk in real life. Also, when Konstantin calls Alexander a "debil", he is in fact, calling him a "devil" (the Russian term for that is basically the same except replace "v" with "b").  
> 6\. HMS Marlborough was the name of the ship that rescued the surviving Romanovs who went into exile after July 1918. In this fanfic, it is the ship that is sent by the British government to take Nicholas II and his family, the other Romanovs and other Russian exiles to Britain.


	18. Chistaya voda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia and Gleb witness their first drinking contest aboard the HMS Marlborough when Felix Yusupov challenges Alexander Beloborodov to a drinking contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all the readers of this fanfiction! For those who have been reading this fic from the very start, I'm glad that you guys are still hanging on to this fic. For the new readers, welcome and I hope you will enjoy this fanfiction!

**_January 22, 1919 - HMS Marlborough_ **

Anastasia and Gleb watched in amusement as Felix Yusupov challenged Alexander Beloborodov to a drinking contest. They had decided to sneak out from their respective rooms, where they should have been sleeping already – so that they could watch this spectacle unfold. Alexander gamely accepted the challenge because he thought it would be easy for him to beat Felix…

Boy, he was wrong…

“Aunt Alix, pour me another shot, will you?” The Felix shouted at the Empress, who rolled her eyes and poured another shot of vodka into her shot glass.

“How are you not getting drunk after seven shots of vodka, Felix Felixovich?” The Empress asked.

“Maybe if you actually assimilated in Russia, you would know the answer!” Felix shot back.

“Listen Felix Felixovich,” A visibly drunk Alexander said, “Nobody defeats the Jewel of Siberia…”

“Terror of Siberia!” Ella cut him off.

“…in a drinking contest!” Alexander continued.

“You can claim to be undefeated all you want,” Felix said in a steely tone, “But between you and I, you are the one who looks like he could pass out any minute.”

“Are you sure you did not dilute his vodka, Alexandra Feodorovna?” Alexander asked the Empress as he looked up to her.

“Why would I?” The Empress asked, “Perhaps if you had an open mind about the Imperial Family, you would know that Felix takes his vodka well.”

“It’s such a pity that you are losing to a a Romanov's husband…” Ella said as she poured Alexander another shot, “Didn’t your Bolshevik comrades teach you to hold your vodka well?”

“If they did, Nikulin would probably be winning a drinking contest in Warsaw right now!” Alexander answered.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Warsaw…_

“Is he still alive?” Boleslaw Wieniawa-Długoszowski asked as he poked a passed-out Grigori Nikulin on his back.

In response, Nikulin simply moaned before passing out again.

“I always thought he could hold his vodka well.” Jozef Piłsudski, the Polish Chief of State, commented, “According to our files, this man was a Bolshevik in Siberia.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have challenged him to a drinking contest.” Wieniawa-Długoszowski told his superior.

“And why not, Boleslaw?” Piłsudski asked, “He came to our country to help us arrest Dzerzhinsky. We arrested the man and now, we are to reward our Russian guest for his services.”

“That poor thing passed out after seven shots of vodka.” Wieniawa-Długoszowski said as he looked at Nikulin who was now in a deep slumber.

“To think he hails from Zvenyhorodka,” Piłsudski stated, “Or as we would like to call it, the _Zwinogródka_.”

“Clearly, this man wasn’t Polonized.” Wieniawa-Długoszowski said, laughing afterwards. Then he turned to Ivan Kalyayev and told him, “Take this poor man back to your embassy. He is not fit to withstand another round of our drinking contest.”

“I told you not to challenge him to one!” Kalyayev told Wieniawa-Długoszowski, “You know very well he isn’t Polonized unlike the rest of us in this room…”

“…who are actually Polish.” Wieniawa-Długoszowski said, finishing Kalyayev’s sentence.

“Alright then, I’m taking Nikulin back to the Russian Embassy.” Kalyayev’s announced, “Hopefully he won’t be waking up tomorrow with a bad hangover.”

Kalyayev then pulled Nikulin to his feet and started to drag him out of the Polish Chief of State’s office. Never in her life would she have thought that his job would sometimes involve dragging drunk Russians out of the Chief of State’s office.

“I figured out that beating an ex-Bolshevik at a drinking contest was a good bragging right.” Wieniawa-Długoszowski told Piłsudski.

“I feel sorry for his fiancé.” Piłsudski told Wieniawa-Długoszowski in response, “The former Grand Duchess Olga Nikolayevna of Russia does descend from Alexander III, who is known to be very good at handling his vodka.”

* * *

“Grigori Yefimevich, can’t you figure out how to make me more immune to vodka?” Alexander whined at Rasputin who was standing right next to him.

“Child, that is not how winning a drinking contest works.” Rasputin told Alexander as he stared down at him.

“If you could heir Alexei Nikolayevich’s hemophilia attacks,” Alexander went on to say, “Then you can make me more immune to vodka!”

“I am not a magician!” Rasputin told Alexander.

“Lies!” Felix shouted, “If he is not a magician, why is he still alive?”

“Because unlike you, I can actually swim my way out of a freezing river!” Rasputin told Felix, before taking a swig of Alexander’s bottle of vodka.

“This isn’t over yet!” Alexander said, before he found himself leaning on Ella’s shoulder. Ella had been sitting beside him the entire time the drinking contest took place.

“Alexander Grigoryevich, I think that’s enough.” Ella said as she rubbed circles on Alexander’s right palm.

“No, it’s not yet over!” Alexander said, hiccupping in-between.

“I won.” Felix announced, “I won fair and square, Alexander Grigoryevich!”

“Is he really _that_ weak with vodka?” Anastasia asked Gleb, the two still watching the drinking contest from afar.

“Those times I saw him get drunk,” Gleb explained, “Including the night I found out about the murder plot, he would start getting drunk after about five shots of vodka.”

“So him getting drunk after seven shots is an improvement?” Anastasia asked.

“Guess you could say that.” Gleb answered.

“And what are you two doing here?” Maria, Anastasia’s sister asked.

“I would ask you the same, Mashenka.” Anastasia said as she crossed her arms and faced her older sister.

“I had a feeling our room was missing one more person.” Maria told Anastasia, “and I was right!”

“Mashenka!” Ivan Alexandrovich – Maria’s Ivan, called up.

“Oh, and what is _he_ doing here?” Gleb asked Maria as soon as he sighted Ivan Alexandrovich.

“It is unbecoming for a young lady to be wandering alone in this ship.” Maria explained, “So I had _my_ Ivan accompany me to look for my sister.”

“Your mama has been looking for you by the way, Gleb’ka.” Ivan Alexandrovich told Gleb.

“Can’t you two stay with us here a little longer?” Anastasia pleaded with both Maria and her Ivan.

“Alexander Grigoryevich has lost the drinking contest.” Gleb told Maria and her Ivan, “You two should really stay here and watch what’s going to happen next.

Suddenly, they heard Alexander shout…

“GRIGORI PETROVICH CAN’T HOLD HIS VODKA AS WELL AS I CAN!”

Anastasia, Maria, Gleb and Ivan’s gazes were now directed towards Olga Romanova the younger, who looked at Alexander with pure rage.

“DON’T YOU DARE MAKE FUN OF MY FIANCÉ!” Olga, Maria and Anastasia’s sister shouted.

“Well it’s true Olga Nikolayevna!” Alexander shot back, “Why do you think did Yurovsky choose him as an assistant?”

“He would be stupid not to hire someone from the Cheka to help him out!” Olga answered.

“No.” Alexander replied, “He chose him because he didn’t drink, and damn, if one wants to get on Yakov Mikhailovich’s good side, one must be prim and proper to the point of not even drinking alcohol. That – that is your Grigori Petrovich!”

“And I don’t have any problem with it, Alexander Grigoryevich.” Olga said as she crossed her arms.

Then, she turned towards her youngest sisters, Maria’s Ivan and Gleb, whom she spotted from afar.

“And you four,” Olga said with a steely glare, “Go back to bed!”

“Yes, Madamé Nikulina!” The Little Pair, Ivan Alexandrovich and Gleb replied, coupled with snappy salutes as if they were soldiers affirming to their battalion commander’s command.

The four promptly returned to their respective rooms in the ship, glad that they were able to witness, even just a bit, of the spectacle that was the drinking contest between Alexander Beloborodov and Felix Yusupov.

In just a matter of days, they would now be docking in London – something that they are looking forward to because of the excitement that is Konstantin Vasilyevich Miachin being introduced to Princess Victoria – or Aunt Toria to the Romanov girls and Ella – for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Grigori Nikulin hails from Zvenyhorodka (part of Kiev Governorate during the Russian Empire, currently a city in Ukraine) which was also known as Zwinogródka back when the Kiev Governorate was a territory of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth as the Kiev Voivodeship.  
> 2\. Alexander III is known for his penchant in drinking vodka in real life. This is referenced to in this chapter by Jozef Piłsudski.  
> 3\. Ivan Kalyayev is half-Polish, which explains why Wieniawa-Długoszowski says that everyone in the Chief of Staff of Poland's office during the drinking contest, except Nikulin, are Polish.  
> 4\. Felix Yusupov married a Romanov in real life, that Romanov of course, is Irina Alexandrovna Romanova, the daughter of Grand Duke Alexander Mikhailovich of Russia and Grand Duchess Xenia Alexandrovna of Russia (who is Nicholas II's younger sister). This is also why Felix refers to Alexandra as "Aunt Alix" even though he is not related to her by consanguinity/by blood.  
> 5\. The chapter's title is Russian for "clear water". The chapter was named that way in reference to how vodka appears to look like clear water.  
> 6\. One of the reasons why Grigori Nikulin was chosen by Yakov Yurovsky in real life to be his assistant is because he does not drink.  
> 7\. In this chapter, Grand Duchess Olga Nikolayevna is also referred to as "Olga Romanova the Younger" to distinguish her from Grand Duchess Olga Alexandrovna, her aunt and Nicholas II's youngest sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Malenkaya = "little one"
> 
> Regarding diminutives: Nastya is a diminutive for Anastasia while Tatya is a diminutive for Tatiana. Diminutives basically work as nicknames, and its usage depends on how close you are to the person.  
> Regarding patronymics: The "second" name in Russian names are referred to as patronymics. For example, Anastasia's patronymic is Nikolaevna, which means she is the "daughter of Nicholas". For a male, the patronymic would be "Nikolaevich" ("son of Nicholas"), as seen with Ivan, whose first name + patronymic is Ivan Nikolaevich. However, someone having the same patronymic with another person does not necessarily make them siblings (an example in this fic would be Anastasia and Ivan, who are not siblings, despite their fathers having the same first name).


End file.
